Femme Fatale
by raq-UMALI
Summary: A world reknowned scientist wanted by all. A soldier bound by honor and feared by many. LOVE, HONOR & Many BETRAYALS. Can there be any future for any of them? SerenaDarien fic!
1. Prologue

Femme Fatale - Prologue  
By: Raq  
Written 11.30.00  
Updated 10.29.02  
  
  
  
In charge of a major military project for the United States. The scientist and inventor, an accredited genius, sought for by many. Targeted by most evil dignitaries or terrorist groups that have the eager hand to rule. For the power of the renown genius can and would cause such dominating strength.   
  
There have been numerous attempts to steal secret projects, confidential plans or even kidnapping the scientist himself, threatening him with his life or others he loved. Though heavily guarded, they seem to always find a weak spot and his life was very much in danger.   
  
A meeting underwent in the Pentagon and there it was decided that they would call a Colonel from a special elite team called the Black Widows to protect and to serve the renowned scientist. Undercover Agent Vixen was called upon to serve as the subjects assistant, friend and roommate.  
  
With great similar interest both gain new friendship that was rare to the both of them. As the friendship blossomed so did their relationship but such relation created conflict of interest for Agent Vixen. Now Agent Vixen was to choose between her love for the man or the honor she holds as Colonel to the Black Widow Family.  
  
  
Authors Notes..  
  
For those of you who had just started to read FF, this story was started so long ago and if you don't believe me go and check it out at moonromance under my previous alias, r.umali. Anyhow, I have seen a few movie previews of Femme Fatale with Antonio Banderas. FYI this story has nothing to do with that movie. My stories original plotting and ideas I created.   
  
DISCLAIMERS  
Sailormoon... Not mine.... 


	2. Femme Fatale 1

Femme Fatale Chapter 1  
By:raq  
Written 11.30.00  
Edited 10.02  
  
It was early Wednesday morning at the capital's security department. Meetings and different sections with high security clearances discussed the Nations War Relations. Their were talks of them middle east and its conflicts, different representatives filtered throughout, each in their own discussion on the tactics and which they would give their go.   
  
In one of the highly secured rooms, a meeting went underway. A group of well-known dignitaries assembled to discuss an important citizen that's life is very much at stake.   
  
The eight men all of different race sat anxiously discussing other worldly current events as the other two women a tall form, with short blond hair sat tapping her fingers on the large table, impatiently taking small glances to her left. A light blue hair woman sat making notes, patiently smiling to the blonds famous impatient scowls.  
  
"She said to be prompt" the blond woman leaned over to her left.  
  
"You know she had a meeting, besides, its not like you've never been late before" smiling sweetly, she received another scowl from the other.   
  
Walking in came a woman of 5'9, of slender form. In her dark green suit, matching her long black evergreen mane. Her eyes were of darker shade of brown but as the two other women sat, they knew when provoked and angry her eyes are of the sharpest red.  
  
"Good Morning ladies and gentleman," she greeted as the others returned her greeting. "I apologize for the tardiness but I assure you that it had reason."  
She sat, head of the table, she was near her two most trusted confidant. With one look, she had already known her impatient friends scowl was directed towards her. "I too was awaiting orders from the Chief Security. But perhaps we should introduce ourselves before we begin," nodding to the man on the right.  
  
"I am Admiral Scott Richards,"  
  
"I am Senator Albert Towney for the state of Massachusetts"  
  
"I am Dean Amrbose of Tactical Arms relations."  
  
"I am Steven Lang representing the office of International Affairs and also representing Britain's Prime Minister."  
  
"I am Jessie Hixson of the Weapons Division."  
  
"I am Derek Johnson representing the governments Technology Division."  
  
"I am Charles Chan representing the Ambassador Lin Xio of Asia."  
  
"I am Joseph Aguinaldo representing Ambassador Marcus Arellano of South   
America."  
  
"I am Haruka Tenou representing the office Special Defense Force."  
  
"I am Michiru Kaiou representing the office of Human Relations and assisting Miss Meio."  
  
"And I am Setsuna Meio, advisor to the Attorney General Cornell James Clews and I will be in charge of this meeting. As per your visit here, you were all given a report, I hope that you had time to review. But if not, this would be a good time, If you proceed to the first page. The matter of which we have on hand is the safety and protection of Dr. Darien M. Chiba" Shuffling can be heard and the meeting went without any further delay.  
  
Moments later, after each and every accomplishment was recalled and brought to the table. Voices began to boom, wanting to be heard.  
  
"That is why we must protect him," Mr. Chan spoke with his affluent mandarin accent. "He has done good for our country as well"  
  
"Same goes for our country. He's participated in a challenge in which others refused, our country benefited from his work, and now, those fools who thought they were beyond to help our country are now clamoring to get their foot in the door since the Dr.'s help" Joseph, spoke his South American accent.  
  
"He is a genius, theirs no doubt about that and genius such as he should be kept under watch and close key"  
  
"You make him sound like, he needs to be a prisoner?" another man added.  
  
"No that's not what I meant, his creation of the lotus arms has massively improved our military tactics. Now if terrorist groups acquired such a man like the Dr. then we would be in deep war conflicts."  
  
"Yes I have to agree to that," Dean added. "He has done wonders for our   
military and others as well"  
  
"He's provided much fidelity and honor to our country, we cannot allow him to be a target of any terrorist"  
  
"He's certainly earned our protection." Everyone nodded in unison, each giving their own opinions of the famous Doctor. Leaning back, Setsuna was pleased.   
  
"I'm sure you all have heard of many attempts to kidnap him and even threaten his life if he was not to participate," Setsuna added.  
  
"We cannot let him get into a situation where he would have to chose over his life or the countries safety, he might go against us." Jessie, the weapons division argued.  
  
"He would never betray his country," General Richard's had revealed. "He's family is too close of a friend of mine and I've worked with him countless times to discuss military machines. I have great faith in him. His honor is deeply within ranks of many well decorated officers."  
  
"If he falls in the hands of other leaders, his mind could be put against us," Haruka finally spoke. She was tiring of the Drs. Accomplishments, thought they were great ones, she liked to get to the point. "Now what are we going to do about it?" When she received no answer, she huffed and went on "You spoke of protecting him but what kind of protection are we talking about?"  
  
"Why is giving him a body guard so difficult?" The others agreed with nods.  
  
"We have, countless times. But he is stubborn and refuse to live in captivity as he says. Therefore is an open target."  
  
"Isn't it to my understanding, that the guards that were to protect him failed?" Haruka grinned. She had laughed when she the file passed over her desk. She had read and shook her head from disappointment the going straight to Michiru and said 'and he was a green beret? Could of fooled me'  
  
"They did fail," Michiru flipping the document in front of her "several times actually"  
  
"Dr. Chiba also feels they are useless.   
  
"Why not do it undercover?" asked Haruka as everyone turned to him silently.  
  
"Undercover?"  
  
"Yes, undercover, send him some highly trained professionals as his protectors." Jessie added, understanding the nonchalance of Haruka.  
  
"That's right!" Haruka wanted to laugh, but a kick under the table from his partner held it in "a professional like the red beret that was sent to him and almost lost his head being protected by him." in a sarcastic tone. The silence was thickening as they waited. Haruka wasn't a patient woman. All these professional representatives had no clue! "What you need is someone that is indeed a professional, one that can do the job properly and can blend with his life style."   
  
"Miss. Tenou that is indeed a good idea, but who? Being as sharp as he is he would more than likely find out?" Mr. Chan added. 'A man finally thinks' she thought.  
  
"Is he married?" asked Haruka  
  
"No he isn't, he's been too busy with his work to deal with a relationships, he's had many failed girlfriends" Michiru started her information on the Dr. before she ever made any suggestions she had made sure she knew every bit of potent information.  
  
"I say we send a woman for the job," Setsuna glanced towards Haruka who had just spoken. Being able to read her friend throughout the years of sisterhood, she already knew where and what group of professionals she had in mind.  
  
"A woman?" asked Joseph.  
  
"Yes a woman would be more inconspicuous," Haruka argued, with the looks she was receiving she had no doubt that they didn't think a woman could do the job. "A woman! can do a more tactful job then those professional"  
  
"I agree with Haruka, he wouldn't even think that a woman would be sent to protect him," stated Dean "Anyone in mind?"  
  
"Who do we send her as?" asked Steven  
  
"How about we send her as a maid?"  
  
"No that wont do," said Admiral Richards. "What would happen when he goes to his office, it would certainly look obvious if the maid followed him."  
  
"Admiral has got a point," said Albert.  
  
"No, but an assistant and a roommate," stated Michiru as everyone turned to her. "I have word that our genius shares his home with two room mates, one who is an officer and a childhood friend, the other has recently been evicted."  
  
"And it just so happens that his company is seeking for an assistant for him" The three women grinned.  
  
"Okay a woman.. But Who?"  
  
"Who can have such physical skills and in a sense the same mind."  
  
"That's true, I'm quite sure he would be irritated by a woman whom is beyond dumb starlets."  
  
"How about we pick a woman to his stature and train her"  
  
"That's a good idea, but it's going to take some months or perhaps years to train her"  
  
"The Black Widows" Setsuna's voice sounded impatient and rightfully irritated. The dumb starlets didn't sink in with her stomach, and trying to train one wasn't going to sit well with the three of them all together.  
  
"The Black Widows?"   
  
"Yes..." The admiral nodded, the lone participant who knew of the group.   
  
"Who are the Black Widows?" asked the Senator, looking puzzled.  
  
"Senator Towney, The Black Widows are specially and professional skilled women duly trained to perform and succeed in any task given." Michiru gave the information without a breaths hesitation.  
  
"Actually I have heard of them, but I have always thought they were just rumors." Jessie concluded.  
  
"What can they do? I have never heard of such group."  
  
"The Black Widows, Mr. Aguenaldo, are secret agents. They have been in many assignments, such as rescuing Casey, the presidents daughter from her assailants, they are well trained spies, retrieving secret information and even protecting the president when needed." said Setsuna "They are the United States and the UN's secret weapon"  
  
"They sound barbaric" Albert thought of burley women and cringed, so much for starlets, thinking of his mistress.  
  
Reading the Senators thoughts Setsuna explained, "Our girls are very beautiful, Senator." Being caught with his wandering thoughts, his cheeks burned. "Not only are they beautiful, they are physically fit and have very high scholastic merits. They would succeed at being the Drs. assistant. SO to answer your inner questions, They would not be lost when it comes down to conversations about the dissection of an atom"  
  
"How equipped and technologically trained are they?"  
  
"Many of your secret weapons have if not will run through their hands" Haruka looked amongst the group. She still can sense their uneasiness in sending a woman. "Gentleman, Please excuse me for being blunt but the Black Widows are   
professional trained killers. Regardless of what you chauvinistic think, these women are highly trained if not to succeed but would not doubt kill to succeed."  
  
"The country would not take too lightly of training women to be killers"  
  
"The Black Widows you say" A few began to mumble amongst each other.  
  
"Yes, The Black Widows," Setsuna called her assistant, whispering to her ear. The assistant quietly retreated.  
  
"If in any matter or case they would sacrifice their own lives to fulfill their mission," Haruka had informed all "It is no question of IF the can do it. I already can give you my word they can"  
  
"From your assured compliments of the widows Miss. Tenou, we have little doubt"  
  
"I still would like to see one for myself" muttered one to the other. As the conversation took to different heights, Setsuna's assistant returned with another female companion. The woman held a black shoulder length hair and wore a black low cut v-neck suit. The suit hugged her figures tightly, a short skirt adorned her hips revealing well-toned limbs. Her suit was decorated with small pins of different rankings, one to be most recognizable, a black widow.  
  
"Good morning, Miss. Tomoe," Setsuna and the two women, watched the men's eyes in acceptance.  
  
"Good morning!"  
  
"Miss. Tenou would you like to introduce our guest"  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, this is Lt. Colonel Hotaru Tomoe third in command of   
the Black Widows."  
  
"Good morning," Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Lt., we are contemplating of using your team for a special assignment, protecting a very important scientist," said Setsuna. "We have talked about your experiences and credits but we wanted them to see how a black widow agent sees to the eye. Do we have your attention gentlemen?" Setsuna watched the others gaze at Hotaru and turned for their second approval.  
  
"She does not look of having any ability to take a man down," stated Steven scaling her small frame.  
  
"Would you like to test your skills on Lt. Tome?" asked Haruka daring him. Steven stood and wanted to prove his theory well. He too was trained in countless self-defense. Steven came up to Hotaru and immediately initiated a punch. Hotaru quick to her feet, dodge the punch and swiftly grabbed his arm turning him around to face the group. She held one arm behind his back tightly and gripped the other towards the back of his head. A heavy grunt escaped his lips as Hotaru slammed Steven on the table and held him firmly till Haruka's consent. All the eyes of the other men surprised to how quick, graceful and vital her movements were.  
  
"As you can see Mr. Lang, Black Widows are not only beautiful but they are quick to defend," stated Setsuna . "These woman were hand chosen by their beauty and ability to adapt. Do not underestimate their mere gracefulness and womanly assets to think they are mere weaklings. For these woman can be very conniving, and deadly as a black widow!" referring to the infamous spider. "What about it gentlemen?" asked Setsuna as she stared at the others, "Has our demonstration your approval?" The group all nodded in agreement to their choice in protection.  
  
"Now who do we choose?" asked the Admiral, happy for the show "You said there are others"  
  
"Of course we want to choose one to his preference," said Albert.  
  
"Miss. Tenou will be the one to answer to that," Setsuna left Haruka to explain. She was the one who knew the girls profiles like the distinct moles to her hand.   
  
"Hotaru"  
  
"Yes, Miss Tenou"  
  
"Has agent Vixen returned from her holiday?" asked Haruka. Both Michiru and Setsuna smiled.  
  
  
Stay Tune for Chapter 2  
raqcorpuz@sbcglobal.net 


	3. Femme Fatale 2

Femme Fatale  
By Raq  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Three days later in another state, in the suburbs of Massachusetts, a lengthy blonde arrived at a shooting range. Ignoring the quick smirks and glances that she was receiving. 'Men or rather should I say Pigs' she quoted to herself and smiled. It was all the more reason she came.  
  
The shooting range just wasn't her style. It not only lack the privacy she liked when shooting, but most of the men treated this place as a place to just boast about who had the 'bigger' gun, and usually it referred to their male genitalia. The place was just down right chauvinistic. Still insisted on coming, it being the only facility that held a long range of targets.  
  
Kindly she walked over to check in and register. Surprised, the man behind the desk grinned and nodded his head as he took note of her firearms. In the bag she had three firearms that were her favorite, a Bushmaster XM15 E2S M4 (snipers rifle), a Sig-227 (FBI issued) and the 3-57 Magnum.  
  
"Miss, do you know how dangerous these weapons are?" asked the man to the small petite woman in front of him. "We do hold classes" handing her a form and a pen.  
Deeply the woman should be offended, but instead she smiled, a beautiful conniving smile.  
  
"Oh please" she stopped to look at the badge "Jimmy, how about after your done with your shift why don't you teach me. I'm sure I could use help from a hefty handsome boy as you" smiling and batting her eyes. The mans tongue was in tangles.  
  
"Umm.. sure, I get off in two hours" Handing her, her stall number. "Ill be there to help you so be careful honey.."  
  
"Ill be waiting" Once turned, she rolled her eyes up heavenly. 'Please I can shoot you at 200 yards'.   
  
Again walking to her stall, her gaze held on to many men, who chuckled and already poked fun at her being in the wrong place. She knew that this place was full of men that didn't think she was capable of using such arms. 'We'll will just have to show them'. Slowly she had made way to an area of which was inhabited by the cavemen that felt they were better than her. Quietly she began removing her arms from her bag.   
  
Situated, she assembled her snipers rifle setting the lenses correctly. Under complete scrutiny from her neighboring stalls, she can feel the mass of stares including the attendant himself. With passing moments she began to shoot her arms. First with her Magnum being her practice arms, she shot with ease and little effort. The men around her watch as they were surprised how accurate her shots were, perfect.   
  
Comments such as beginners luck or lady luck were said, but little did they know that she was trained to use a multitude of different firearms, arms in which they have not even heard of. A crowd now began to gather as she prepared to shoot her final piece, her sniper. She requested her target being 1.5 miles far. The other attendant nodded his head, and did as he was told. Around her they gathered. "oh yeah she's setting herself for embarrassment" she smiled.  
  
Only a few made their shots that far, they laughed as she concentrated. The ability to work in such high tense situations, the laughter and the retorts never fazed her. She was quite calm and very still to her target.   
  
In the meantime two men in military uniform made their presence known. "Excuse me Sir," said one of the men. "Have you seen a woman with long blond hair?"  
  
"Yes she's over..." said the man before getting interrupted.  
  
"No need to ask Brian," he said turning to the group of men gathered around a beautiful woman concentrating on her target. "She's right there, as usual attracting men," smiling, him and his colleague made their way.  
  
"Her name does suits her," said the other.  
  
"You know that girl?" asked the attendant.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"She's Colonel Serena Tsukino" said Brian  
  
"Colonel?" blushing as he thought of how horribly chauvinistic.  
  
Serena focused on her target and remained still, she breath once more then pulled the trigger once then another followed. Putting her rifle down she waited for her target to arrive and to the other attendants surprised she hit the target perfectly. The men around her were overwhelmingly amazed at the woman. Being turned on by a beautiful woman that knew how to tame her arms well. Now as Serena turned down her arms, all the men could think about was how she can tame 'there' arms any day.  
  
"Congratulations Colonel," said Brian getting the attention of Serena and others around.  
  
"Hello Lt. Jensen and Lt. Raynard, what bids your visit?" Both Men saluted.  
  
"Good job as usual Colonel," Brian taking the target from the attendees hands.  
  
"How is your vacation?"  
  
"Never long enough until you guys hunt me down," she laughed as she started to put her items away.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid we're not here on a social call."  
  
"I figured that," Serena squinted from the sun.  
  
"We have orders to bring you back to the Pentagon in the flesh."  
  
"In the flesh, may I ask what for?"  
  
"An assignment."  
  
"Why couldn't they call one of the other girls?" she asked zipping up her bag.  
  
"Because they specifically ordered that you are to do this task."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm afraid that's all we know, the rest should be explained to you at your briefing," Dave took Serena's bag and followed her.  
  
"All right, but you realized this just means that I will ask for more vacation time since you guys keep interrupting," she smiled largely. As they were walking towards the entrance Serena notices the attendant looking down with embarrassment. "Don't underestimate any woman, her bite could be deadly," she grinned leaving the man speechless.  
  
*  
  
"Good morning Colonel," many busy bodies in the hallway had stopped to greet, the beautiful woman they've come to know as Vixen.  
  
"Good morning," she responded with a large bright smile. Many stare at her beauty and lust over this high ranking officer.. Serena's hair was held up in an upraised twist with a little spider clip finishing the hold, her swan like neck clearly seen. Her make-up was simple and sweet, lips tinged with a little gloss. Eyes that need no cover, for they fill with life at the bluest of depths.   
Cheeks so perfectly rosy it need no blush to keep the natural color from staying. Wearing the traditional Black Widow uniform, she was indeed a sight for lusting. The tailored suit hugged her hour glass shape, the top slender and sleek to her figure. Long sleeves with two red stripes that told her ranking fashioned her wrist. A deep cleavage can be seen with her neck line of low and v shape revealing her very full bust line. Her short but professional skirt adorned her hips nicely. Being five inches above her knees, it clearly exposes her very well defined upper limbs. Creamy and vigorously full, many men stare at her assured stride. Her merits and rankings decorated her uniform well. Many colors of merits have been awarded, from sharp shooter, medal of honor and so fort but only two really meant honor to her. Located on her left front breast area the US eagle insignia of her Colonel ranking, on the other, the exact replica of the black widow spider. Entering familiar doors she made herself known to the secretary.  
  
"Good morning Colonel," said the woman  
  
"Good morning Macy."  
  
"Miss. Meiou has been waiting for you, this way please." Serena followed the assistant to many hallways with many doors. Most were dark and quiet with the exception if Miss Meiou office. Macy knocked on the door firmly as an enter was heard. Opening the door, Macy gave her introductions.  
  
"Miss. Meiou, Colonel Tsukino is here," she announced as Serena entered.  
  
"Thank you Macy, that will be all". As Serena stood she recognized few other figures in the room.  
  
"Good morning Colonel Tsukino," said Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"Well I didn't expect you guys to be here," Serena came within inches of Haruka and Michiru, giving them small hugs.  
  
"SURPRISE!!" said Setsuna.  
  
"SO how have you been Serena?" asked Michiru as they all sat.  
  
"I've been good, with the exception of my interrupted vacation," laughed   
Serena. "Although you know after this mission I will ask to be compensated for that."  
  
"Of course....of course..." smiled Haruka.  
  
"How's your mother?"  
  
"Other than her sickness, she's alright," said Serena sadly.  
  
"Is she still cooking up a feast" smiled Setsuna lightly to break the sadden barrier.  
  
"As always, I think I gain a couple of pounds being back home," said Serena brightly.  
  
"Oh I don't know about that."  
  
"So, what's with this special assignment?" asked Serena curiously.  
  
"I'm afraid it isn't your favorite kind of job," Setsuna pass on a folder with detailed information.  
  
"Oh...". Taking the folder, Serena quickly opened the documents to the first page. A picture of a handsome man was focused in the middle, his name his age his occupation was clearly stated.  
  
"I guess this is going to be a baby sitting job?" she asked politely as she stared at the photo.  
  
"Well not just an ordinary baby sitting job," Haruka offered.  
  
"How so?" lifting her head to her officers, she was curious. Babysitting was babysitting, it didn't matter if was the presidents daughter.  
  
"Well, your duty is to keep this man from any harm."  
  
"While you are undercover," added Michiru.  
  
"Undercover? WHY?"  
  
"Because our subject does not like body guards, he's had bad experiences with them."  
  
"SO to him their worthless."  
  
"Just how do you suppose I will be able to stick to him like glue without noticing? Or do I detect a plan already?" said Serena.  
  
"A plan... Why of course..." smiled Haruka.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that the three of you," she stated looking all of them, "requested for this to be my assignment?"  
  
"Us.... No!"  
  
"We wouldn't dare disturb your holiday," smiled Setsuna.  
  
"Yeah right and I want to be a movie star!" retorted Serena as the others laughed.  
  
"You will be protecting our most famous and genius scientist from assailants, kidnappers and any others that will make a threat."  
  
"He is of large importance to our country Serena; and, we cannot and I mean cannot afford to have him work for anyone else," said Setsuna.  
  
"Why not ask one of the other girls, they are fully capable of doing such task?" asked Serena.  
  
"Serena we choose you because you highly fit the job," said Michiru.  
  
"We want you, because of your wits and charm, you will easily be able to counteract with him."  
  
"Is their something else," asked Serena, "because all of what you've describe any of my other agents would fit the job."  
  
"Well...." Said Setsuna as she looked at Michiru.  
  
"Well what?" asked Serena  
  
"Most of the girls are already being assigned to other assignments." Haruka quickly added.  
  
"Being the head of the group and the Colonel, you have more experience than any of them. You know how to get your job done, and besides" Setsuna smiled inwardly "Your our protégé"  
  
"That's favoritism" laughing as the words escaped her.  
  
"Serena, there is no other agent more qualified than you,"  
  
"Okay, okay.. no more buttering up, I get it" she laughed again.  
  
During the past hour, Serena was briefed with what she is to do, how to act as his assistant and how to be a good roommate. She was to stay alert at all times of her surroundings and environment, which is no problem to Serena, her capabilities of adaptation to new places was tops. They prepared her of the conversations she will have with him and his intellectual standpoint. Things that Serena could handle well. The time had passed she was instructed to prepare to depart at 0600 (6am) tomorrow morning to leave for Seattle, Washington where her assignment was to begin. She bid her farewell and thanked them all for the confidence they gave. Walking out the door she glanced at one of the pictures on the wall. On the photo was a group of 10 graduates wearing the traditional black suit.  
  
"Of course I'm qualified for this job, I was taught by the best!" Serena smiled.  
  
"First generation Black Widows," came the proud voices.  
  
"Second Generation Widows" Serena's proud followed.  
  
"Its great to know that we left a legacy that still keeps rising to the top," Haruka pretended to be misty eyed.  
  
"We're proud of our younger sisters,"   
  
"Our team will never let the sister hood down," stated Serena. "No job will be un-finish till we succeed."  
  
"And that is why our funding is plenty,"   
  
"How do you think she'll do?" asked Setsuna.  
  
"She's perfect for the assignment," said Haruka. "Her training and everything else she was taught will be of use."  
  
  
Stay tune .....  
  
Written 11.30.00  
Updated 10.02 


	4. Femme Fatale 3

Femme Fatale - Chapter 3  
By. R. Umali  
December 4, 2000  
  
  
Serena arrived in Seattle safely, she was a little anxious to be out and about for she had never been to Seattle before. Calmly departing the plane with her carry on luggage, she was quickly approached by a woman dressed casually in jeans. She wore her brunette hair up in a braid with whips of hair falling down agitating her eyes.   
  
"hi you must be Serena" said this woman surprising Serena a bit. Serena's guards immediately swelled towards the stranger, scanning the area tightly before resuming the conversation with this woman.  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked quietly preparing to defend herself for any confrontation.  
  
"I'm here to take you to your first destination, My name is Jill" said the woman.  
  
"Jill, I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere with someone I don't know" said Serena  
  
"ayyyyeee... I forgot" said the woman hitting her head "I was sent by Setsuna"  
  
"Setsuna huh" said a skeptic Serena "and I suppose she told you what to say to me to make you legitimate"  
  
"Oh yeah.... Umm...ahem...DON'T UNDERESTIMATE A WOMAN, HER BITE COULD BE DEADLY" Jill recited calmly. Jill held her breath a little bit for Serena didn't look too amused. Serena's eyes narrowed staring at the girl. Jill exhaled as Serena's gaze became lighter then all together a smile.  
  
"Setsuna said you were going to be hard" said Jill  
  
"Well they should of informed me that you were to pick me up"  
  
"I know huh"  
  
"So where are we headed to the house or has my itinerary changed" asked Serena  
  
"Oh, well actually it did changed a little. I'm taking you to get your transportation and then you will be going to your final destination where you can rest"  
  
"Sounds good, what will I be driving" asked Serena.  
  
Serena smiled widely to her vehicle, indeed her superiors knew her well. They provided for her a nice cherry red Lincoln Navigator. Tan interior, nice leather seats, featuring all the amenities of a luxury car. Her cherry on her sundae was the moon roof, Serena always had a flare having a moon roof and it was exceptionally larger than the average moon roof.  
"Like it?" asked Jill  
  
"I think liking it is an understatement" smiled Serena "Haruka always knew what I need to get my job done". Inspecting her vehicle properly she took note of the homing device that was installed next to her engine. "Figures" laughed Serena.  
  
"What?'  
  
"Nothing, so where do I go from here?"  
  
"Oh, Setsuna asked me to give this to you" she said handing her a large envelope "She said for you to follow the instructions on your map. Then you will know where to go from there"  
  
"Thanks for your help"   
  
"No problem"  
  
"I take it this wont be the last time Ill see you?" said Serena as she stepped inside her Navigator.  
  
"Not likely" smiled Jill as she returned to her car. Smiling brightly she bid her last farewell   
as Jill moved on. Inside Serena opened the envelope carefully. Inside was a map with a note scribbled on top. The second item was of a CD with a note instructing to read and follow the map first. Following the instructions carefully she drove her way to town. Making herself aware of her surroundings she ventured through town and made mental notes of many things. Grocery Stores and Banks were one she had to remember. Finally her destination came clear when she turned entering the parking lot of a huge building. 'Gayson Science of Techonology' she read at the large sign. A guard stood at front at the gate as she pulled up.  
  
"May I help you"  
  
"Yea, I'm Serena Tsukino I just was hired here and am making myself known to the building" She smiled greatly to the gentlemen outside.  
  
"May I see your drivers license?" he asked. Serena casually gave him her license and watched as the guard took it to his booth. After a few moments time he returned with a smile.  
  
"Miss. Tsukino its nice to meet you, we were not expected of your presence till but your building is over there" he stated.  
  
"Thank you". Serena casually drove in and followed the directions of the guard. As instructed she parked and inserted the CD to the player. Setsuna's voice rang as she listened intently of her assignment.  
  
CD -  
  
"Serena, hope that all is well on your trip. I understand that if your listening to this you did not attack Jill. I apologize for the sudden change."   
  
Serena laughed at the comment.  
  
"But few things have changed since our last meeting. One you will not be staying with the Carson's tonight nor the week. The changed has been due to the need of your presence around our subject immediately. There had been several attempts again to kidnap him and those attempts have been too close. We are at the most worried that they might actually succeed with their abduction. We need you to establish yourself and adapt to his environment quickly. Surely we can count on you to keep him safe and monitor his movements at any time. Inside the glove compartment are a few things you will need.  
  
Serena opened the glove compartment and within the compartment was another large envelope.  
  
"Inside this envelope are your badge and identification cards. Your name is quite the same with the exception of a different social security number.  
  
"Currently there are two soldiers patrolling his home carefully and a few keeping an eye on him while he is at work. Although they keep their distance they still have trouble locating him at times. He is a hard one to keep track of."  
  
Serena noticed some binoculars and casually looked at it, perfect timing!  
  
"Currently your subject should be inside his office. Take the binoculars that has been provided and move five windows up from the left hand corner of the building."  
  
Serena focused her binoculars and counted five windows up. Upon the count of five a man came to view. "BINGO" said Serena loudly as she fixed her stare up to the man drinking his coffee. Recognizing him immediately she focused even more.  
  
"That window is very much bullet proof. We had that installed for further precautions. Now inside the brief cases behind the passenger seat are your special belongings. I suggest that you take a look at them when you are in the confines of your room. They are what Haruka thought you might need and as usual we trust her instincts."  
  
Serena listened quietly and surveyed her area attentively, taking note of all areas of exits and areas of where she felt were a perfect place to hide, amongst the trees and bushed that covered the surrounding area. She registered faces that came in and out of the busy entrance and strictly memorizing those to her that seem a little out of place. Serena stayed for some time just sitting in her truck, keeping an eye on the subject when he is able to be seen.  
  
Once the sun began to dim, she had to proceed to her next area, his home. It was still quite bright outside when she stopped her vehicle on the top of the hills. Stepping outside she deeply welcomed the fresh air, smelling the rough but yet sweet pungent smell of pine trees and wildflowers. The area was beautiful and breathtakingly handsome. The two-story country style house surrounded itself amidst the trees making it almost hidden. Sounds of rustling water made contact with her senses, giving her all the while a relaxing feeling. The area was almost perfect to her. Being well trained in the jungle and knowing much about survival instincts, all four of her sense are at her best at these types of environments. This environment was the best place for her to keep an eye on her subject. Being the thorough surveyor she mentally mapped her way for areas that best can be of use to her.   
  
The sound of a vehicle sparked the curiosity of Serena and brought her binoculars out to gain visibility of the owner. Having very strong vision with the binoculars, a jeep Cherokee made it's way towards the home. Serena turned and twist the knobs clockwise to have a better view. Once the owner of the vehicle had stepped out to Serena's full view, It was clear to see that the owner or visitor has brown hair and is quite tall. 'brown hair, 5'10, sounds like his roommate' she thought loudly. As she watched him more curiously, a light cracking of twigs came to her heightened sense. She stopped and looked around for a moment. Sensing the direction it came from she moved the opposite direction.   
  
A stalky young man walked quietly towards the parked vehicle. Slowly he looked inside the vehicle to view the contents or persons about. As he walked towards the front he prepared himself for any confrontation by holding his gun in front of him.  
  
Serena waited for the unknown person to make him or her known, sitting back blending in within the trees she had a glimpse of the man that broke her silence. Noticing the gun he held in his hand, she walked ever so silently to the back of the truck. The unknown stranger made his way towards the front. Serena as quiet as a panther finding its prey, snuck up from behind.  
  
The not so smart man looked around carefully in front of him. And as he was to turn around, quick hands grabbed the gun and kicked him to the ground.  
  
Serena snuck up behind the man and as he turned, she instinctively swiped the gun away from his hands then with a powerfully kicked the startled man fell to the ground. Falling a few yards away, he fell flatly on his back. Serena pointed the gun to the stranger.  
  
"WHO are you?" she demanded. The man surprised and scared at the same time stuttered.  
  
"I'm........I'm...... Jos...hua" he said silently as he watch the gun being pointed directly at him. Serena came close and to her knowledge this man before her was very much frightened and inexperienced.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Serena waited for his response and was getting quite impatient. The man just stared at her in fright.   
  
"Don't make me have to ask you again" she stared as she cocked the gun. The man gulped as he heard the clicking sound.  
  
"I'm guarding the house over there". Serena looked to where he pointed and became aware who the stranger was. 'No wonder the abductors have been getting close, they've been sending babies to baby sit' she thought quietly. Serena held fast but softened her features as she sensed that this man was scared enough..  
  
"Always look behind you as well as infront of you" said Serena as she cocked the gun again releasing the tension from the bullet loaded in its barrel. Serena walked over to the man, extending her hand offering it to Joshua. Joshua stared at her. "Its okay". Though hesitantly, Joshua took Serena's hand carefully and helped himself up. "Here" said Serena handing him the gun. "Just don't get any ideas". Joshua stared skeptical for a moment. His thoughts rang to how this woman in front of him knew how to carry herself well. Accepting the gun, he returned it to his holster.  
  
"May I ask who you are Miss"  
  
"My name is Serena Tsukino" she greeted extending her arm for a hand shake. "I am to relieve you of your duties here".  
  
"Oh you're his body guard" said Joshua surprised that they sent a woman.  
  
"Yeah you can say that. Where is your partner?" she asked curiously.  
  
"He's out patrolling the other side."  
  
"Have you gotten any disturbance around here lately?"  
  
"Not really, just mainly kids that venture out to the lake."  
  
"I see. Well Joshua go ahead and look for your partner and let him know that I arrived. I think you are to report to your officers to get further instructions" she ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am" he answered not wanting to argue with the woman. Joshua walked away slowly, a few times looking back. Serena moved her head from left to right thinking of how frighten this soldier was.  
  
After the incident Serena returned to her truck and drove her way down to the home. Upon coming out of the truck she couldn't help notice how placid the lake was. So calm so serene, Serena took another glance around and sighed to how astoundingly picturesque this place was. Taking her purse she found her way to the doorstep and rapt firmly at the door. Several times and no answer, but the jeep was still present. She knocked harder making the sound more defined. "I'm coming.... Hold you horses" said the man, who Serena can hear walking. Serena stepped back a little and waited. Opening the door, Serena chuckled to seeing the man. The same brown haired man that she watched a few minutes ago, had seem to have just gotten out of the shower.  
  
"Hel..llo" said the man as he fumbled to hold his towel around his waist. Serena smiled a bit to the man's flushed feature. "Can I help you?".  
  
"Yes, my name is Serena. I was sent by Unnix housing center."  
  
"OH!..." he said a little dumb founded "I'm sorry Serena, I didn't know they were sending a female" he laughed. "Come in please" he said holding the door open wide.  
  
"Thank you". Serena entered the house and taking a look around to the well decorated and very roomy home.  
  
"Umm.. Excuse me for a moment, please, make yourself comfortable" he said as he disappeared through the top of the stairs. Serena walked around the living room. It was quite large and beautifully breathtaking as well. The furniture's were of tan color and everything seemed to be so soft and subtle. Creams, tans, browns and blacks were the few that mainly dressed the room. The couches and furniture ensemble were of cream color. The floor was of shined solid wood making the taps of her boots thug. Besides the country look of all wood and soft earth tones, everything was embellished with dark horizon colors. Purples, browns and a touch of burnished orange adorned the couches and other areas. The side tables were decorated quaintly with knick-knacks of all sorts. Serena sat down on the large couch as she waited for the return of her soon to be room-mate. The coffee table in front of her was decorated with many pictures frames. She picked one up where five figures huddled together for the pose. The only people she recognize where of the raven and dark brown haired man, whom were quite young back then. She smiled as he picked up what seems like a family photo. A young man holding on to a woman's hand, she assumes that she was the mother and the man that stood next to them was the father. She picked up many photos admiring and taking a small part of the men's history in her mind. She had already known many things about them but in a sense didn't. The man that had greeted her earlier with just a towel that held his bare necessities now came down fully clothed. Serena stood as he reached the bottom.  
  
"Oh don't mind me, Please.. have a seat" he said. "By the way I'm Andrew" he said extending his arm for a friendly handshake. Serena took his hand politely and shook it lightly. "I'm sorry about your welcoming, I didn't know I was to expect a woman". Andrew took the seat across from Serena.  
  
"That's okay" said Serena she smiled "But will me being a woman be a problem?"  
  
"I don't see why it should, I for one certainly don't mind"  
  
"But what of your other room mate"  
  
"Oh him... don't worry about him, he won't mind either. It would be better than our previous room mate." he said waving his hand in the air as a nonsense gesture  
  
"I'm sure that the housing has clued you in on the rent and the rules?"  
  
"Yes and that wont be a problem but as for the rules. They didn't mention any"  
  
"Well they're very simple. No smoking, no drugs, no illegal use of anything."  
  
"Well that wont be a problem for I don't use any"   
  
"Okay then, I know you had signed all your paper work so let me show you to your room"  
  
"That would be great"  
  
Serena followed Andrew casually up the stairs. Upon full view, she was surprised how comfortable this place was. Up the stairs was a large family room.  
  
"This is the family room" said Andrew "We usually watch TV or relax here"  
  
Serena walked over towards the large windows and smiled at the view.  
  
"This place is beautiful"  
  
"I know what you mean. I love this place.."  
  
"But I have to admit.. I didn't think this place would be so clean.."  
  
"OH!"  
  
"No offense, but two guys. I've had my fair share of room mates guys and girls". Serena and Andrew laughed.  
  
"Well, Darien is kinda like a neat freak.. He likes things simple and clean"  
  
"Darien?" played Serena  
  
"Oh yeah, he'll be your other room mate and he's actually the owner."  
  
"I see"   
  
"Can you believe he designed this place?"  
  
"HE DID?"  
  
"Yeah... so don't be surprised if there's a trap door or something in here" he chuckled.  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Oh, you don't know Darien. He's the great scientist/inventor"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm sure he can tell you all about that himself, let me show you to your room" . He gestured towards the hall.   
  
"This ma lady is your room" he joked as he opened the door. The room was beautiful, it was almost as if it was a room at a prestigious bed and breakfast or a historical inn. A large bed centralized it self in the middle of the room. White imported laces and floral designs adorned the tapestry and bedsides.   
"This design is beautiful, it is my favorite" she said while touching the rose designed fabric. Serena strolled over towards the windows and touched the softness of the overlay. Sheer fabric cascaded from the tops of the windows pooling down on the wooded flooring.  
  
"Oh MY!" she whispered as she came to look through the window. The window was quite large, It took almost all the left side of the room stretching for one area to another. The view was a breathtaking sight.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Andrew as he stood beside Serena.  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"You should see this place during the winter"  
  
"Oh I bet it's even more beautiful"  
  
"It is"  
  
"This place is gorgeous" Serena turned around walking and taking a liking to her would be room. She entered the bathroom and fell in-love. The tub on one side was antique, it stood on its four and refurbished to its natural shine. The shower stall on the other side was surrounded by glass blocks, forming an in-closure and within the middle of every so rows of blocks were red and green stained glass forming a rose. Gold fixtures graced the pedestal sink and everything else that combined with the large bathroom.  
  
"Are all the bathrooms like this... or should I ask are all the rooms like this?" she asked coming out from the bathroom. "I mean this is just simply elegant".  
  
"All the rooms are actually the same if not a little larger. But this room has recently been remodeled"  
  
"OH? How come?"  
  
"Well, the old room mate sort of trashed the place"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, The wall paper was torn, the curtains were too. Then there were holes on the walls and other things. He was always partying and having people over and since Darien always was away he didn't know and I didn't really see the guy much to say anything. I left notes and things on his door."  
  
"What did he do in here?"  
  
"I don't know but when Darien came back from a long business conference and passed by his room. Unlucky for the guy he left the door wide open. Darien saw the room and was pissed. He walked out and told him to look for another place."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"What could he say, he vandalized Darien's property"  
"Did he take his security deposit for the repairs?"  
  
"Yeah, but he spent more on this renovation than what the security deposit was. Darien repainted everything and patched everything up himself. Then once he was done he bought new furniture's and curtains. Actually I was surprised when he came home with floral designs. I was thinking to myself that the next room mate has to either be gay or live in torment." Serena and him both chuckled. "I asked him about it and he said that when he saw it he liked it and couldn't get himself to look at another design. Now it seems faith has brought you into this room, as if he knew you were coming and simple decorated it to your preference" said Andrew chuckling.  
  
"Yeah right... Does Darien have E.S.P. too?" she asked jokingly. Serena did have to admit how close to this was to her room.. The designs, the furniture everything about this place has something that whispered her name.  
  
"Come let me show you the rest of the house" he motioned to follow his lead. Serena followed intently taking each room with the same surprise as the rest of the rooms. The house was indeed marvelous from inside and out. The other rooms were if not as large, larger than the others. He showed her the kitchen and the many appliances that embellished itself within the walls or the counters. He proceeded to show her the formal and casual dinning area then to the basement. The basement's motif was like a log cabin or rather masculine. It was wall to wall wood, it held a rock mantle surrounding the fireplace, games were set aside. Pool table, pinball machine and a wet bar were present. The design was simple brilliant. She was so amazed how Darien, her other room mate had such a liking for decorating. Then it dawned on her. She curiously asked as they went back up the stairs.  
  
"Andrew can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"Is Darien by any chance..." she said kinda low "gay"  
  
"Darien Chiba, gay...." He laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said quite embarrassed.  
  
"No...No.... I'm sorry for laughing"  
  
"It's just that he decorates so well and I just assumed"  
  
"That's okay Serena, I know what you mean. Everyone gets the same feeling when they first enter this house and find out that Darien designed everything from the neck down. But the truth is, Darien's mother was an interior designer so he has always been surrounded by beautiful designs."  
  
"OHHHHHH... I see"  
  
"His mother always brought him everywhere with her when picking fabrics and furniture. Seeing that Darien had great taste, his mother always asked him for his opinion."  
"Figures". She thought at how his mother being a designer wasn't in her file. All it said was that she was a home maker.  
  
"Do you have a lot of stuff to bring up?"  
  
"Oh no, I sold all my furniture when I moved so all I have are my luggage and maybe a few boxes."  
  
"Okay, let me help you".   
  
Serena and Andrew got along quite well. They made their way down to her truck. Andrew's eyes opened widely, seeing the navigator. Following Serena to the truck they began to reach in for her belongings. Andrew reached over for two silver brief cases.  
"What do you have in here" asked Andrew towards Serena.  
  
"Ill take those" said Serena taking them from him.  
  
"Are you sure it's quite heavy"  
  
"No I'm fine" she said taking the two cases. Serena took the cases to her room and put them in the closet. She will get to them later. While bringing up the rest of her stuff, they talked about each other letting each know a few bits and pieces about them. Serena of course made some story up as she went along that sort of similar to her own life. Andrew asked about her new job and things that she did for fun or hobbies. They found that they were all quite similar. It was a little after five when they were done. Their stomachs grumbled with hunger. Andrew tried to take the reins in thinking of something to make. He brought out several left-overs from the previous nights and cringed at having them again.  
  
"I don't know what to make" he said loudly.  
  
"What do you have?" asked Serena  
  
"We have left overs"  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"We've got turkey, ham, roast beef, ummm"  
  
"I guess you guys are meat eaters" she laughed as she walked towards the refrigerator.  
  
"Here let me help you said Serena as she looked inside the refrigerator". Noticing a few items particularly the turkey.. Serena had an idea.  
  
"Andrew do you have any cream of mushroom soup?"  
  
"Yep, that's my favorite, we can never run out"  
  
"How about some broccoli?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Mozzarella Cheese and linguini noodles?"  
  
"Yep...yep" he said rummaging through the pantry.  
  
"Okay leave it up to me" she said as she lifted her sleeves and washed her hands..  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes......"  
  
"But can I help"  
  
"Sure, you can cut the broccoli's into small trees"  
  
"Small trees????"  
  
"Yeah its what my mom calls it... You now little stalks" said Serena laughing at his puzzled look.  
  
"Got cha" he said as he began to separate the broccoli pieces. They work together, Andrew helping when needed...he watched her as she mixed her ingredients together. Onions and garlic was sautéed with olive oil. The turkey pieces were and broccoli was combined with the rest. Once turkey was lightly browned and the broccoli stalks were tender. the cream of mushroom soup was added. The noodles were done and Andrew helpingly strained them.  
  
"The noodles are done"  
  
"Thanks, now go make the garlic bread?" she instructed. She watched him take out the butter and powdered garlic seasoning. Serena stopped him.  
  
"Let me show you how to make real garlic bread instead of that powdery stuff." she laughed at his fake hurt features. Serena took three large cloves of garlic and minced them properly. Andrew was amazed of how well she performed in the kitchen. Serena mixed 1 cup of butter and a teaspoon of olive oil, together she blended in the garlic. She went to the spice rack and added other seasoning. Coming up the mixture she then gave it to Andrew.  
  
"Have you tasted garlic cheese bread before?"  
  
"Nope, but Ill try anything?"  
  
"Spread some of this to the bread, sprinkle some cheese on top and put it in the oven for 10 minutes until crisp" she tended back to the dish and mixed the finally ingredients together.  
  
"DONE, now what can I do to help?"  
  
"Well I'm done, but do you have any salad ingredients?"   
  
"Yeah we do" he said opening the refrigerator. "We have this.."  
  
"Red leaf lettuce"  
"And this" he said showing them to her.  
  
"Endive"  
  
"And this" lifting up some what it looks like small spinach.  
  
"Baby greens. Take them all out" she said as she prepared to cut each one. "Do you have any anchovy paste?"  
  
"Anchovy paste????? I don't know about that one" Andrew began to rummage again through the pantry. Serena was cutting several pieces of the red leaf lettuce, endive and baby greens. She could of sworn she saw tomatoes and curiously looked inside the refrigerator. Finding what she needed she washed and diced them. "I don't believe it" said Andrew loudly as he held a can of anchovy paste. Serena laughed.  
"for what ever reason that was in there" he said "But what are you going to do with that?"  
  
"Caesar dressing" she smiled.  
  
"OHHHHHH"  
  
"I'm almost done here why don't you set up the table" as she mixed the salad and dressing together.  
  
Andrew was having fun, this new room mate of his was nice, funny, can cook and he paused as he looked over to Serena adding the last touches, beautiful. 'this if going to be nice having a girl...' he though silently as he laid forks and knives out. Just then front door opened and casual thunks on the wooden floor made it known that Darien was home. "Honey...... in here" joked Andrew as he put the last plate down. 'Dinner for three' he laughed.  
  
Serena inwardly laughed... as she listened to Andrew's welcoming remark.  
  
Darien entered the home tired and hungry as usual. His dark ebony hair rustled wildly and his sapphire eyes dark and mysterious. His tall features hovered the living room as he loosened his tie pulling it to throw on top of his blazer. He had not eaten anything since his mishaps this morning with his experiments. He walked over laying his brief case down. He heard Andrew' voice and frowned 'what is wrong with him' casually walking in the kitchen to see what his room mate was up too and to ask who's Navigator that was parked outside.  
  
"Andrew" he said as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt "Do you know who's Navigator that.....is.." he end seeing a woman in the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Darien" Andrew smiled "How's it going?" he asked as he padded his back. Darien still stared at the woman in the kitchen. It was something so different to him, he has not had a women in this home for quite sometime. Actually since his unhappy brake up with Victoria. Andrew smiled at his friends bewildered features. 'what is this' he thought.   
  
Serena noticed Darien staring at her and looked up to see him. His photo didn't do him justice to how handsome her subject look. Causally bringing the bowl of salad to the table she smiled largely at him and said her hello.  
  
"Hi" she said sweetly as she placed the bowl down "I'm Serena" she said holding out her hand for a handshake. Darien smiled largely at the woman before him... 'Blond, blue eyes..... enchanting' he thought as he held his gaze.  
  
"Darien" said Andrew "Darien....".  
  
"huh.... Oh I'm sorry" said Darien hiding his flushed features.  
  
"As you can see, we don't have many female visitors" Andrew chuckled.  
  
"Drew" said Darien  
  
"Ah...don't worry man, you should of seen how we met. Darien this is Serena Tsukino, she is our new room mate". Darien smiled at Serena then heard the words room mate and quickly glanced at Andrew.  
  
"Room mate?" he said catching Serena a bit.  
  
"Yeah, the Unnix housing company sent her" said Andrew.  
  
"They did" Darien was a bit surprised, he could of sworn he put only 'male' in the preference box. He didn't want to deal with women and their constant fights with their boyfriends. He surely didn't want to be in the middle of it.  
  
"I'm sorry" Serena a little disappointed to his reaction. She has taken a liking to the place and is really sorry if he wouldn't let her stay. "I'll call the Unnix company, Ill just stay in a hotel tonight" she began to walk away. Andrew looked at Darien with a frown and hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh no, please... stay" said Darien. Serena turned around as he asked her to stay. "Please don't think that your not welcome... I was just surprised, I'm sorry for the mis-understanding, your welcome to stay here." He said as he watched her smile.  
  
"are you sure it wont be a problem" she asked sweetly to him with almost pleading eyes. Darien stared contently at her and comprehended how beautiful this woman was. 'Those eyes...' he thought 'how can I say no'.  
  
"No problem at all" he assured her.  
  
"Good or I wouldn't of let you have any dinner." Andrew hitting Darien again. "Serena prepared it or us". Darien glanced at the table below and surely it was set for a dinner for three. The sound of hungry stomachs echoed.  
  
"My stomach is talking...... Can we eat now" Andrew whined. Both Serena and Darien laughed at his display and all nodded in agreement. Serena sat across from Andrew and so she had the reins of sitting besides Darien.  
  
The three sat hungrily, passing each other plates of food and as soon as they were settled the questions began.  
  
"So Serena, where are you from?" asked Darien  
  
"I'm from Massachusetts"  
  
"Wow, that's a long ways from here" said Andrew "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was relocated to another position here" she said as she took spoonfuls of pasta.  
  
"Mmm..This is good" Darien liking the taste.  
  
"Yeah, Serena this is good" said Andrew as he dove in for more "Where did you learn how to cook?"  
  
"My mom, my mom had her own catering service when I was young. I would help cook and prepare food along side of her"  
  
"What do you call this?" asked Darien  
  
"I usually call it chicken Alfredo, but since its turkey we can say its turkey Alfredo"  
  
"Delicious" said Andrew "Will you be cooking more often?". Darien stared at his friend, almost asking him what the hell he was thinking.  
  
"Well.. as long as you let me." Serena smiled at Darien.  
  
"As long as you don't mind doing it" Darien kindly inputed " Just as long as you know that where not forcing you too"  
  
"Oh I wont, I don't mind it. I love to cook" as Serena bit into her bread.  
  
During the course of the meal, the three had gotten to know each other a little more. Serena and Andrew recollected on their first encounter and laughed when Andrew mentioned when Serena asked if he was gay. Darien sat interestingly content on getting to know this beautiful girl. He smiled to when she laughed and heart pounded when she would take quick glances at him. It was very difficult for him to not look and stare at her, for she was so pleasing to the eye. He was indeed lost for words every time she would asked questions or directed something to him.  
  
"You like that?" asked Andrew  
  
"Yeah, I think its fun. WHY?"  
  
"I have never known a girl..."  
  
"A woman" interrupted Serena as Darien laughed.  
  
"Excuse me a 'WOMAN' to like playing paintball"  
  
"What do you like about it?" asked Darien.  
  
"I like the challenge and the tactics of it all. My girlfriends and I play as a team against Navy Seals"   
  
"Oh come now.....Really...how does it end" asked Andrew  
  
"Well, at first the guys think they need to go easy on us. But once they realize how well we do they cower at their loss" she smiled "Then they ask for a rematch"  
  
"Your friends and yourself like to play against men" asked Darien  
  
"Only because, like you said Not many women play it and in one instance we did play against other women and they sucked." Darien and Andrew laughed at her comment and features.   
  
"Really how?" asked Darien curious.  
  
"Well first off, when they arrive at the place, their all done up as if they were going to a dance. They worry about their make-up and stuff."  
  
"and you don't?" asked Andrew  
  
"No...why would I when we're rolling around on the ground and hiding behind bushes filled with spiders."  
  
"True."  
  
"and what they wear.."  
  
"What do they wear?"  
  
"They dress in shorts and tanks... I mean come on... your suppose to play a soldier not a damsel in distress. Then... when they get hit, they whimper that it hurts or they're going to get a bruise" the guys laughed.  
  
"How about you, don't you cry when it hurts?"  
  
"Eh, it only stings a little. But that's a price you pay playing besides, pain is something more than a bruise." Said Serena as she thought of the countless times when she's been injured by bullets or being stabbed.   
  
"You seem to be very athletic" said Darien staring at Serena and almost wanting to ask a question that he didn't know if it would offend her or not. Serena watched his features as he spoke and kinda knew what he was thinking.  
  
"NO I'm not" she said laughingly. Darien smiled... she picked up what he was trying to silently ask.  
  
"I'm not gay" she said towards Darien "tou...che". The trio laughed and really enjoyed each others company. It was so pleasant to have a woman in the house, especially Serena. She was very open minded and her character was absolutely perfect.  
  
"So, should I expect many girls to be visiting you handsome guys" said Serena to the two men. The two men flushed at her words. She giggled at their looks and laughed even harder when they were speechless.  
  
"I just don't want any of them to think anything if they see me in here".  
  
"I don't think you need to worry about that" said Darien.  
  
"Like we said, we don't have many women who visit us." Said Andrew  
  
"We are always too busy to have a relationship."  
  
"How about you?" asked Andrew. Darien sat quietly as he listened.  
  
"Me... a boyfriend..." asked Serena "fat chance"  
  
"Why do you say that?  
  
"Well it usually don't work too well"  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Let me guess" said Andrew "they cant stand the competition"  
  
"Yeah, they cant stand me always beating them at things" said Serena  
  
"I didn't mean it that way, I meant that they couldn't stand the competition from other men"  
  
"Nooooo.... Your so silly.." laughed Serena  
  
"Then" asked Darien "Why is it so hard for you to work together?"  
  
"Well.." said Serena as she thought about her answer. "Its just not that simple. I'm always on the go and things never work out at the end. Relationships are too complicated and I tend to shy away from them for that reason"  
  
"I buy that" said Andrew "But I still think it shouldn't be that hard for you" he said standing to take his plate to the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, me too". Serena kept her silence as she watch then two men in the kitchen. She was in a sense speechless and a little surprised to the subject. It was hard, out of all the training she's had she's really not had to expose her personal life and even if someone asked it was always as simple as no I don't have a boyfriend and it was as simple as that, no other questions asked. Apparently her answer to these men weren't enough but at lease good enough to pacify them. Serena stood to take her plate to the kitchen when she was stopped by Darien.  
  
"Serena, Ill take that" he said taking the plate from her grasp.  
  
"Oh no Its okay"  
  
"Serena, you've just come from a tiring trip and you cooked dinner. I would assume your tired and you still have boxes and luggage to unpack. Andrew and I can handle this. Right Andrew" he winked cutely, how can she defend herself to that.  
  
"Darn Skippy"  
  
"thanks guys." she said as he smiled brightly taking her plate to the kitchen for Andrew to wash.  
  
  
End of Chapter 3 .................. Stay Tune for chapter 4  
  
Umalific@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Femme Fatale 4

Femme Fatale - Chapter 4  
By: Umali  
Umalific@hotmail.com  
Usual Disclaimers Apply - sailormoon is not mine  
  
  
Serena woke and felt ready for her new day. Her environment was indeed relaxing and rejuvenating to her senses. Gathering herself up, she managed to wake before the break of dawn. The buzzing in her stomach was too much excitement to over sleep. Looking out the window it was still dark, the clock she noted spoke to be early morning. 'Who in their right mind would awake this early' she thought as she had the craving for fresh brewed coffee. Only insomniacs as herself ever woke to these ridicules early hours of the morning. Opening one of her boxes she removed a pouch of her favorite coffee.  
  
Peeking through the door she noticed that the lights under her roommates doors were off. Not caring to take her robe, she casually padded her way down towards the darkened kitchen, wearing of only the lightest and shortest chemise. Turning on lights she squinted to help her eyes refocus to her surroundings. Rummaging through shelves and drawers she had found what she had been looking for. "ah ha! So that's where you've been hiding." finding the coffee maker Serena did the honors of making the first brew of the day. Waiting for the coffee to perk. Serena felt as if she was on a holiday with this assignment. Everything, though it just started seemed to be slow or at a standpoint. Serena after making her first cup of coffee made her way towards the windows. 'How hard would it be protecting him' thought Serena as she stared at the endless horizon.  
  
"4am" grumbled Darien as he sat slumped over his overworked desk. Even his office at home couldn't escape his multitude of inventions and ideas that thrived in his genius mind. Darien stood and stretched his stiff limbs and decided to call it a morning. As he exited his office and trailed to return to his room, he stopped his tracks to find the girl he knew that would soon start haunting his nights. His mouth completely agape to what his strained eyes could focus. Serena stood causally leaning her bottom on the couch that held its back. Her clothing was of the lightest and almost sheerest material to cover ones body, better yet to not cover ones body. Her hair flowed down to the base of her spine as she stared endless through the evening. The moon faired with the siren that watched its peaceful night. The beams that reflected from her body seemed to be so natural. He kept a stare as he was enthralled by her angelic presence.  
  
Serena was in deep thought as she thought of the man she was sworn to protect at all cost. Pictures of him plagued her mind as she examined what little she knew of her subject. Darien to her was very intriguing in every way. Bluer than the Caribbean waters, his eyes were perceptive and very true. His eyes would surely and definitely be pull among women. Analyzing him more in depth, Serena usually had a good judgment in character. Her instincts never failed when it came down to analyzing ones persona. "Perceptive..... Intriguing....... Intelligent......and........Handsome...." smiled Serena at the last word. Serena stopped her thoughts to linger any further as she felt a presence near. Under her lids she glance to her right. Her eyes drooped as she recognized the figure "oh boy!" she whispered to herself as she looked down to see what she was wearing. 'Hey its not like you've never pulled your towel off to distract ones actions' she thought absentmindedly and shook her head.  
  
"Good morning Darien" she said while still looking out not even acknowledging his form. Watching her without the slightest sound or any movement's surprised Darien when she acknowledged his presence. Unable to cover his mistake of gawking over the girl he approached her.  
  
"Good morning....What are you doing up so early" he asked quite blushingly as Serena turned and faced him. His eyes traveled down to the front of her chemise. He held his breath as he caught how cunningly sexy she looked in front of him. Serena's chemise almost hid nothing. With just a thin spaghetti strap holding on, the top of her chemise covering her breast area was the thinnest lace. It did little to cover her repleting bosom. The pink and slight form of her nipples were clearly seen even with the dim of the moon. The empire waist was then accented with light cotton flowing down to her higher thighs. Darien sucked his breath as he tried to hold his manly urges. Serena flushed a little, happy for the area being dark for Darien could not see her flaming features over his wide gaze.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, besides I only need a few winks to be ready for the day," said Serena as she smiled brightly. As if Darien's senses could not be teased anymore, her smile taunted him as he began to feel blood flowing down to his pajama pant. Darien stayed quiet and now it was Serena's turn to gawk at his chiseled physique. She swallowed hard, drinking the bitter taste of caffeine in her mouth as he held himself by a ray of light. Darien only wore his lose but yet fitting black pajama pant. His chest chiseled to perfection, he was more than a sight full. From his pecks that were completely refined to his firm obloquies lining his waist, he was complexly built. More than a six-pack, the outline and pattern of his abdominal muscles cut deeply and were perfectly formed traveling down to his pajamas. Serena's eyes held to a blush, as even in the darkness he could not hide his manly bulged.  
"Would you like some coffee?" asked Serena as she walked away from her original position, tearing her gaze away almost painfully. His eyes coated with desire flowing to his sense as he watched her walked form where she sat to the litted kitchen. Serena's legs were much to perfect as she strode. With blaring lights his eyes now lingered and hungrily roamed her body once more.   
  
"Darien, would you like some coffee?" she asked now unable to hide her blush. 'Hey its all done and over with' she thought as she felt her body burning with embarrassment as she poured a cup of coffee to another cup. "Ohh....Dar...ien......". Darien was in such a stupor state, he just could not remove his eyes from Serena's overwhelmingly beautiful body. *cough*   
  
"Um... sure" he said as he approached her still looking down to not meet her eyes.  
  
"So how about you, what are you doing up so late?" asked Serena as she handed him a cup. Darien made himself comfortable as he sat on a barstool. Thankful that the counter hid his underbody he smiled.   
  
"Well.. I... as you don't sleep much either." He said as he sipped his coffee. "mmm this is good...what is it?  
  
"Its vanilla macadamia nut.." she said holding the coffee pouch.  
  
"Vanilla macadamia nut, did you bring this," he asked as he sipped another. Serena nodded.  
  
"I bought it in Hawaii while I was on vacation" she smiled largely.  
  
"Its very good...You drink a lot of coffee?"  
  
"No..Not really.. I just need it to perk up my senses". 'your right about that' thought Darien pervertedly avoiding Serena's breast area 'BAD!..' he thought again as he shook his head.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing... just a slight headache....So Serena, what do you do?" he asked curiously trying to avoid the matter of her being almost naked..  
  
"You know, I was transferred to this employment agency. I have not yet found out what or where I've been assigned" laid Serena.  
  
"Employment agency...which one?"  
  
"Elite"  
  
"Elite... you're a professional than"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well Elite only employs and recommends those who over qualify their standards"  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"Well, we hire most of our admin employees from there for their skills are quite impressive."  
  
"Impressive huh.. Well I don't know about that" she smiled sweetly.   
  
"how about you?"  
  
"Well.... I'm a scientist"  
  
"A scientist...figures"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look too smart to be anything else," said Serena as she watched Darien grin handsomely. The two remained quiet as they sipped and glance at each other from time to time unknowing what to say next. AS if by request their uneasiness was answered as deep thugs on the floor were made.  
  
"Who the hell is down here?" padded a sleepy Andrew squinting as he came to face with the two. Serena and Darien laughed at the picture he made with his sweats and tattered shirt.. Darien knew his friend's eyes were going to bulge in awe once he gets a full view of Serena in her lingerie.  
  
"I swear... Serena are you an In.. (sees her)..som.(sees what shes wearing) .niac..(sees the lace)....to..o.(sees the shortness)." slurred Andrew as his eyes focused on Serena. His mouthed dropped and his jaws locked at the sight of her. Serena remained quite as the crimson color began to rise deeply once more.  
  
"gezz Stare at Serena any more and she might just disappear" smiled Darien.  
  
"I...I...I..well...um..." said Andrew as he still looked on. Darien pulled him aside to sit next to him at another barstool "good boy" said Darien as he padded Andrew on the head.  
  
"um.. thanks... I think" said Andrew as he glanced at Darien then back to Serena.  
  
"No problem" chuckled Darien.  
  
"um... what the hell are you two doing up?" said Andrew as he took his eyes away from Serena.  
  
"I was working"  
  
"I was craving for coffee"  
  
"Serena are you an insomniac?" asked Andrew now more clearly than the first.  
  
"Well sometimes"  
  
"Man, its good enough having one room mate being an insomniac now two" he grumbled as he laid his head down on the counter. "Do you two realize what time it is" he said as he squinted at the clock on top of the microwave. "Its only 4:45 in the freaking morning......the sun isn't even out yet.... Nor anything...for that...nate..." mumbled Andrew as he was interrupted by Serena.  
  
"Andrew would you like some coffee?"  
  
"YES please". Serena went about to get another mug for her roommate that complained. All along while Serena searched for more mugs the two held their gaze and watched her every move. From opening the cabinets to tip toeing to reach for another cup they were deeply....and eruptively excited. The men looked away as Serena made her way back   
  
"Since Darien and I have shared our chosen career, Andrew, what do you do?" asked Serena as she poured coffee in the mug then handing it to Andrew.  
  
"Me.. well its not as exciting as the mad scientist here.. but I'm in the military" smiled Andrew.  
"Military huh... Oh I believe there are some exciting times.." she smiled   
  
"what branch are you in?"  
  
"I'm in the Army"  
  
"Really... and your rank?"  
  
"Chief Warrant Officer"  
  
"how long have you been in the military?"  
  
"about seven years now... you seem to be interested."  
  
"My father was in the military"  
  
"OH NO! a military BRAT!" smiled Darien.  
  
"Har.... Har..." said Serena as she tossed Darien a narrowed look then smiled.  
  
"What branch?"  
  
"Navy.."  
  
"Really, Is he still active?"  
  
"unfortunately he still is. 45 years and he's still at it"  
  
"Why do you say that Serena?" asked Darien  
  
"Well.. lets just say that my mom is getting old and lonely" said Serena bitterly. Darien noticed the slight bitterness in her answer and didn't press on.  
  
"wow being that long, he must be high in ranking?" said Andrew as he was elbowed by Darien "well If... you don't mind?". Serena at first hesitated then smiled faintly.  
  
"Four star Admiral Ken Tsukino"  
  
"Four star...admiral" said Andrew wide eyed. "I never met am admiral before lead alone a four star."  
  
"Well Ill let you know when he's in town.." Chuckled Serena sarcastically.  
  
"No really, you must get special privileges" asked Andrew.  
  
"Its not all its rapt up to be Andrew" said Serena as she downcasted her eyes to think of her mothers loneliness every time her father was away. Enduring her tears as she wept every time he was out to sea. Standing outside waiting for a letter from him. It was torture seeing her that way.  
  
"Serena are you alright?" asked Darien as he noticed her far away look as she stared at the saucer in front.  
"Ummm.. yeah I'm fine..." she said as she noticed the clock.. "wow..time flies eh...well gentlemen I have to go get ready... It was nice having coffee with you, we must do it again" said Serena as she began to walk away. The guys stared at her retreating back, hair waving and hips swaying. They both said nothing till she was completely gone.  
  
"cotton bikini's" said Andrew  
  
"uh..uh... High cut silk bikini's" said Darien as they began to argue.   
  
"No I take that back..... lace bikini's"   
  
"Noo.. I don't think so... they have to be silk bikini's".   
  
"Nooo...."  
  
"You wanna bet?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Your on"  
  
"I say, cotton bikini's"  
  
"I say, silk bikini's" said Darien. The two had their say and made   
their bets.  
  
"Two lunches and dinners"  
  
"Deal!" said Andrew. Just as the two shook hands Serena hummingly returned.  
  
"Hey.....your back?" smiled Andrew then glancing at Darien.  
  
"Oh I forgot my mug" she said taking her full cup. Serena began to walk away as the two slightly leaned over the counter to look on. Before heading out the door Serena stopped in her tracks. "Darien, Andrew" she said slightly turning as the two quickly sat back. "Your both wrong......white......... silk....tho...ngs" she smiled wickedly and cocked an eye brow before leaving the two men completely embarrassed.  
  
  
Stay Tune for Chapter 5...............  
  
umalific@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Femme Fatale 5

"Femme Fatale C5"  
January 11, 2001  
By. raq-UMALI  
umalific@hotmail.com   
  
Serena entered her room in full flush as she thought how Darien and Andrew fancied her bare necessities. She giggled impishly herself as she thought of the way her own eyes devoured Darien's bareness. 'It was expected' thought Serena as she entered her bathroom.   
  
Darien entered his room after embarrassing himself in front of Serena. 'Great going Dr. Chiba.. you just made a fool of yourself' he thought laughingly before retrieving his own garments and disappearing to the bathroom.  
  
After getting ready within an hour time Serena managed to dress herself in a simple suit. The color of heavenly blue suited her features well. Slender and most appealing she pulled her hair in an up twist, exposing her lily ballerina neck. A small little spider pin held a stray hair. With just a touch of lip-gloss and a dab of a black widow's favorite perfume 'poison', she was done. Serena smoothed herself to one last look and was satisfied to her appearance.  
  
"Hey" said Andrew as Darien walked back into the kitchen fiddling with his tie.  
  
"I hate these things" he fumbled as he kept adjusting and readjusting to fit just right.  
  
"You would think you would be used to it by now" cracked Andrew.  
  
"Hey If I had it as easy as you wearing the same uniform. It wouldn't be a problem"  
  
"Hey it takes work wearing this uniform" said Andrew as he stood and modeled his   
uniform. "It takes work, dedication and......."  
  
"Good morning gentlemen" said Serena as she walked brightly into the kitchen depositing her mug in the sink. The two men still flushed as she said hello and though she was now clothed they couldn't get the picture of her and her lingerie out of their womanless minds.  
  
"Morning" blushed Andrew as he sat back down trying to seemingly avoid Serena's gaze.  
  
"Morning Serena" said Darien as he from in front of the mirror wandered his eyes to look at Serena's profile. Slender and very beautiful was his mere description of her. Darien as much as he still fixed his eyes on her didn't want to be caught staring in broad daylight. He immediately turned away, he had started to wander down to her legs, shaking his head he tried to fix his tie once more. Leaning on the counter with her arms crossed, Serena watched Darien in amusement. Darien fumble with his necktie and indeed it was nerving him, the picture was just too funny for her. 'A man with intelligence exceeding Einstein could not even fasten his own neck tie correctly' she thought as she looked on smiling and nodding negatively. Looking from Serena to Darien, Andrew noticed something. Both Serena and Darien were stealing glances. 'Ah ha' he thought.. 'hehehe...what do we have here' he thought evilly. Again and again Serena watched Darien tie then untie, tie then untie, finally she couldn't take it anymore. Serena took her few steps till she was aside from him.  
  
"Let me help you with that" Serena smilingly, waited for him to turn. Darien did turn with a large grin, quite honestly he was seduced just by her mere presence. The close proximity of Serena was not doing well with his already rapidly beating heart. His eyes focused on her admiringly and unwillingly unable to move. Serena untied what Darien had done and started all over. She smiled as she sensed his fixed stare and even felt a little too warm being near him. Andrew intently watched Serena help Darien with his tie and was quite enlightened, smiling to himself when Darien during all that time kept his eyes on her. Darien's perceptive eyes searched through Serena's features smoothly. Noting of her pink lips puckered to perfection. Her bluest of eyes bore more depths than the ocean itself. Naturally rosy cheeks she had no blemish in sight, all smooth she was completely flawless. Serena looped and pulled the necktie securely, Darien was definitely enjoying this moment but in no time Darien had a perfectly proportioned necktie, making Darien wanting to say 'its imperfect' just so Serena would help him out again. "VIOLA!" she smiled largely smoothing the tie. Darien turned to look at himself in the mirror and found his necktie to be perfect.  
  
"Thanks..." he smiled handsomely "where did you learn how to perfectly do neckties?"  
  
"My poppa, ADM. TSUKINO" she made a face then saluted as she turned to Andrew 'she is too cute' thought Andrew 'man... Darien if you don't see what I'm seeing your dam blind.' "and my brother Lt. Commander Samuel Tsukino". Darien laughed at her a bit before turning to Andrew who had a large grin on his features. They're eyes made contact and then their was a cough. cough   
  
"Serena you didn't tell us you had a brother?" said Darien avoiding Andrew's gaze "he's in the military too?"  
  
"a younger brother...""  
  
"Serena I'm surprised you didn't join the military and be a full pledge military family" said Andrew   
  
"Nah... it's too violent for me" she though absent mindedly as she turned rolling her eyes at herself 'aww gosh... No Serena you've only killed as many as 40 people even more but its not too violent' she thought..  
  
"Let see your father the Admiral, your brother the Lt. Commander, how about you....umm.... what branch do I see you in" he thought.  
  
"Air Force" said Darien  
  
"Nah... " said Serena as she retrieved a glass of water.  
  
"Marines?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Coast Guard?"  
  
"The coast guard?????? Where did that come from?" said Serena as she drank some water.  
  
"Well it's a government service"  
  
"Or how about a secret service thing.. like the FBI or something even more elite..." said Darien staring at Serena, Serena's eyes bugged as she choked on her water. cough....cough  
  
"Serena are you okay?" asked Darien coming next to her padding her back.  
  
" cough..... yeah I'm fine cough". 'oh boy!' thought Serena.  
  
"Hey Darien... didn't you say you had a meeting today at 8:00?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yeah why?" he said before glancing at his watch. "7:15..ah..its not like they cant wait"  
  
"Man I wish I can make my officers wait" said Andrew.  
  
"Well Dr. Chiba, Don't tell me that I tied your tie for nothing" smiled Serena.  
  
"No of course not....I was just getting ready to leave" he smiled largely towards Serena and then to Andrew. Darien grabbed his brief case and readied to leave. "I will see you all later" he exited.  
  
"Bye Dr. Chiba" smiled Andrew "and you owe me a lunch". Darien stopped to his words.  
  
"No I don't" said Darien. Serena watched both men argue and finally wanted to intervie.  
  
"I swear I have been with you two for no more than 24 hours and you fight like little teenage boys trying to ask the same girl out" said Serena as she put both of her hands on her waist. "Now.... As far as Im concerned" she smiled "You both owe me lunch.... And dinner for trying to peek" she said smiling.  
"Um I think its time for me to go" said Andrew getting up from his barstool "Darien Ill walk out with you" he said as the two began to walk briskly. Serena nodded her head watching the two men leave.  
  
It was 11am and still Darien felt like his day was just starting. All the meetings and all the mishaps of his equipment failing was really nerving. After his tiresome meeting it was from one laboratory to another and nothing was going right. It just seemed that where ever he went there was a problem with either an equipment or something in the chemical lab not measuring. His employees were starting to lack the stamina they once had and his patience was growing thin. Firing them was not something he liked but he could not stand incompetence or negligence.  
  
Work has always deemed Darien's mind day or night. Full filling his plans, innovated inventions was his future. Darien stood within the lines of perfection and efficiency, having all traits of a genius his mind is never at rest. He gave his work a great deal of attention and never once in his life did he ever show any weakness or incapable of any challenging task. His mind was fertile with inimitable creations that benefited all. Striving to perfection, his choices of employees were ones that qualify competency.   
Darien was strict with his employees and never did he want to see any of negative and unruly traits for they were sure to get the boot from their superior.   
  
"Dr. Chiba, can you please take a look at this" asked a young man almost timidly.  
  
"Sure Mark.. I'll be there in just a second" muttered Darien as he looked over a clip board full of codes and numbers that only he can usually defy. After studying it thoroughly he set the clipboard down and walked towards the young man that needed his assistance. "Mark, what is it that I can help you with?" he asked the young blond.  
  
"Well, Sir this mapped code said that this insertion should be on the right hand side and that the 2.5 inch tubes should have been 3 inches off the ways"  
  
"I think you've got a point" Darien began to look over the machine than back at the blue prints.  
  
"Do we need to send whoever started this back to grade school?" Darien was quite irritated. "Following directions is such an easy task.....Who the hell started this?" he asked a bit angered and completely tired of how incompetent his employees were at times.   
  
"Sir, I think Miss. Janet did"  
  
"Miss. Janet and where is Miss Janet?" he began disassembling the equipment. Darien stared through his glasses at the young man that seemed to be afraid of his now firm voice. sigh "This project's deadline is suppose to be a week from now, how the HELL are we to test its capability if it is not even finished to do a test run....Miss. Lemont where is Miss. Janet?" asked Darien.  
  
"Miss Janet, Sir went out to lunch"  
  
"I see.... Now how long ago was that?"  
  
"About an hour and a half ago" she whispered not liking to have to rat on her co-workers, but she is the supervising assistant in that lab so she had no other choice.  
  
"An hour and a... isn't lunch suppose to be only an hour long?" said Darien as he stood tall and irritated. "Tell Miss. Janet, when she gets back in from her extended lunch that I want to see her in my office ASAP!" irritated he began to walk away. "In the meantime, Mark go ahead and redo the machine. I expect it to be perfected before tomorrow" his voice faded through the glass doors.  
  
"Poor Janet" whispered the old woman.  
  
Darien's mind raced and he was indeed very disappointed with his employee for lacking responsibility, for such negligence could cause serious damage to all. Thousands of dollars invested would have been wasted. 'They weren't focused and how could they leave such projects unfinished' His thoughts were completely cut when he heard a loud thud against a closet that was suppose to be filled with cleaning materials. Slowly he approached the door and listened in. Muffled sounds were heard as he began to grow more curious to what was going on. Finally not wanting to second guess his own thoughts he opened the door. Eyes narrowing, cheeks flushing and surprised as hell, Darien closed the door immediately. Once closed, he spoke against the door frame. "Miss. Janet I suggest once you are done with your long break, report to my office immediately and you too Mr. Layton and If I am not their you two will wait for me." he said as he quickly walked off. Flustered he shook his head, his day couldn't get any better than this he thought.  
  
"Dr. Chiba" a young woman catching him on his way to his office.  
  
"Yes, Myra" Darien rolling his eyes recognizing the voice of a petite brunette.  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me with these formulas" she asked almost flirtatiously. Darien sighed as he watched her batt her eyes, young Myra always had an excuse for Darien to help her. Never was there a day where she wouldn't show up at his office needing and asking for help or advice. The girl was getting quite irritating to the point of transferring her to another area away from his supervision. Her first assignment was perfect and she didn't need help then once her trail months were over, she became negligent.  
  
"I'm sorry Myra but I was on my way to another meeting, perhaps Reggie over there can help........ Reggie" Darien waved and motioned for the young man. Myra had disappointment all stricken on her face. "Listen Reggie are you busy right now?"  
  
"No Sir"  
  
"Myra here needs help on these formulas and I know you can do it" smiled Darien from Reggie than to Myra. "and Myra... I need to see you at my office after lunch" he said before he walked away, Myra cracking a smile.  
  
"Boy... I sensed Dr. Chiba is in a bad mood today" a deep voice from behind. Darien turned and found his friend Michael.  
  
"Oh hey Mike.." Darien as he stopped for a moment.  
  
"You don't look so good" said Mike "something the matter?" he asked as they both started walking.  
  
"Nah... I'm just frustrated with all the mishaps.... On top of that I just found one of my engineers inside a closet"  
  
"Inside a closet???? What for?"  
  
"She wasn't alone"   
  
"OHHHHHHHH" smiled Michael "and what are you going to do?"  
  
"I will meet with them later on"  
  
"You know Darien, you have fired more employees on your records than even Mr. Barkley.  
  
"I fire incompetence it is not accepted in this proffession" he said walking with a stern look.  
  
"Hey Darien, Mike" said another voice.  
  
"Nathan, where have you been hiding" said Mike "The last that we knew you were in Switzerland doing a demo for the project beacon"  
  
"I just go in last night"  
  
"How did it go"  
  
"It went okay......Hey....I heard your new secretary/assistant is quite a looker" elbowed Nathan.  
  
"OH!" both Darien and Michael wondered.  
  
"Yeah I saw her pass by with Mr. Barkley and mmmmm....mmmmmmm" Nathan joined them on their walk.  
  
"Going to lunch?" asked another male.  
  
"You.... You owe me five bucks" Mike slapped his coworker upside the head.  
  
"gezzzz... here.... Take a twenty" the man taking money out of his pockets.  
  
"Hey Jayson whats going on with your Clemens project?" asked Darien  
  
"Its going.....actually I have a few questions that I'm a little baffled on. Do you have time later on?"  
  
"Yeah sure.. You know I'm always willing to help out...Now what are we all eating?"  
  
"Hey lets go for pizza" said Jayson  
  
"Yeah that sounds good" the others added.  
  
"How about you Dr. Chiba" laughed Jayson "OH wait..... I wanted to catch you and asked if your new secretary has a boyfriend?"  
  
"You've seen her too?" asked Mike  
  
"Yeah haven't you? Come Dare you must know?"  
  
"I don't know Jayson, I haven't met her myself" chuckled Darien.  
  
"Apparently Mr. Barkley is introducing her to everyone but you" said Jayson  
  
"Dare, Jay, Mike, Nate" another young man running up to catch up with the men.  
  
"Hey Zen" the four cheered.  
  
"Can I join you guys to lunch I need to get out of here"  
  
"Yeah Sure... Pizza" said Nathan  
  
"Sounds good to me" following the others "Say Dare..... who's your new"  
  
"Secretary" ended Darien as he shook his head "You people, don't you have anything else better to do?" he asked laughingly. "Apparently you all don't have any women in your life to seem so desperate"  
  
"No Darien this isn't being desperate" said Zen  
"It's trying to be ahead of everyone else" said Nathan.  
  
"Hey guys...." Walked another man towards the group.  
  
"Hey what's up Kyle"  
  
"Hey have you seen that new girl? She has blond hair, about 5'6 and large blue eyes"  
  
"You mean Darien's new assistant"  
  
"WHAT?....You lucky dog" said Kyle.  
  
"Blond hair... I hope she's not an airhead" Darien cringed at the remembrance of his last assistant.  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"I DO!...." said Darien "She's my assistant.. and I do not need a dumb blond working side by side with me"   
  
"Trust me.. she's not a blond...blond..." Nathan indicated  
  
"How do you know this?" asked Darien  
  
"I need to see this girl myself" Mike spoke to the others as they stopped in front of the receptionist desk. "If anyone looks for Dr. Chiba, Dr. Jacobs, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Preston, Mr. Adams and Dr. Manning , we're out to lunch" said Michael to the woman.  
  
"Yes Dr. Jacobs". As the six began to walk away a man with authority spoke.  
  
"Darien may I see you in here for a moment" said a man standing in front of his office. Darien nodded and began to walk towards the man.  
  
"Go ahead Ill meet you guys there" Darien walked quietly to the office of his higher authority. Mr. David Barkley was a man by the books, he was also a man that you always wanted to be on your side. For his influences and standings were remarkably high. His say in projects or special assignments were either granted or disapproved.  
  
"You wanted to see me David" Darien made eye contact with the man who sat comfortably in his leather chair.  
  
"Yes... I have been trying to find you all day"  
  
"Oh? What for?"  
  
"I've been trying to catch up with you to meet your new assistant that's what"  
"Oh I see" Darien smiled "David with all do respect.. I hope this assistant is not another Angela. She was absolutely hopeless."  
  
"Darien.... Don't speak until you've heard all what this new secretary of yours has to offer."  
  
"and what may that be sir?"  
  
"Well we figured from all of your past 'ten' assistants we had to find one that could converse with you at all levels."  
  
"really" chuckled Darien "I would like to see who you've chosen to fit my standards so well"  
  
"You'll be surprised Dr. Chiba" said the man with such ease.  
  
"Enlighten me" chuckled Darien cockily  
  
"You'll be happy to know she has graduated from USC with a degree in Chemistry and..."  
  
"Oh..... but is she mearly book smart like a past assistant name Jennifer."  
  
"you didn't let me finish. I also meant to say that she has a degree in Cognitive Science"  
  
"Ah, the study and process of various mental tasks... that's Different! So she can think"  
  
"Dr. Chiba..... she is capable of discussing Quantum Physics with you and has much common sense, I have interviewed her myself"  
  
"Interesting" said Darien leaning back on his chair.  
  
"She is smart and might I add that she has a masters degree in Computer Science from MIT"  
  
"MIT...Impressive"  
  
"I knew that would enlighten you"  
  
"It has but I have a few questions myself before I make her my assistant. Its about time I start putting in my opinion on who you choose..."  
  
"True"  
  
"Now when can I meet her?"   
  
"Right Now!" said David as he rang for his assistant.  
  
"Mercy"  
  
"Yes Mr. Barkley?"  
  
"Please send in Dr. Chiba's new assistant"  
  
"Yes Sir" Darien sat comfortably back at his chair waiting for his new assistant. Comfortably Darien leaned more to the comforts of his chair. He was indeed curious, from what all the guys have been clueing him about and from what David had mentioned this girl was going to be a nock off from the typical cream of the crop. The sound of the door was heard, Darien watched David's eyes with a little glit to when the doors opened. Light taps on the floor was heard from the heal toe action of a woman's heels, the sound and shadow stopping along side of him. Darien all this time did not looked back, behind or besides him. He for one didn't want to look desperate or as one of the guys already swooning over her. Besides he didn't want his new assistant to think she could just batt her eyes and give her the day off or any special priviledges for being beautiful.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Barkley". Darien held his eyes towards David and felt the voice to be very familiar. His eyes squinted as his mind went to recording mode.  
  
"Good afternoon to you... After much looking we have finally found your boss" said Mr. David. "But lets not beat around the bush any longer its time for you too to make aquintance" said David as he motioned for Darien, Darien stood with the very least amused face he could conjure. Turning slightly to face his new assistant he was surprised and what he saw was just static to his eyes. "Dr. Darien Chiba, meet your new assistant Serena Tsukino". Darien said nothing he was too speechless to say one word.   
  
"Nice to finally 'meet' you Dr. Chiba" smiled Serena largely as she cocked an eyebrow and held out her hand for a formal hand shake.   
  
"He...hello umm.. Se.. I mean Miss. Tsukino" Darien still was too surprised, her education indeed flattered him very much but the likes of Serena's beauty was too great of a combination for him. He smiled largely and Serena seemed like she wanted to laugh as she stared at him with a fulsome smile. She motioned for her hand stretched out to meet his. Finally getting the hint he shook his head then greatfuly returned her smile and her hand shake. Serena feeling quite amused at his features squeezed his hand almost flirtatiously before releasing.  
  
"Dr. Chiba... Is something the matter?" asked David watching his features grow from surprise to ecstatic then surprise again. Darien still had his mind focused on Serena, she was indeed full of surprises.  
  
"No, theirs nothing wrong. I'm sure Miss. Tsukino will do just great as my assistant" said Darien.  
"Darien a moment ago you were questioning me on her qualifications, I thought you had a few questions yourself before you accepted her?" he asked suspiciously. Serena first looked at David then back to Darien with a grin.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Chiba what questions do you have that I may answer to make you feel more at ease" she said with the right professional demeanor. Darien noticed the glit of sarcasm in her eyes and held his grin.  
  
"Yes I do have questions" said Darien facing David "I would like to take Miss Tsukino to lunch and learn more of her experiences at MIT. Perhaps my questions then will be answered" said Darien as he turned to Serena. David looked at Darien a little skeptical, indeed he has never seen Darien like this with any of his past assistance nor his woman engineers.  
  
"Very well..." he said to Darien "Miss. Tsukino I assure you that Dr. Chiba means well, you'll be in good hands" he said approvingly then nodding. Walking in silence Darien and Serena withdrew from David's office without a word. Darien held a large grin as he followed Serena. Darien closed the door and walked towards Serena wide eyed.  
  
"Serena.........Why didn't you tell me you'll be working with this company or for me?"  
  
"Darien...... I didn't know... I told you this morning that I didn't know where I would be assigned too" lied Serena.  
  
"I can't believe this... Andrew is going to flip when he finds out that you're my assistant" smiled Darien.  
  
"So does that mean I've got the job?" asked Serena questioningly.  
  
"Serena...??"  
  
"Well Dr. Chiba you have a few questions and what were they?" she eyed him.  
  
"Well perhaps we can discuss that over lunch"  
  
"Lunch... is this to make up for this mornings peep show?" she asked laughingly as Darien turned a few shades of red.  
  
"Okay...okay..." said Darien as he motioned for the door "your not gonna let that pass are you" he asked as they both walked out of the building.  
  
  
Stay tune.. email is always good for the soul.  
raq  
  
  
  
  



	7. Femme Fatale 6

Femme Fatale - C6 January 18, 01 By: raq-UMALI umalific@hotmail.com  
  
"So what are you guys doing this weekend" asked Michael to the rest of the men.  
  
"Nothing.. But I thought I would invite you guys to this party that my brother is having"  
  
"Brother...your younger brother"  
  
"Yeah...girls..."  
  
"Nathan, your brother just got into college" said Zen  
  
"Yeah SO?"  
  
"That means young college girls idiot" said Jayson  
  
"and what of it?"  
  
"Nathan.. I think Ill pass" said Kyle.  
  
"Me too" said Jayson  
  
"Me three" said Mike  
  
"Oh come on guys..."  
  
"hey give me a slice of that pizza will ya" said Mike completely ignoring Nathan.  
  
"SO what do you guys think Mr. Barkley wanted Darien for?" asked Kyle taking a bite out of his pizza.  
  
"I don't know, maybe a new project" said Mike  
  
"Gosh I would love to be in his shoes having that girl as my assistant" said Zen as he looked on towards the entrance of the restaurant.  
  
Darien smiled largely as he opened the glass door for Serena. The ride to the restaurant was surely relaxing. He was glad to have her there, she was definitely lightening his mood. Serena walked in looking around, making herself familiar with the area. Looking at people and just scanning the place before putting her high guards at somewhat of at ease. Darien walked in behind her and found his friends staring admirable towards them. Putting his hand on Serena's back he motioned for her towards the men staring. "Serena lets go over there... I want you to meet some other Co-leagues of ours" he smiled largely at her at she looked up to meet his gaze.   
  
"Did you guys see that?" asked Michael  
  
"I did" said Zen  
  
"what?" said Nathan  
  
"I did too" said Kyle  
  
"Why... I think Dr. Chiba is being too nice to this new assistant of his" Jayson  
  
"Since when did he start bringing his assistant to have lunch with us"   
  
Serena made her way towards the men and presentably smiled. Darien followed closely behind her as he introduced Serena to the group.  
  
"Hi guys... I see you've already ordered" smiled Darien  
  
"Well we couldn't wait for you" said Jayson "We were hungry". Eyes fell on Serena as she awaited for Darien's introductions.  
  
"Darien, will you be introducing me or shall I introduce myself" smiled Serena.  
  
"Yeah DARIEN....." said Michael noticing that she was on a first name basis with Darien not at all what his usual 'call me Dr. Chiba'.  
  
"I'm sorry.... Gentlemen may I introduce to you Miss. Serena Tsukino my newest assistant..." arched Darien's brow as he notices all men's agitation.   
  
"This man over here is Dr. Michael Jacobs he's in charge of the chemical lab department". Michael stood to greet Serena as he met her handshake half way.  
  
"Its nice to meet you" said Serena as she formally shook his hand.  
  
"Its nice to 'meet' you and you can call me Michael" he smiled as he sees Darien roll his eyes.   
  
"This man over here is Dr. Kyle Manning, he is in charge of our computer science department." Darien motioned.  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
"Same here.. Please call me Kyle"   
  
"Thank you"  
  
"moving on..." smiled Darien "this man here is Mr. Nathan Garrison, he is charge of our weapons/armory department."  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
"Same here.. please call me Nate"  
  
"Will do" she said pleasantly  
  
"This man here is Dr. Jayson Preston, he is charge of our genetics department"  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
"Its nice to meet you.. call me Jayson" he smiled as he sat back down.  
  
"Last but not least, this man here is Mr. Zen Adams, he is in charge of our linguistic department"  
  
"nice to meet you" smiled Zen as he stood to shake her hand "you can call me Zen" he said happily.  
  
"Well, its nice to meet you all.. and please call me Serena" she said sweetly. She had all about the guys in the palm of her hands, all rapt up in her presence they were unaware of how silly they looked.  
  
"Why don't you guys join us" said Mike as he stood to get a seat for Serena only Darien had already beaten him to it.  
  
"Thank you Darien". Darien pushed the seat forward and allowed her to get comfortable.  
  
"Your welcome Serena" he stated while he took his blazer off and hanging it behind his seat. Serena as she sat comfortably.  
  
"Now which pizza would you like?" asked Darien as he made himself comfortable searching the table for plates and utensils.  
  
"Um.. I think Ill pass on the pizza and have some salad from the bar." Serena stood from the table smoothly. The guys all stood in unison as respect for the lady.  
  
"Guys.... RELAX!" she motioned for them to sit down "I'm a big girl" she smiled largely as she left the table leaving the men watching as she made her way to the front. Devouring her as she strode, watching her movements more fluidly among the customers.  
  
"woooo...weeeeeee.."   
  
"Boy Dr. Chiba your one lucky guy"  
  
"Why don't we every get assistants like her"  
  
"Cause what Dr. Chiba wants, Dr. Chiba gets" marked Kyle. Darien just smiled as he placed a pizza on his plate. Indeed he was a lucky man, beautiful, smart and lives with him. He smiled at the thought but felt he should leave that hidden till later.  
  
"Darien would you like a salad?" asked Serena from her place in line.  
  
"No that's okay Serena" he said as he watch her features very dearly.  
  
"She's gorgeous" said Kyle.  
  
"Ditto" smiled Darien.  
  
"So Dr..... what about her intelligence" asked Nathan.  
  
"Wait till you hear her back ground" he smiled, really proud of himself for acquiring such an assistant.  
  
Serena carefully placed lettuce on her plate and stacked away other condiments to make her perfect salad. The bell rang towards the front and instinctively she looked up. Her eyes sharpened to find a two familiar hit-man. 'WOLF' she thought 'I don't think so. Not while I'm here' she said walking casually to the group of men engrossed in their conversation.  
  
"Where is that man?" thought the short but casual man entering the restaurant vicinity. While the other followed from behind   
  
"His car is outside".   
  
"Ah..there he is". Making their way towards a table and sat quietly pretending to read the menu. "Too many people around him but he's still readily available to be killed"  
  
Serena sat down casually as the others seemed to stop their conversation as she approached.  
  
"Oh don't mind me..." smiled Serena as she sat next to Darien. Placing her purse on the floor she casually looked up to find her enemy to be watching. Serena pretended to be at ease as she carefully ate her salad.  
  
"I was having problems getting the STC model in testing mode" said Kyle  
  
"What's the problem" asked Darien curious to why this has not been dealt with.  
  
"Well... when we made connections to the A wire to bring forth power to the left duct it didn't work"  
  
"left duct? Kyle that doesn't sound right. I've read the blue prints on that and your suppose to re-route the micro-conduit to provide un-interfered power to the main valves not the left duct." Said Darien a little alarmed that they didn't catch that.  
  
"Darien.... That was the first mistake.. It didn't work"  
  
"What do you mean it didn't work?... from both of our calculations it should hover enough power" said Darien as he looked towards Michael  
  
"Sorry this isn't in my department" he said.  
  
"Darien.. I know we made precise calculations and indeed I thought it would of given enough power to heighten the motor... but it didn't work."  
  
"Have you tried re-routing from the top down so that the semi-conductors help generate power"  
  
"We have but the fiber optics that have been installed have been blowing and heating to an overwhelming rate... If it is on for longer than 20 minutes it melts. Some areas also generate more power than others causing it to be unbalanced."  
  
"It seems that you need a line conditioner" said Serena as she placed her fork down and wiped her mouth softly. Darien glanced at the girl as she made movements that seem so earthy, the others too averted a little surprised.  
  
"A line conditioner?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Yes, it seems that the problem your having is trying to keep power to your robot and you are unable to do that due to the instability of your optics. It overheats and melts within minutes" said Serena as Kyle nodded. "well if you placed line conditioners within each connecting power line and conduit charges it should help"  
  
"Yes... I see...the device will filter electric power and help reduce overheating" said Darien. Serena nodded then once more spoke.  
  
"It should also help suppress power surges, acting as a buffer between the power line and the machines power source." Said Serena as the Darien and the others watched her amusingly. "It should also help regulate the quality of power to ensure that the electrical flow is constant thus giving you power at all areas". The men stared in silence as she smiled. Surprised they guys mouth gaped and eyes bugged.  
  
"Your perfectly right" smiled Darien as he stared at Serena's bright features.   
  
"Serena were you speaking English just now?" asked Michael being a chemist he was lost in her description. Darien smiled largely, surely her skills which she has shown perfectly was going to come in handy.  
  
"Michael I'm sure if we spoke about your new project in California on water purification you would understand that the ion exchanges are rather high. Giving the water that is some what tainted with too much blue isotopes. But if you look at the kinetics of it all you would realize that the rates of change in concentration of reactants should occur only if you add enough red isotopes leveling the degree of the blue. Hence giving you a purified and softer water treatment." Darien chuckled slightly as he watched the others features. Indeed Serena has proven herself, more than he ever thought. His conversations now were not going to be lost in his assistants minds when he asked or probed for opinions.  
  
"Serena...." Said Darien waiting for her to comment.  
  
"hmmm"  
  
"Your hired!" he pitched the most handsome smiled. Causing Serena to flush a bit.  
  
"Serena... by any chance did you major in chemistry?" asked Michael.  
  
"A degree in Chemistry, Cognitive Science and a masters in Computer Science from the world renown MIT" boasted Darien proud of his 'girl'. "Ghaaa...lie.. Where they hell did they find you?" asked Kyle  
  
"Do they have any more of you where you came from" asked Michael. Serena giggled at the comment as she slightly turning her face still keeping an eye on her rival.  
  
"Will you all excuse me" said Darien as he stood "natures calls" Serena watched as Darien made his way towards the restrooms. Her eyes averted towards the two men as he watched Darien walked off without his group of friends, she eyes narrowed to sharp shards as her rivals face turned up with a grin. Whispering something to the other, the other man stood and exited out the door. 'hmm.. yes go wait in the car' she said to herself.  
  
"Will you men excuse me for a sec" said Serena as she stood. Serena casually walked towards the restrooms. In front of her was two doors one on the left was the women's, the one on the right was the men's room and happy to see that their was another small room beside it where pay phones were set. Serena first stayed to were she would get a full view to whom was approaching. Once she set sites on her man, Serena held her back against the wall facing the men's door.. Hearing steps, she waited as she lifted her skirt a ways to reach between her legs around her mid thighs. Feeling the garter belt she unsnapped her little but very lethal weapon. Relaxing a little she waited as the footsteps became more defined. Serena sighed as she sees the man in front of her wanting to enter the men's room.  
  
'I don't think so' thought Serena as she lunged grabbing the man's back collar. He lost his footing surprised he slightly fell back. Serena took this opportunity to wrap her left arm around his neck as she slammed him towards the other side of the wall. 'ouf' grumbled the man.  
  
"why are you here?" firmly she tightened her hold. The man wriggled and tried to move against Serena. "I wouldn't do that" said Serena as she held the revolver against his side. The man stopped feeling the shadow of her weapon.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the man.  
  
"answer my question.... Why are you here?"  
  
"I was just having lunch"  
  
"LIAR" spat Serena thankful that the business had slowed. She held more force to her weapon as she asked once more. "What... are.... You... doing... here?"  
  
"Like I said I was having lunch" he said. Serena's patience was growing to a thread.  
  
"Lunch huh.." she whispered as she leaned forward with her shoulder providing more pressure towards the man. "Don't get any ideas" she whispered as she jagged the gun to cause a painful indentation on his side. Slowly releasing her arm around his neck, Serena took her free hand and pulled the spider pin from her hair. Still holding the pistol firmly, she bit the tip of the pin with the front of her teeth. Pulling a black cap exposing a pin like needle. A test squeeze, the needle-point set free a black tear shape liquid.  
  
"Come on I can sue you for assault" said the man wondering what she was doing. Within instant just as he was to say another he felt a needle like prick by his neck. "What the hell are you doing?". Serena pushed herself off from the man and stepped back a ways a bit.  
  
"Don't think I'm stupid" she spat watching him carefully as she set her revolver on the fold of her waist skirt hidden to anyone who would come. The man touched his neck to where the needle pain was coming from. A throbbing pain came when he grazed it.  
  
"What did you do?" asked the man  
  
"Don't play games with me Mr.....WOLF" she said with a grim smile. His eyes widen as he focused on the woman that knew his identity.  
  
"WHO...who... are you and...what did you do to me?" he asked still holding his neck. Just then Darien opened the door to the men's room.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked as he looked at Serena than to the man.  
  
"Oh I was just using the phone and then making small talk with this man" she said. Darien looked at the man a little suspiciously as she measured him as being ruffed looking.  
  
"Ready to go back?" she asked.  
  
"Sure" he said as he waited for her and they began to walk away.  
  
"VENOM" said Serena as she turned. Darien too turned with interest of her venom outburst.  
  
"What????" asked the man  
  
"You asked what type of defense a 'BLACK WIDOW' has... their poisonous   
  
"VENOM" emphasizing on the word venom. "It is a black widows favorite defense. Mr. Wolf.." she smiled greatly as she sees his features darken and horrid. Serena turned back as Darien now stared at her suspiciously. Serena smiled to Darien and started to walk away when she heard a faint whisper.  
  
"VIXEN!".   
  
Smiling honorable she walked with Darien towards the men until she remembered. 'oh shit' . She needed to dispose of him as well.  
  
"Darien... Ill be back I need to use the restroom". Smiling sweetly Darien nodded and returned with his friends. Slowly Serena made her way back towards the restrooms remembering their was a door for emergency exist. Carefully eyeing the door before opening she was happy to hear that their were no alarms. 'Now where is he' she thought as she look around to the cars that were parked. Her eyes quickly spotted the man in a blue Crown Victoria sitting impatiently. 'hmm..' thought Serena. Serena looked around and walked quietly towards the furthest car to her left. Along the wall it was the only one hidden. Lifting her skirt again, to reach towards her garter belt. She removed a small knife like instrument.  
  
"What's taking him so long, he should of finished by now" the man murmured through his clenched teeth. His eyes sparked some type of curiosity as he see's a blond woman walking towards him. Looking at her with interest, his eyes focused on her legs that strutted almost rythmatically. "What do we have here?" coming out of the car he was prepared to flirt a little seeing that it was no harm while waiting for his friend.  
  
Serena saw the man and measured him slightly as he came out of his car. Her eyes became a flirtatious glare and her womanly instincts became heightened. She watched the man cross his arms and leaned back against the door of the car. His eyes still focused on her.  
  
"excuse me sir" she batted.  
  
"How may I help you?"  
  
"Umm.." said Serena "Can I ask you for a hand in changing my tire?" she almost coo-d  
  
"Well, lets see what do I get for the job" he smiled. Serena cringed at the site of his teeth. Yellow and grungy dark.  
  
"How about I make payment after its done" she responded. Getting an eyebrow of an interest from the man.  
  
"Sounds good, direct my lady" he said. Serena began to walk towards a green auto seeing that it was the closest to being hidden. Her hips swayed and indeed the man was interested all right.  
  
"Here.. she said" pointing at the deflated tire and leaning on the door frame. He bent down to look and as he did so, Serena made her move. With her fore arm she pulled her arm back towards her body and released a full-blown hit on the spine of his neck. Falling forward, his eyes went blank and darkness. Falling forward the man did not move. Sighing she kneeled in front of him as she fringed with her hair as she grasped for another pin. This was the way Serena liked to kill, silently. No blood no pain just quiet eternal sleep.  
  
"Where is Serena?" asked Michael.  
  
"Here I am". Smiling and collective she made her way towards the group who had just finished up the last slice.  
  
"I need to get going" stood Kyle "I've got a few things to finish before I leave tonight"  
  
"Yeah me too"  
  
"and I need to still show Serena around" smiled Darien.  
  
"Oh sure rub it in" mumbled Michael.  
  
One by one they started to descend outside the restaurant. It had been a few minutes since she had ridden of the man behind the restaurant and had been 25 for the wolf. 'he should be asleep' thought Serena as Darien opened her door. "thank you"  
  
"Your welcome". Darien's smile was bright and Serena's as well. This was definitely an assignment she was enjoying much. Siren's were heard and an ambulance and a fire truck made their way towards the restaurant.  
  
"I wonder what happened?" he asked silently as he drove out of the parking lot.  
  
"someone probably fainted" responded Serena with a slight smile.  
  
  
  
Stay tune for Chapter 7  
  
Umalific@hotmail.com 


	8. Femme Fatale 7

Femme Fatale C7  
raq-UMALI  
6/15/01  
  
Edited by Kell - 11.2001  
  
  
It had been a short day for Serena, after lunch she and Darien had gone back to the office to straighten out a few things. First off, where her office would be, undoubtingly near Darien's of course. Then it was showing Serena around again but with more detailed introductions and specific areas where he mostly spends time in, his lab.  
  
Though the whole building was almost labeled as Dr. Chiba's stomping grounds, he still had his personal favorites. It was where many gadgets and many devices were started, blue prints for many of his inventions strewn about. Serena's eyes inspected everything, from the littered mess of paper work that was left by others to the spilled coffee cup. Serena's eyes went a bit gray as she knew that this would upset Darien. He was a perfectionist when it came to his work, him being sloppy was not his background. A neat freak and an idealist for many things, he would sure be upset with the mess that was left for him to see. Serena peered through her glasses and found Darien to be near another area checking out another gizmo he was building. Picking up a few pieces of paper, one by one she looked at them to see if they were of mere importance. Noting that they were nothing but scribbles or drawings of female parts of some kind, she threw them away. While trying to be discreet, she gathered up napkins to wipe the coffee when the door opened and entered two young male interns. The badge they held spoke the fresh out of college or in college venue. Both young men looked a little pale at the fact that Darien was in, it was the sign of surprise on their faces that gave way when they looked towards Darien then to the desk they left a mess. Serena looked at both with a bit of stern but yet relaxed smile. Crossing her arms, she moved aside to show the men that it was cleaned up.  
  
"Ahh... my interns," Darien came strolling towards the two men who now stood close to Serena. "Serena may I introduce to you, my personally picked interns. James Johnson and Max Roberts, gentlemen this is Miss Serena Tsukino, she is my assistant," he added.  
  
"Gentlemen," Serena extended her hand for the professional shake. Both shook it politely and a little too weakly for Serena.  
  
"Serena, these two will make fine scientist one day, and who's to say that they are not already making a name for themselves by working here," Darien went on about how the two were very well mannered and very efficient in everything. 'Neat' and never leaving a job unfinished. Serena smiled somewhat at the word 'NEAT'.  
  
"I'm sure they are..." Serena added to Darien's description of the two. The two looked at her with a bit shades of red. Flushing for Serena had caught them in the time of wasting while Darien was away.  
  
"In fact, I have a feeling that when I am away they make up plans or other ways of perfecting other gadgets or other gizmos of sorts," Serena all about laughed at the comment. The young men were being embellished and Serena knew too well, the real boys Darien had described to be perfect interns. Darien's name was announced and as usual he was being paged. Leaving the three to stand amongst themselves Darien left to take the call in the hallway.  
  
"So gentlemen, I hope I don't come in here with Dr. Chiba seeing the mess you have left ever again," Serena sternly smiled as both men nodded. "I don't want to have to save your intern asses for leaving spilled cup of coffee or indecent drawings of young women." The two men looked shamefully down, finding something more interesting on the floor rather than face Serena.   
  
"We didn't think he was coming back today, seeing that he left for lunch early."  
  
"I have only known Dr. Chiba for a day and I can clearly see that he is a man by his work. A brilliant mind does not leave work to be unfinished or unstable. I even knew for our mere meeting to not assume about Dr. Chiba. And even if he hadn't returned, you should be ashamed of the blue prints you are doing of women."  
  
"Apologies Miss. Tsukino."  
  
"Gentlemen... from what I see you two should be proud of yourself for being so thoughtfully picked and liked by Dr. Chiba, don't let his description be false perception, he seems to think highly of both of you. Letting him down would be anal!" she reprimanded. Both men dropped their heads again, her words were right on the money.  
  
"Serena, we need to go to the chemical lab. Michael needs my assistance," he motioned as she began to walk away from the two men. Darien had already gone out the door when Serena turned around.  
  
"Boys, your blue prints are in the trash. I expect nothing but what Dr. Chiba perceives of you or else. Do I make myself clear?" she threatened as she waited for a response from the two boys.  
  
***  
  
After the trip to the chemical lab and to the weaponry center Serena was a bit tired and it was only 3:00. Which kind of puzzled her in a way, usually she was awake at all time and prepared to jump out of an airplane. But today was different, then again she had jetlag and had woken up so early in the morning.  
  
Serena sat down for a bit, looking at her empty desk. For the moment all that was on there were a phone, stapler and other secretarial necessities. As Serena stifled a yawn, Darien came walking in looking at her a little concerned.  
  
"Tired already?" he asked with a bit of sarcasm. She blushed a bit before retorting to his sarcasm.  
  
"Hello... jet-lag...... early morning pep show..." Serena held her laughter in as Darien's face turned away with a sly grin "new faces to remember...then rounds of labs...I think I'm entitled to a yawn," she sat back to her chair as he sat on the edge watching her.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena, I didn't even think that you had come from the east-coast which is three hours ahead. Why don't you leave early," Darien was stern in his ways but he had a heart. He knew Serena was tired, from the looks in her eyes her brain was sifting a lot. She did well in the Chemical lab when Michael needed assistance. Infact she was of more use to him than he was. Serena deserved to go home early, and on her first day, she had proven herself worthy of the position.  
  
"I really don't think I should, I mean it is my first day and I don't want to give the impression that I tire easily."  
  
"Serena, you've proven yourself enough to my colleagues better yet to me with your knowledge. I know you are tired from your moving here to today's adventures," he smiled, thinking of this mornings show. Serena caught on and threw a pencil she found to be on her desk.  
  
"Dr. Chiba...I know where that brilliant mind of yours is going...Stop it!"  
  
"Seriously Serena...go ahead and go."  
  
"Are you sure?" A knock on the door was heard and instinctive a familiar set of blondish white hair appeared.  
  
"Dare, you still gonna help me on that project?" questioned Michael as he came in.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine...Mike and I are going to work on a project we've been delaying for a while." Michael was eyeing the two, to his eyes, the two had gotten pretty close in one day.  
  
"Will you be working late?" she asked courteously as she stood.  
  
"Not sure why?"  
  
"Dinner will get cold"  
  
"Dinner? I thought you were tired?"  
  
Michael was hearing the conversation and it surprised him to see that Darien was being so caring and kind hearted to his assistant. I mean sure he showed how fond he was with Serena during lunch but this casual talking was more. Perhaps it is because Serena had brains and the others didn't. But 'Dinner', not only did he not bring personal affairs to his office but does he ever invited his assistant to dinner.   
  
"I am but it doesn't mean I can't cook dinner...Lets see," thought Serena as she picked up her blazer, "I saw some steak their last night, I think I'll cook up some steak parmigian and angel hair pasta with tomato basil."   
  
Darien looked on at the woman with sheer intrigue, 'smart, beautiful' he thought as his head was clouded with the scene from this morning 'and can cook' and then remembered that Michael did not know their living situations. 'oh boy' he thought 'I'm going to do some explaining,' he ended as he looked at Mike's brow creased to the top of his forehead.  
  
"Then again, I guess Andrew and I can just have dinner--'alone'" she smiled as she picked up her purse making her way towards the door. Darien still sat on the edge of the desk, still thinking how this woman was captivating him to his soul. She was different and as much as he wanted to make their relationship only business, his personal thoughts reminded him that he needed someone. Someone that he could talk to or not shy away when it regarded his work. Someone like Serena. Its only been 24 hours and his heart already knew but did he really want to submit to it. Darien had taken a liking to her, and already he knew that 'this woman was dangerous,' he though and nodded his head in defeat. Already she knew how to play his cards right.  
  
"Time?" his lips parted as he watched her move towards the door.  
  
"6:30.. don't be late."   
  
Serena left the office with a smug smile on her face. She was tired indeed and as much as she didn't want to leave him unattended, the thought of being not well... she would not be able to ward off anyone would do her no good. Besides she knows her assasins like the back of her hand. She has studied them thourougly, they have attempted once to take him today, they wont try again till later.  
  
Darien remained sitting on the edge of the table as Michael and him watched the retreating Serena out the door. With a smile he looked towards Michael whom was ready for the response to his questions.  
  
"Inquiring minds want to know?" taunted Darien.  
  
"YES! please... I'm more than curious about DINNER? And she knows Andrew as well?"  
  
"Yes...you see.... The Unix housing company seemed to have gotten my preferences mixed up and thought I had wanted a female for a room mate and..."  
  
"They sent Serena!!!!"  
  
"BINGO!"  
  
"Serena living with YOU!" then it registered "YOU LUCKY DOG! You gain her as an assistant now you live with her too. Whats next marriage?"  
  
"HEY now.... Don't start rumors...you know how many yapping employees we have in here. And don't jump to conclusions, we are just room mates," emphasize Darien.  
  
"Yeah... like I can't see the attraction between you two when you talk."  
  
"What attraction?" hid Darien. "I have no clue to what your talking about."  
  
"You know......The clouded eyes you get when she speaks or when she shows you what she's made of, openly testing her intelects..."  
  
"I just think she's brilliant that's all," smiling Darien entered his office. Following right behind him was Mike.  
  
"Yeah but I think that's what turns you on huh.... " said Mike out loud as his mind reeled at the situation "Shannon and Melissa were airheads. They didn't last more than a week or two with you." Mike was thoughtfully thinking as he held his finger near his chin. "Shannon was the longest and I think you just tolerated her ignorance because you were lonely." Darien walked out of the office, still being followed by Mike, all a while the smile on his face was larger and much brighter. "But Serena has been the only one that can talk on your level without trying to break it down ito high school logics. She can talk physics for Pete's sakes and she's not afraid to use her intellects.....the beauty is just the icing isnt it?" Darien entered the elevator and stood infront of Mike. Mike still inquiring about the situation stared from outside the elevator waiting for Darien to answer. "That's it.... YOU LIKE HER... Your more than attracted to her..." he waited for an answer. Darien only grinned.  
  
"We need to hurry.... I have dinner waiting!" he responded as the elevator door closed leaving Mike.  
  
***  
  
Serena had gone home and did as she intended. After a nice hour nap and a shower, she had done the honors of making dinner as she planned. Wearing fitted jeans and a some-what short white baby tee, she was comfortable and dressed to be comfortable.  
  
The clock was striking 5:30 when she heard the doors open and close. From the sounds of items flopping down, it is Andrew. Cutting up the veggies in small bite size, she turned to see Andrew. With a large smile she welcomed him home.  
  
"Hi.. how's work?" she asked.  
  
"Same ol same ol," he grunted as he took a seat on one of the stools. "Hey I never knew your hair was so long?" he mentioned as he leaned over to take a look at her knee length hair.   
  
"I usually have it up but since its wet I left it down."  
  
"OH! Anyways, how about you? How was your first day? Here let me help you," he motioned for her to give him the veggies to cut.  
  
"Nah uh...not untill you wash your hands."  
  
"Women-you know-we don't have sinks out in the wilderness or when were at war to wash our hands everytime we eat."  
  
"Well were not outside in the wilderness or do we live uncivilized at the moment," she laughed a bit.  
  
"Okay," he motioned as he held his hands up for inspection. Hearing the door open again and a light hello.  
  
"Good. In the kitchen." Handing over the cutting board to Andrew and going over towards the stove.   
  
"Serena, how was your day? Did you like the new people you'll be working with?"  
  
"My day went well... As for my BOSS...." Teased Serena as she knew Darien was listening. "He was a SLAVE DRIVER...... HE's SOOOO MEAN... and HE SMELLS!"  
  
"BEG YOUR PARDON... I do not smell!" replyed Darien as he came in rolling up his sleeves.  
  
"I knew you were listening," she teased then looking at Andrew who was a little confused. Darien went to the sink and washed his hands. "See Andrew that's how you offer to help; you first wash your hands." With a slide glance then back to washing his hands, Darien smiled to the way Serena had looked. She was so comfortable, no make up to hide behind, no frapperies of all sorts to contort a man's mind to how they can wear such things. She was just beautifully o naturale!  
  
"Wait? Darien, how did you get included in the conversation. Serena your boss smells?? Darien, how would you know how her day went, and if her boss smelled," Andrew rambled on. Darien stood next to Serena as he took the stalk of carrot she was trying gather. Then it dawned on him, 'she's teasing Darien,' stopping what he was doing he looked at the two.  
  
"Hey..." Serena frowned towards Darien as he took the carrot and stuck it in his mouth. "You'll spoil your diner."  
  
"You said dinner will be ready when I got home," he mentioned as he got another sleeve of carrot from her pile.  
  
"No I didn't," she said facing him and pulling the stalk that hung from his lips. "I said dinner will be at 6:30 and its only 6." Serena then put the carrot in her mouth. Darien's eyed a little amused at what she had done. Serena realized what she had done and blushed a bit as they watched each other.  
  
"Serena did you say your boss smells?" asked Andrew.  
  
"YEAH.. he does!" she faced Darien a bit.  
  
"And you said I don't smell," he pointed at Darien, "Serena are you saying you work with Darien?"  
  
"Uh huh." She mumbled as she ate the carrot.  
  
"She's my new assistant," Darien cut in as he stole another carrot from the pile before quickly walking away towards the other side of the counter.  
  
"Darien.... Ooo... will you just set up the table already and get away from my carrots." Andrew watched the two as they flirted. The two made such a warm couple he couldn't smile any larger. 'These living conditions are gonna be priceless,' he thought, 'wait till the guys hear about this.'  
  
***  
  
To Serena's happiness, the weeks ahead went on without much confrontations or killings. Just a few rug rat spies she had to deal with and it had been quiet. Serena was some what relaxed with her surroundings and new environment. Just like what they said, being his assistant and his room mate was perfect. Indeed she was everywhere he went, from the office, rounds at the labs and to his home she was with him. At lunch, he would invite her and take her along or just order in and lounge in their office for playful conversations.  
  
Serena was very well liked and envied at the most. She had the respects of many of her collegues and other high ties. She was beautiful and very well rounded, envies came from woman for not only her beauty but her relationship with their handsome Dr. Chiba. Though it was a mere boss/secretary-assistant relationship and aside from the flirting that they do. It was clearly seen that the two were attracted to one another.  
  
At the work place, a few who had the courage to try, had many times openly invited Darien to dinner or even for some coffee, which many knew was his concotion for a great morning. It was one of those things where 'If you want to get on Dr. Chiba's good side... you get him coffee.' Much to the invitee's disappointment, never would he take any offers or even give it a second chance. But if Serena had ever mentioned the word dinner or coffee of anything else for that matter, the only answer she ever received was 'TIME? See you then.'. The other women didn't know how Serena did it, but literally she had Darien.  
  
From the other's point of view, Serena too was stricken. Making sure her boss's documents perfected or went out of her way to complete a task or assignment for him. She was very well capable of anything, reading his blue prints and editing his mistakes, he trusted her to the fullest. Serena knew his inventions like it was her own. Being one of the first person he showed it too, she knew which areas need focus on or needed redoing. Thus when Darien could not come by to do the final inspection or he was busy with meetings, she would make it her duty to inspect it herself. Some how pleasing him was her first priority.  
  
Everyone had their own assumptions or even ideas to their boss/secretary-assistant relationship. It was obvious to how much the two paired or more so when their talks would seem more intimate than the last.  
  
***  
  
Their living conditions were awesome to all three of them. Serena loved living with them, infact she was treating this assignment almost permanent. Darien of course felt the same way. He had grown to have Serena always with him. She with each passing day, he was still captivated with her in more ways than any woman had ever. Looking forward to a new day in which he would be shared to Serena's other hidden talents. Her intellect he appreciated the most, articulate and open to new ideas was helpful to him. Well rounded to know that she was very feminine. Cooking was another speciality trait she had perfected. In fact, Darien and Andrew had gained a couple of pounds while she's been there. Now he would make sure that he would take that morning jog with her.  
  
***  
  
"So Darien, we still on for poker at your place tonight?"  
  
"Umm.. you know I don't know if something came up let me check my calendar," thought Darien as he and Kyle walked towards another lab when they heard Darien's name being called from an angelic voice he would know anywhere.  
  
"Dr. Chiba," Darien and Kyle turned around and faced the professionally dressed Serena. As always, her hair was up. Never would he ever see her hair loose around working hours.  
  
"And where have you been hiding Miss. Tsukino?" he asked  
  
"Hi Kyle. In your office... with these" she handed him some papers, "Just to let you know that I edited pages 3 and 8. From the data, it was the opposite to what the report had described so I took the liberty to change it. It just needs your approval and signature before I bring it down to Mr. Lancaster." Darien had opened the report quickly to review and skim through. Noting the areas in which she edited. Signing the document for approval then handing it back.  
  
"Oh and by the way, you have an appointment at 2:30 with Lynberg and Smead, and your poker with the boys tonight." Just then a face that she had been avoiding all day came to view and made eye contact with her. "Ohhhhh," she whinned as Darien grew concerened for his prized possession.  
  
"Serena, what's the matter?"  
  
"Him," she turned to a smile as she felt him approach her. Darien through a side glance and found the fiber optics tech to be coming towards them.  
  
"Charles?"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"I heard," said Kyle to Serena.  
  
"Heard what?" asked Darien to Kyle.  
  
"He's determined to get Serena to go out with him."   
  
"Is he now?" Darien looked at Serena, seeing her irritated, he was at ease. To his knowledge, not once had anyone asked Serena out and frankly that's the way he liked it. If it seemed that he was protective of her, it was true. He has heard many men talk about her, wondering many things they thought she can do behind closed doors. And many times he had interrupted those men to give them an earfull and some cold hearted advice on talking about Serena again. Many with that advice clearly found the bearing that he held over Serena and did not or could not find the nerve to even ask her out, well that is until Charles.  
  
"Serena." Serena greeted the man with a false smile. "Hello Dr. Chiba, Dr. Manning."  
  
"Hello!" said both men.  
  
"If I was a impatient man, Serena I would think that you were avoiding me."  
  
"Oh...I didn't know you were looking for me. What did you need me for?"  
  
"Serena... I wanted to know if you were free this evening."  
  
"Free.. um.. I'm afraid not. You see..."  
  
"She's having dinner with me," responded Darien as he looked up at the man awaiting for any challenges. Serena looked at him with thankful eyes.  
  
"But I thought you were having poker with the guys."  
  
"No, its been canceled," affirmed Darien. Kyle looked a little stunned. 'What poker is being canceled, but I can see why,' he trailed as he looked at Serena and Darien who eyed each other.  
  
"I see," said Charles who eyed the two. 'So the rumors are true... these two have something going on.' "Perhaps some other time," he ended. "I'll see you around Serena, Dr. Chiba, Dr. Manning."  
  
"Yes perhaps." smiled Serena.  
  
"Good day Charles." Darien held a hidden smile. 'Some other time.. I think not.' Once he was out of ear shot. Serena faced and him smiled largely.  
  
"I would hug you fiercly right now."  
  
"Whats stopping you?" he grinned.  
  
"Dr. Chiba, do you want to feed the fire?" she grinned.  
  
"What fire?"  
  
"You haven't heard?" she asked.  
  
"Heard what?" Darien turned to Kyle, "Heard what?"  
  
"Rumors of you and Serena more than just in a working relationship," Kyle answered. He knew Darien didn't know this, for Darien was too busy to trouble his mind with rumors.  
  
"Yeah... and they even said that we do shameless things during lunch at our office behind closed doors," Serena giggiled. Darien turned to Serena with a smile than back to Kyle.  
  
"For goodness sakes, Kyle you've joined us a few times," Darien chuckled.  
  
"Hey don't look at me, I didn't start it. But my favorite is the one where you two were in the weaponry room and did the naughty on top of the missle.  
  
"WHAT?" Darien look a bit surprised then he contemplated. Staring at Serena's bright eyes tempted him. "I'll feed that fire any day," grinned Darien as he grabbed Serena for a large feirce hug. Unexpected Serena laughed full heartedly as Kyle grinned then looked around. Sure enough many were looking at all the commotion.  
  
"Now look what you've done, Dr. Chiba," laughed Kyle, "you've got the whole floor watching you, you two will never hear the end of it now."  
  
"I don't mind as long as it doesn't bother Serena," he said as he released Serena who was still laughing.  
  
"I don't mind. Thanks Darien, but what about your poker night?" she remembered, "you shouldn't cancel it, for the sakes of my social life."  
  
"Well, let's see."  
  
"How about you just tell the guys to come over and keep it to yourself and I'll cook you guys something. How's that?" Before Darien was able to say anything Kyle had interrupted.  
  
"That's sounds good Serena can you make that potato salad I had the ends of last time you brought some in. The guys hogged it all up"  
  
"Sure can...what else? Any other request?" she faced Darien, unknowing to the both of them but clearly seen to others was Darien's arm was still draped around her waist.  
  
"Serena you know what ever you cook is more than acceptable to me." He whispered as he moved locks of loose hair away from her face. Blushing a bit Serena can only smile larger and brighter.  
  
"Yeah and it's not like he and Andrew were eating 'gourmet' before you came along."  
  
"I beg your pardon..."  
  
"Paging....Dr. Chiba, you have a call on line four," Darien cringed then exhaled.  
  
"Hate to brake this ring of fire up but I seem to have a call."  
  
"Well, its just as well, I have to get this to Dr. Braxton in a few minutes."   
  
"Serena, if you don't mind, I'll walk with you," asked Kyle as Darien watched them while he spoke on the phone.   
  
"No.. I don't."  
  
"Shall we?" Kyle offered his arm to Serena catching Darien's eyeful. With a slight playful mock Kyle winked at Serena, waving a final goodbye to Darien.  
  
"I shall see you later Dr. Chiba," Darien held the phones ear piece as he yelled.  
  
"I expect a full report on the fire I've started today Kyle," Kyle waved an arm as he retreated.  
  
****  
  
Serena was in her room, sending an email to her superiors when she heard noise coming from outside. A little suspicious she made her way towards the window. With her eyes adjusting to the dark, she was used her own nocturnal senses, she developed. Seeing nothing, she went around her bed to the night stand and pulled out night shade, a device that enables her to clearly see the dark. Using it just like binoculars, she scanned the area, from the far away trees to the balcony she found no one suspicious.  
  
Masculine laughter rang through her mind and she quickly turned towards the patio area. Where six men speaking to each other loudly with a beer in hand. Her eye drifting to one in particular, Darien. Talking and laughing among his friends is how she liked seeing him. Though nothing was ever geared towards her, she knew when he was working he was always in a heap of unstoppable stress. From a man with his brilliance he just should be kept happy, rather than solve the worlds problems. Serena still lingered, leaning against the slightly chilled window pains. Her eyes still watching over Darien, as if he knew she was watching his eyes lifted to see her's. For a brief moment their eyes were interlocked and then as the others noticed it as well, he smiled and lifted his beer towards her figure. Nodding her head she returned to her lap top to resume her email and updated her superiors on the happens and what they needed to know.  
  
Serena heard a nock on the door. In bed now reading a book she made herself comfortable and not revealing anything she told the knocker to enter. The door creaked open and Darien entered.   
  
"HI"  
  
"HI"  
  
"Poker over already?"  
  
"No not yet, the guys are just taking a break."  
  
"I see.... You guys have plenty of food right?"  
  
"Plenty.. you've made more than plenty. The guys are scouring the cabinets for take out containers."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you all like it."  
  
"Serena, we're all bachelors."  
  
"Yes, I forgot," she giggled.  
  
"Anyhow, I just wanted to thank you and make sure you didn't need anything," he smiled warmly.  
  
"I'm fine Darien, but thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." Darien made the motion to close the door but opened it right back up "Hey Serena..."  
  
"mmm"  
  
"Make sure you take your robe if you come out," Serena blushed to the comment than threw a pillow towards the closing door and a laughing Darien.  
  
11:30 hit the mark on her clock and Serena's eyes were tired from her reports. She didn't hear much of the men outside and wondered if they all had gone home. Taking her robe she strolled out of her room. Other than being quiet the men still played their game. She crossed her arms and stood by the door frame towards the hallway. They all made a funny site with their features. Michael held his cards thoughtfully and held a   
sesame bread stick in his mouth. Andrew and Kyle held them between their fingers. Nathan had a dealers hat that made him look like a little child. Zen had several pretzels in the corner of his mouth. AS for Darien, even though he followed the men's actions, a sesame breadstick was wedged between his left ear he absolute looked adorable.  
  
"Hit me?" said Andrew as he took the bread stick and pretending to give it a puff like a cigar. Nathan gave him a card.  
  
"Heheheh...losers.... You're all going to get it now," laughed Andrew as he grinned at his cards.  
  
"Andrew you keep saying that and each time Michael takes your money," laughed Kyle.  
  
"Darien, how about you?"  
  
"Umm.. hit me..."  
  
"I didn't know you played poker that way." The men turned to face Serena. Laughing as they tried to take out their home made costumes of bread sticks and all. "Don't worry your secrets on your poker fetishes will stay with me," she giggeled before going to the kitchen and pouring herself some milk.  
  
"Did we wake you?" asked Darien as he stared at her from his seat. Nathan, Kyle, Michael and Zen stared at Serena in awe. They have never seen her hair so free. Serena was dressed in her short pale pink robe, waist length hair flowing down freely. Darien noticed their quietness and glanced at each and every single one before kicking them under the table.  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"Owww'  
  
"No.. you guys were actually too quiet that I had to come out and see if you all didn't pass out from all the beer consumption,"  
  
"Nah... it takes more than that to knock us out," said Andrew as he pretended to smoke his sesame cigar again.  
  
"I'm sure it does. I'm sure you guys aren't playing poker either." Serena made her way towards Darien placing her right hand around his chair.  
  
"Black Jack!" said Andrew a bit hoarsely, the others were still getting their fill on Serena.  
  
"Lets see what you have?" she asked as she crouched a bit. Their faces inches apart, Serena stared at his cards. Darien turned a bit to stare at her so near and so close. "Not bad," she whispered almost seductively as she turned to see Darien's face hovering quite close. The men watching smiled, and almost held their breath to see if Darien and Serena would go on. Darien was getting dizzy, for once he was the one feeling a bit hormonal of a woman. The fresh showered scent of a woman, not only any woman but Serena's essence were doing heavy teasing on his sense. Then he had a thought.  
  
"How about a good luck kiss?" he gestured bravely. The guys that were watching had smiles on their faces. Nathan even blushed to the comment and Kyle bit his lips to prevent from laughing. Andrew just smiled and raised his cards higher so he wouldn't be caught watching.  
  
"Good luck kiss," said Serena as she stared at him with amusement. "You don't need luck--your cards are unbeatable."  
  
"Well, a guy can't have too much luck," he grinned. That smile Serena thought, it's a dam killer. It gets her every time. Quickly and smoothly she pecked him on the cheek, but rather than the cheek she half caught the corner of his lips. Flushing, she turned and walked away. Her face was broiling to a broiled tomato.  
  
"Good luck!" she smiled and never once turning back. And if she did, she would of seen many faces in awe and envies. "Goodnight gentlemen, I'll see you all tomorrow." They all looked over towards the hallway and made sure she was gone.  
  
"DAMMMMMMM... Ive never seen her hair down. I never realized it was so long." Muttered Michael looking back at Darien still looking to where Serena had gone and dissappered to her room.  
  
"Someone's smitten to the word beyond crushes," laughed Zen.  
  
"I am not," answered Darien as he was brought to reality on his comment.  
  
"Gaawed... I didn't know she was that streamingly beautiful."  
  
"Ol na...tu...ral" said Michael in the most horrific imitation of some accent.  
  
"Serena is very professional and likes to keep it that way when she works. That is why she keeps her hair up."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
The men talked a few more about Serena and her qualities and it seems that if Darien hadn't told them that she was off limits, they would of all been making their moves on her. But clearly he had stated that any one that makes a move on her amongst his friends would surely get an earful from him and perhaps even more.  
  
~*  
  
A few weeks had passed and Serena was getting a bit antsy to why their has not been any attacks. The last one she had was too easy and wondered if that is all the stupid terrorist and assasins had. But of course she never let her guard down. But her mind was occupied to Darien and her flirtatious relationship. After that one innocent kiss, Serena was pulled and lured more into giving him more. But she kept her distance for she can see the same fire in his eyes.  
  
"Hi Steve," greeted Serena as she walked her way through the halls. Serena had made sure she knew and profiled most of Darien's workers and even more so remembered and registered their faces in her mind.  
"Morning Jaime."  
  
"Morning Serena," waved the petite woman. Serena rounded the corner and was about to enter her office when she saw a face that she had never seen before. Serena's eyes narrowed as she tried to file the features in her mind.  
  
"HI Serena," said a light and cheery voice.  
  
"Hi Stephanie.............Oh wait Steph" Just the woman Serena had wanted to see.  
  
"Hmm...," returned the woman as she had begun walking away before Serena called her back.  
  
"Has their been any new hiring's in this building?"  
  
"Mmm.. Not that I know of. I usually get informed and do the orientation before they are sent out to the halls, why?" Serena looked towards the man again. He was wearing black slacks and a lab coat, dark auburn hair and medium built. Stephanie caught Serena's eyes and followed to where it steadied.  
  
"Do you recognize him?" asked Serena, never keeping her eyes away from him.  
  
"No... no I don't... I mean being the assistant to the Human Resources Director. I'm the one that goes through the screenings and orientations and I don't at all recognize the man." Stephanie also narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps I should go ask who he is.. This cant be good being we're suppose to be tight on security,"  
she began to walk towards the man when Serena grabbed her arm.  
  
"No its okay Steph, I'm going to see Dr. Chiba maybe its his guest or something," Serena stammered. At first Stephanie gave her an incredulous look before agreeing.  
  
"Okay.. let me know if you have any problems."  
  
"Okay." after saying her goodbye to Stephanie she returned her gaze back to the man. The man stood their pretending to be looking over some files. Making the movements of writing and thinking. The doors to the hall opened and walked out was Darien and Kyle. She watched the man look up and smile. Darien and Kyle detoured to another hall and they guy followed suit a few ways back. "shit!" she muttured quietly and bit her lip. Serena thought quickly as she hurriedly followed them as well. 'How am I going to get him without anyone noticing?' she asked herself as she thought of a plan. Darien had gone in the control room, chances are the men in there had gone out to their lunch meeting. Which was scheduled with Mike till 3, so 'the room should be empty.'  
  
  
"Serena," said a voice. Serena turned a bit and smiled.  
  
"Yes James...." Serena returned to the man standing next to a station.  
  
"Have you seen Dr. Chiba, I need him to go over the blue prints with me...and.." perfect thought Serena.  
  
"James... he's in the control room, why don't you go ahead and go get him. Just do me a favor..." she whispered a bit.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Go through the back door okay."  
  
"Why?" he asked curiously.  
  
"They're redoing the locks and have put new sealants on the doors, they need to settle before everyone keeps going in and out.. You know what happened last time they resealed your lab doors."  
  
"yeah, I was sealed in there." James replyed "Okay..." James had gone about his ways, to the back to see Darien. Serena watched the man from a bit a far. 'gawd if this is their assasin, he's a slow one' she thought personally.   
  
After ten minutes had passed Serena was getting a bit anxious, she heard voices and turned to another hallway, she can clearly see through from an open door. It was James and Darien exiting the control room. Serena turned and just in time watched the man enter the control room. 'show time' she smiled as she turned to walk the other way where Darien and James had exited.  
  
The control room was dark and just as Serena expected no-one was working. Large screens were playing certain experimental tapes. Serena slowly entered the room. The only sound in the room was the audio voices from the tape, Darien's voice to be exact. She stayed along the walls, behind some machinery and sorts. A light padded footstep was heard and she ducked to see through some machinery that obstruct her view. There was the man, looking around to find who he thought he followed carefully. Serena smiled.  
Cat walking towards the doors, taking her badge and swiping it then locking the door completely, a slight beeping was heard and she instinctively disappeared.  
  
"Where the hell is he?" he said rather loudly then all of a sudden hearing a slick beep. Startled he turned to turning to his left than to his right he saw no one.  
  
"I see you've stumbled upon my web" Serena smoothly coo-ed. The man looked a bit baffeled at the sight of Serena, blond, beautiful, quite sultry and sexy. Serena's white silk shirt had been unbutton a bit, her skirt pulled higher and a slit on the side that were there was none before. Her flirtatious stride was hypnotic and alluring as she played with her next victim. "I've been watching you" slowly she approached her prey and silkily ran her hand along the side of the machines giving the man a few side glance and a sultrous smile.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the man, his heart raced as she came forward. The movements of her hands along the machines were teasing.  
  
"I'm Sere... I work here" stopping closely to the man as she leaned towards the monitor. Left leg thrust outwards, her upper thigh clearly showing through her large slit. "You... see.... I work here... and... I don't remember seeing you here before" laying a subtle hand on his lab coat then smoothing down to trace the contours of his chest then back up.  
  
"I'm new" he whispered as he can feel his sudden excitement begin to flare. He closed in on her and held her waist. "How about you why haven't I seen you before?"  
"Who me?... I don't see why...I've been here and there ... I get around"  
  
"I'm sure you do" he pushed her blouse a bit to the side to reveal her smooth shoulders.  
  
"Mmm... but I don't know who you are," she slyly cooed seeing a chair behind him.  
  
"Call me Jack...." He dipped to graze her shoulder "and you?" Serena brought her hands down to his chest and strongly shoved him, he stumbled down to the chair a bit puzzled. Coyly smiling she walked towards him with her womanly strut.  
  
"Call me anything you... want," she whispered as she placed her knee between his legs. The man groaned at the process seeing her silky legs. Serena came down to leave a butterfly kiss on his lips. In circular motions his hands began to rub her legs ushering her for more. Standing up a bit she looked at him. "I might be wild but Im not stupid" He looked at her confused. "I never do anything without protection" she whispered as she grazed his lips once more. Serena moved towards a desk, where she had once stumbled upon a sleeve of condom. It wasn't a surprise to her for she has seen a few time the operator and the engineer leave for a few and back dishelved and statiated. Fingering the condom and turned to her prey, she found him watching her every move. Showing him the condom as she walked back. Handing him the condom, Serena swiviled the man's chair, and stood behind him. The man was about to protest when she sternly said "SIT..." he sat and said nothing "I like to be the dominating one" she kissed his earlobe. Slowly massaging his shoulders... kneading he was indeed relaxing. With almost everything and anything Serena wore had some time of secret compartment or so that hid many things she liked to use. Just like her poisonous hair pins, she had her own set of rings that was as leathal. Serena fingered the large onyx stone that was situated on her ring finger. Opening the top with her thumb, their layed nesseled within webs were a few tiny little spiders. At the opening, the spider which seemed like were trained jumped to the victims neck, slowly crawled towards his scalp, now all she needed was time.  
  
"You're experienced" he groaned "and a very bad girl that needs to be disciplined" Serena was smiling at the thought.  
  
"Bad... yes... disciplined... I don't think you can handle it" Serena's hands began to wander to his neck as she talked her way to his trust. Jack became relax and within a few moments his legs began to tingle, he ignored it and assumed it was his arousal doing the tingling.  
  
"Ohhh.. very bad..." he groaned. "I shall need to tame you wild thing." The numbness now began to crawl to his waist.  
  
"How do you feel," she lowered her head to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Numb" he said as he tried to move his legs, her narrowed his eyes as he heard her answer.  
  
"Good" she spun the man around to face her. By now the man was paralyzed to the chair. Clearly the man was trying to move, she can see the strain in his features as he stared at his arm. Serena began to button her shirt with a grin.  
  
"What did you do to me?" he asked slowly as he felt his chest tingle.  
  
"Nothing that can be undone unless you don't cooperate. Now... tell me... who sent you" Serena caressed his face. Jack was certianly horrified, he was the assasin and he was to assasin the Dr. not be killed in the process.  
  
"I don't share names and who the fuck are you?"  
  
"You don't... how about I leave you like this....paralyzed and immobile" she roussled his hair.  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
"Try me?" she dared as she began to take a few steps.  
  
"Wait..." Serena turned to the sound of his pleading voice. He had already felt his upper chest tingle and he knew it was making its way to his neck.  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"I was hired by Mankin... Thomas Mankin... that's all I know." Serena faced him again and grinned.  
  
"That's good...... now were getting somewhere...." She turned him around and massaged his neck. "can you feel the tingle Jaq...." She whispered as she rubbed his chest from behind and brought it back up.  
  
"Yes... now we had a deal.... Help me" he pleaded....as he felt his neck numb and lifeless.  
  
Still caressing his chest and then moving back to his neck, Serena knew the effects her little comrades where putting. A tiny paralyzing chemical that they tend to use with their prey. She began to rub his neck and slowly bent to his level. "We never..... let our opponents live.." she whispered as she sensed his tension. Unable to move or say anything he sat there. Placing her right behind his head and her left on his chin... she spoke once more... "Jaq..... you can ... never... tame.. a black widow" she whispered lastly to his ear at the lowest and most sultry voice she could make. She heard Jack's harsh intake of breath before she quickly and smoothly jerked her hands, a crack was heard Jack's head fell limply to the side.  
  
Serena took a step back and smiled to her job. Looking up at the camera that was blinking red, for malfunction. "Another one bites the dust" she retreated, leaving the lifeless man sitting to be found by someone else.  
  
  
Stay tune...  
  
raq 


	9. Femme Fatale 8

Femme Fatale C8  
RaqUmali  
8/21/01  
PG13  
  
Edited by Kell - 11.02  
  
IM BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!... hehehe... Sorry peoples.. I'm still working on this k... so bare with me.  
  
~*  
  
Serena had gone a bit early that day as they were all ordered too. After an employee had stumbled upon the dead Jack as he called himself. Many were released so they may have peace in the investigation.  
  
"That was too close to home," Darien commented as he drove home. Serena was quiet but learned to make subtle and quirky remarks to hide her hidden identity.  
  
"I know.. that was really odd... I mean having that type of security our company has.. I thought it would be impossible."  
  
"Well you know that just concludes..." Darien thought as he remembered countless times where he was the target... Serena looked at him with interest as he turned the wheel.  
  
"Concludes what?" she asked  
  
"I wonder..." he thought.  
  
"Wonder what?" she was now curious to what Darien was thinking.  
  
"Nothing..." he turned to give her one of his wonderful to die for smile. Serena inwardly cursed herself for loving that smile, she already knew that this tactic of his was her weakness.  
  
~*  
  
The week had gone by and it had been quiet for Serena. But she was not about complain, the her job was easy enough for her that she really let the days go by and live itself.  
  
It was now Friday and Serena was gladly looking for that three day holiday weekend.  
  
"Serena..." Serena smiled as she recognized that voice.   
  
"Yes...Dr. Chiba," Darien couldn't help but smile, there was just something about the way she said his name. Whether Darien or Dr. Chiba.. it was said with finesses and...sultry.  
  
"You know... you keep saying my name that way, I'm going to think your flirting with me," he stood beside her.  
  
"Me... flirt with you... I think you've got it the other way around," looking around she noticed a few hidden eyes on them.  
  
"Me... oh no... no... no... it was you," Darien crossed his arms and swayed to back a bit to his heels. Serena knew this was getting no where... Remembering at one time when they both had a 20 minute conversation on who had started to flirt with who.  
  
"So I did," she gave in..., "and what are you going to do about it?" Serena thought, 'why...did... you... say... that???' She watched Darien's eyes gleam a bit with mischief. "Forget it don't answer that," she laughed as he crooked his brow.  
  
Darien everyday had seemed to grow onto Serena, vice versa. They both rode with each other to work and gone home together as well, then dinner, then lounging relaxing at home. It was a daily ritual to be together. That when one misses work... or they have to drive separate vehicles... something was missing.   
  
His actions were becoming bolder, his flirtatious side was becoming more and more noticeable to not only Serena but others as well. Sometimes when introductions were made, his arm would find itself draped around her... He would leave it there till they had gone and he would just smile. Leaving his colleagues to wonder what his relationship was with his assistant.  
  
Unknown to Serena, was as clear as they come. His protective demeanor was to ward off any men who dared to step up. Just as how he was with the optic tech... he had no reins on sharing his prized Serena, his knowledgeable, intelligent and sophisticated Serena. Indeed that is what she was to him, not only his assistant but his eye candy as well.   
  
He had already recognized the feelings during her first day. Darien was indeed attracted to her. Her mind, body.. and her whole being was attracting him to the core. Though with his past experiences of boredom with other women.. this was so much different. Even different than the closest his heart ever let anyone in, Victoria. The only other woman, that had attracted his fancy before. With that in mind, Darien sort of blew off the feelings as he remembered the breakup... It was frustrating and all the more unfeeling. He had thought she was the one... the one to fulfill his loneliness. But it was all some game she played to get her way to her corporate ladder. A sucker he fell and now with his help, direction and amounts of high people. She held a high position in a company that he helped build. Soon right after... she had broken all ties with him. Not even so much as a good bye. But the bitterness subsided as he realized his feelings for Serena was beyond what he felt for Vicki. Wanting to have her only for him, his protection his right hand woman, his and only his.   
  
The feelings were made public to his eyes after the innocent kiss she had given him during the poker game. Stunning him as he watched her vanish towards the stairs. Remembering the tingling sensations he felt from head to toe. Then as the evening progressed... he remembered how much he yearend for more. Trying to soundly fall asleep, it was the least on his mind. His body wanted to do more... little did it help that his mind was agreeing to the need. It was then and there that he would take these feelings of his slowly. Using it as a stepping stone to show her his caring and the personal side of Darien.  
  
"Do you have anything planned for tomorrow or for this weekend?" Darien uncrossed his arms.  
  
"Nothing... my usual I guess... cook dinner, watch a bit of TV or perhaps rent one.. why?" she was curious.  
  
"Well.. Remember that camping trip that the guys and I had?"  
  
"Yes." she nodded as she reminded him the other day.  
  
"Well, the guys cancelled out on me and I was wondering if you would like to go?" Darien had hope in his eyes as he watched her reaction.  
  
"All of them?" Serena asked as if it was too weird for all of them to cancel.  
  
"Well, Mike is having company over from afar; Zen is going to a party celebrating a great aunts..." Serena raised her hands up.  
  
"Enough said... Darien I would love too... I haven't gone camping in a while," her eyes gleamed appreciatively. "But I wasn't prepared... I mean I don't have camping gear."  
  
"I have plenty, but why don't you go ahead and go and buy what you need for the trip." He motioned to get his keys out of his pocket  
  
"But... what about.."  
  
"I'll get a ride home from Mike. Now go...I'll see you when I get home," Serena stared at him first, she looked behind him and realized it was still early. It was only 11 am, then she thought about the files that needed reviewing on her desk.  
  
"Darien, what about the files that are needed?"  
  
"All done... I took a look at them and did them already while you were meeting with Stephanie and the rest are being done by my interns. Now do you have any other excuses?" He smiled.  
  
"I don't, do I," she returned as she snapped the keys from his hand and walked away. Leaving him to admire from behind, he smiled at himself.  
  
"You know, you owe us big time," Darien turned around to find Mike and   
the others walking towards him. They turned to him then to Serena walking to her office.  
  
"What?" Darien grinned a few.  
  
"I had my heart set on catching a large trout this weekend," Kyle put in.  
  
"Darien--does too!" Zen had motioned towards the office that Serena had gone in.  
  
"But, I'm not sure if I can do it...what if she doesn't feel the same," muttered Darien silently.  
  
"Sure she does... the whole entire building sees how she adores you," Darien smiled a bit at the comment.  
  
"YEAH...So when you get back... you two better be a greater item then these rumors we always hear," Mike had patted his back, "or the next camping trip will be courtesy of Dr. Chiba."  
  
"How about if I take you guys out to lunch?" Darien turned his thankful eyes on them.  
  
"I'm not going to say no to food," Nathan laughed as they all followed each other out the door.  
  
  
Serena was a light traveler, only cause she was always used to dealing what little she had when it came to her mission. Therefore, she only needed the necessities.   
  
It was a quarter pass five and Serena was in the kitchen making dinner. Baked chicken with sautéed mushrooms and wild rice. Tossing the salad, she heard the door open and by know she was able to distinguish foot steps, from Darien's loafer taps to Andrew's thumping boots. She also noticed that there was another set of footsteps she can distinguish as well...  
  
"Darien... Michael in the kitchen," she smiled as she seasoned the salad. Within instant Darien and Mike came to view.  
  
"How did you know it was us?" Darien asked as he immediately rolled up his sleeves.  
  
"Yeah, that was totally weird when you even knew it was me," Mike took a stool and sat across from Serena.  
  
"I have good instincts," she smiled. "I know your staying for dinner," Serena pointed her finger to Mike. Darien had washed his hands and now was beside Serena.  
  
"Of course... I can't turn down a home cook meal for left over macaroni and cheese," Mike inhaled the aroma of baked chicken. "Besides-after one whiff of the aroma from the door, you can't kick me out now without having tasted it," Mike grabbed a cherry tomato from the salad and popped it in his mouth.  
  
"He practically smelled it on the way here. He was actually following his sense and invited himself to dinner," Darien added with a little sarcasm. "Can I help?" asked Darien as he glanced down to Serena. Mike couldn't help grin at his friend. He was so stricken it was so obvious, but they do make an awesome couple, he thought as he watched them converse and flirt.  
  
"You can set up the table," she smiled fully. Darien had winked at her before turning to get plates and make his way to the table. Serena's eyes followed Darien until she had felt eyes on her. Turning she saw Mike's obvious grin. "YOU... go wash your hands."  
  
"Yes.. ma'am," walking off to the bathroom.  
  
Dinner had been great, 'a fabulous meal with fabulous company' was how she had described it. Andrew had come in moments later and they had started dinner. Darien sitting at the head, Andrew sitting at the other, Mike and Serena on each side.  
  
"What time will we be leaving tomorrow?" asked Serena wiping her mouth with a napkin.  
  
"I was thinking we leave early-early as 4am. Its about a five hour drive and we can make it by 10 to get a good spot," Darien eyes turned away a bit as he felt Andrew's eyes on him. On his lips was a wide grin, he was clued in on the trip... for one.. he was to go too.  
  
"Sounds good. Anyone for dessert?" she stood.  
  
"What did you make?" Mike beamed at the sound.  
  
"Peach Cobblers with vanilla ice cream," she smiled.  
  
"I'm not turning that down," he nodded yes in wanting.  
  
"Okay and I know you two wants some as well," Serena walked off.  
  
"Serena, how long since you've gone camping?"  
  
"Oh... its been a year or two. My girlfriends and I usually go as a group."  
  
"Are any available?" asked Andrew curiously. Serena laughed.  
  
"We all are," she had suggested not even thinking of what she had said. The two looked at Darien and wiggled their brows.  
  
"Not for long," muttered Mike as he coughed from Darien's gaze.  
  
"Well is there a chance we can meet these girls?"  
  
"Perhaps..." Serena started laughing at the last memory of her camping trip with the girls.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just remembering the last time we went camping. The girls and I had decided to have a early morning swim. Being a private area... no one was there so... um..." Serena turned blushing a bit.  
  
"You didn't...?" asked Andrew.  
  
"No.. not fully... we were in our panties" she walked over with a tray of cobblers and ice creams. Andrew, Mike and Darien was curious to what happened.  
  
"What happened"  
  
"Well, we forgot our swim suits and went swimming with our panties... Anyhow when we got back... a bear had mauled our campsite and all our clothing's were torn and ripped to shreds. It was somewhat embarrassing to go down to the ranger station only in your panties."  
  
"What did the ranger say?" Darien raised a brow in curiosity.  
  
"What could he say... he was speechless of course... five woman standing before you dressed only with their panties... what could you say?"  
  
"Lucky man," muttered Mike as his imagination ran wild. Five woman dressed in only panties... 'I wonder how much rangers make?'.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Well.. he gave each of us blankets.. cause we started to attract the other rangers and he kept us in his office until, they were able to find clothing for us." Mike looked at his glass of water.. he needed it, but it was empty. Thinking and imaging five beautiful women with nothing on but panties just was boiling his close friend down there. The cold refreshing water would of help his lower area calm down. He looked at Andrew than Darien and cleared his throat.  
  
"*ahem*" The three pairs of eyes looked at him, but was trying to avoid the pair that sat infront.  
  
"Dare or Andrew can you get me some water please?" Darien had looked at him weirdly.  
  
"Then get up and get it... I mean... your not a guest in this house."  
  
"Um... I..." Mike eyed him trying to plea with him. Then he turned to Andrew and stared at him as well.  
  
"Mike are you okay?" asked Serena as she stood. "I'll get it!" she eyed Darien and Andrew a bit before taking his glass and walking away.  
  
"What's the matter with you" whispered Darien.  
  
"I'v..got..a .. ardon" he whispered within his closed mouth.  
  
"A what?" asked Andrew. Serena at first couldn't figure out what had happen to Mike that he couldn't get up... Remembering what the conversation was on, she smiled as she had an idea and then chuckled.  
  
"I cant understand you..." Darien leaned a bit to hear his friend.  
  
"ive...got..a..r..don"  
  
"What?" said Andrew and Darien looking at each other... Serena couldn't help it.  
  
"He said He's got a hardon!" Serena came walking back to the table and placed the glass of water in front of him. Michael's flushed and he lowered his head down in embarrassment. Darien and Andrew remained quiet until Andrew burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry Mike, I didn't know talking about my adventure would make you stiffen up" apologized Serena but was overpowered by Darien and Andrew laughing at the word 'stiffen'. Mike just gave each of them an angry glare.   
  
~*   
  
  
It was nearing four when Darien had finished packing the bags inside Serena's truck. He had agreed that evening that they would take her truck being that it was more than likely comfortable then his jeep wrangler. He was a modest man, he only needed what was necessary to him. One he had his BMW to work and his beat up jeep wrangler to play in.  
  
"Ready?" asked Darien as he stared at Serena from the front steps. She was wearing fitted jeans and a printed light blue sweater. On her feet were brown hiking boots.  
  
"Yep," she jumped down the five steps and landed with graceful balance. Darien opened the door to let her in and she had gladly accepted his invitation. When Darien climbed in himself he looked at Serena, she smiled, even at the darkest and godly hour she still was bright and beautiful. He just couldn't resist.  
  
"Serena..." he whispered  
  
"Hmmm.."   
  
"Have I ever told you how much I love that smile of yours?" he grinned as he watched her features turn a shade of pink. "I guess not!" he then laughed.  
  
"No.. you haven't... But I guessed I should confessed how much I love yours as well." It was now Darien's turn and Serena chuckled.  
  
"Thank you... I'm glad you do... We ready?" he asked before he turned the key.  
  
"Yep... oh wait..." Serena unbuckled her belt and reached from behind Darien's seat. It was a silver chrome coffee travel cup. "You didn't have coffee this morning so I thought you could use some along the way," she placed the personal sized thermos on the center console. Darien said nothing... he was very touched, she thought about him, even it was as minor as having coffee, she still thought about him.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered as he took the cup and drank.  
  
The drive was peaceful, it was still dark outside but he could see the faint light of the sun start to rise, it was perfect. 'This is wonderful,' he thought as he turned to his right to find Serena reclined and huddled sleep form. Smiling at the cute-ness, he sighed as the suns' rays begin to rise over he form. Taking his right hand, he caressed away the locks that had fallen over her eyes. Serena was breathtaking. Stirring at his touch, he pulled back not wanting to wake her. Her eyes fluttered open, she was even beautiful sleepy.  
  
"How long did I sleep for?" she murmured as she sat up and returned the chair to a sitting position.  
  
"Just for an hour"  
  
"How you doing?" Serena turned to him.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Your not sleepy are you? I can drive?" Caringly she smiled.  
  
"I'm fine Serena," he laid his large hand over hers resting on her lap. Serena looked at her hand and smiled blushing-ly. Her eyes coming back to his as he squeezed it. "Are you okay with this?" he squeezed once more.  
  
"If you are?" she commented as her heart began to hum that lovely thumpty thump thump.  
  
"I think... I prefer it this way" his eyes caught hers and both spoke in volumes.  
  
"Me too.." she whispered as she felt warming in her senses. Darien smiled but kept his hand on top of hers. Liking the touch as he caressed her hand with his index finger.  
  
They stayed like that at the remainder of the ride, and when they had stopped off for a brake. It was if they came out of the truck with new understanding. Darien had opened the door for Serena. In doing so, Serena jumped out and smiled brightly. Her feelings for Darien was becoming stronger and stronger and she knew she had to suppress it; but at the moment,it didn't concern her. No-one... was here to see her playing couple. So when she had jumped out of the car, Darien took one look at her and sighed. He brought each hand to hold the side of her shoulders as he spoke.  
  
"Do you even know how beautiful you are?" he said to her then caressing her hair away. Serena has never been treated in such a sincere way. Yes, she's dined with many who were attracted to her but never has she ever heard anyone confess his emotions so sincerely. His words were simple but reading between the lines... she knew it was deeper.  
  
"Are you planning on making me blush this whole trip?" as the heat on her features were building.  
  
"Only cause I think you look adorable with flushed features," he joked. "Come on.. lets gets some breakfast" Darien snaked his hand around hers and pulled her along.  
  
  
Darien and Serena arrived at the ranger station about 10:15. He had wanted to check in with them so incase an emergency he knew where to find them. Upon entering the cabin, he was greeted by a man in uniform.  
  
"Dr. Chiba, back for another trip?" The trip him and the boys made were a yearly ritual--male bonding sort of.  
  
"Yes I am," he smiled as he signed in, as Serena came walking in. The man looked at her and thought she looked familiar.  
  
"Justin... this is Serena... Serena this is Justin.."  
  
"Serena, you look really familiar," he remembered as Darien raised his brow to the man than to Serena who just shrugged an 'I don't know' "Didn't you ever go camping at Lake Mananuki" Serena blushed,'he couldn't' she thought. Darien caught this and smiled.  
  
"You didn't happen to be there when her and her friends decide to go skinny dipping?" Darien eyed the man.  
  
"Well, It was the talk of the year. Five girls coming in, in their panties..."  
  
"You where there?" Serena looked at him wildly.  
  
"Yeah, I was the one that had to go to town and get you all clothes," he laughed, "I was a junior ranger, training there for the summer."  
  
Darien was laughing wildly... as he put his arm around Serena. "Seems like you gave the rangers quite a show," Serena glared at him.  
  
"It was funny, the next year, the volunteers at the area tripled, hoping that you girls would come back."  
  
  
Arriving at their final destination they stood out form the truck. Serena sighed, the area was beautiful. Picturesque sceneries all around, woodsy paths and serene atmosphere greeted them. A river flowing in front with a few small little fishing boats on the side and she couldn't even imagine a more welcoming spot.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
"Its gorgeous," she smiled, "but I have to say, its not as beautiful as home."  
  
"Home?" Darien asked wondering if she was referring to her home in Massachusetts.  
  
"Home... our home... you know... the one where Andrew, 'You and I' live in." Serena turned to walk towards the water leaving Darien to smile largely. 'Our home' he loved the sound of that 'you and I' sounded even better. He opened the truck and decided to let her wander while he unloaded.  
  
The campsite was finished two tents were set up, one for Serena and the other for Darien. The middle was fire pit they had built with large stones. Darien had been really surprised by Serena's knowledge of camping and her skills were helpful. Indeed she was a wilderness kind of girl. Darien was finishing his tent unrolling his sleeping bag, thinking how he would have preferred to sleep next to her but knew it was all too soon. Serena called for him.  
  
"Darien," he heard as he stood. Darien came outside and was greeted by Serena holding up two plates.  
  
"What's this?" he asked as he took the plates.  
  
"Lunch silly," Darien looked at his plate and found a sandwich and a pickle.  
  
"When did you make this?" asking as he moved to sit next to her at a rather large log they found near the lake.  
  
"I made it with the left over from last night. Chicken sandwich a la Serena," she joked.  
  
"Anything a la Serena I like," Darien found her blushing-again!  
  
"Will you stop doing that," punching him at the side as he laughed.  
  
Darien had began to fish for dinner, as Serena ventured her ways to the woods.. trying to ensure of her surrounding 'just in case' she thought. She can still see Darien from the clearing and just smiled as she looked at him, so calm.  
  
When she had returned, Serena held more wood for the evening. Darien had come and met her half way holding something behind his back. Serena arched her brow wondering what he was up too. Stopping as they came face to face.  
  
"For you," he moved his hand away from his back and brought out a bundle of wildflowers. Serena was melting... if this was courtships... she was enjoying every minute of it.  
  
"Thank you their lovely." He took reins of the twigs and wood she had found and gave her the bouquet. The walked soundly back to their camp site and just lingered.  
  
Dinner was set, Darien had caught a large trout. With his last experience of his male intuitions, he had thought to be the one to prepare the fish. When he had arrived and showed Serena his catch, she praised him and took it from his hands.  
  
"This will make a wonderful meal," she lastly said as she made her way back to the lake with a knife. Darien was amazed.  
  
Darien always had the duty, he remembered taking Vicki once and this wasn't even camping. She didn't want to go anywhere that didn't housed her correctly or one without running water. So he gave in and rented a cabin on top of the mountains. Coming back from fishing, he presented to her his catch of the day. The typical male ego, of the man trapping and the woman preparing. He thought wrong, Vicki had just looked at him and gave him a disgusted look, then walked away. She didn't even touch the fish for dinner. 'what did he ever see in her' he thought as he watched Serena stoop down towards the lake, obviously washing and cleaning his catch.  
  
The meal was wonderful, as always, Serena still amazes him with her domesticated skills. Even in the wilderness she knew how to make her meals right and homey.  
Serena bent down to take the plate from his hands when.  
  
"That was wonderful," he handed her the plate.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Darien sat comfortably watching Serena around the area.. She knew what she was doing, this was second nature to her. At first glance if you were to run into Serena in her professional suit, a man can never guess she was knowledgeable in wilderness survival. He could see that, when she would find something that she could use. For the rice, she found bamboo shoots to cook them in (AN: YES this could be done..) Yes he was a great scientist but he never thought of the concept. Indeed she was full of surprises.   
  
After pouring tea, Serena made her way towards Darien. All this time she had sensed his eyes on her... and no matter what she did it was always on her. Even turned away from him, his stare was electrifying, and throughout the whole time, the feelings that she had been holding tightly too were becoming harder and harder to hide or to hold back. She was eagerly excited that he also had feelings for her, which was more the reason everything was so hard to hold back. IT was so easy to release any feelings she had for the man when the feelings were mutual. Easy to fall for him and she knew that it was happening... This was going to get complicated. Her duties... her obligations to her Black Widow Family her Oath and her 'honor', what will happen?  
  
Finally getting a hold of herself she made her way with two cups of steaming tea. The evening was well underway as the sun began to set.  
  
"Here you go," Serena handed him his tea.  
  
"Thank you," Darien moved over a bit and gestured for her to sit next to him. Serena caught on and made herself comfortable. Getting herself situated, Serena felt his hand snake behind her, now as a couple they sat admiring the wonderful evening.   
  
Serena was silent, all due to her mixed emotions of honor and her heart. Never in her state had she ever been in a situation where her heart was doing the talking. Never did she ever countered her honor nor her duty as an officer. Sure she had gone through relationships in high school and even heartbreaks... but this was different... that was mere puppy love... As she had gone through the hardening and the wicked tests of the Widow Family. Her desire to be love by a man had been put off. The need to be the best soldier was her only focus and through treacherous situations, hell raising atmospheres, battling to ones deaths be it her own or the other. She proved herself worthy... and succeeded. Serena ranked, ranked like no other female soldier had ever... Medal of honor, merits of outstanding performances of all sorts, master diver, master explosive, expert rifle, sharp shooter, master parachutist, academic excellence.. anything that came in her way she excelled. Now Colonel, she is currently the commanding officer of the Black Widows.   
  
Serena loved her chosen career, no other job could give her the world... Traveling to many places such as Russia, Japan, Malaysia, Iraq, Lebanon, Spain, Italy and many more. As if it was a drug, many missions gave her the rush of high adrenalin, blood curdling situations that always kept her coming back for more. Her position kept her busy, and it never gave her the reason to look for love or seek refuge from any man.. NOW she was unsure... and finding Darien, the feelings were rising, what she was certain she did not need before is now being questioned. Now she was unsure of what she wanted.  
  
"Serena..." Darien started as she had seemed quiet.  
  
"Hmmm?" Serena turned to meet his eyes breaking her thoughts.   
  
"Is something the matter?" he squeezed her shoulder gently. The darkness fell and now the wilderness was their home.  
  
"No.. nothing's the matter......" she whispered.  
  
"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything," Serena thought about the comment and wished that she could tell him many things, real things and the truth.  
  
"I'm fine Darien. I'm just enjoying this." Placing her mug down she leaned in wrapping her right arm around him. Darien had been slightly leaning back on the log behind him.. now her whole body weight was now on him. A sweet smile plastered itself on Darien's face as he held her closer. He too placed his mug down and brought his arm around her as well. Placing his chin above her golden cap he sighed.  
  
"Serena... tell me more about yourself," Serena contemplated... she had hoped that many things she had already told him would pacify his questions. Lies were most of what she should be telling, but with his warm heart, she always told him truth or at lease somewhat.  
  
"What do you want to know?" she thought as she skimmed her mind for some good stories.  
  
"Anything, I'm sure a woman that is as intelligent as you, one that can cook," Serena had brought her face up to look at him. She held a slight grin in her features as he went on, "clean and your adaptive skills are remarkable," Darien gestured as he waved his arm around their campsite, his eyes then softened, "a woman whose as beautiful and as charming as you," he tapped her nose, Serena responding with a soft giggle, "has a wonderful history."  
  
"History... hmmm... I didn't know I was to give a history lesson."  
  
"Yes... consider it as Serena101," joking a bit as she poked him on a soft spot she found earlier that day.  
  
"I don't even know where to begin."  
  
"Doesn't matter, I'm even curious to your 'ex-boyfriends,'" he said almost bitterly. Serena laughed, "Just as long as you don't share with me intimate details."  
  
"Intimate-I'm never one to be intimate with anyone."  
  
"I find that hard to believe," Serena sat straight and arched her brow.  
  
"And just what do you mean by that Dr. Chiba?" Darien saw the mirth in her eyes and laughed.  
  
"Not what your thinking... I only meant that your such a beauty. I'm sure you've had many admirers," Serena softened and smiled, this man was too sweet, even for her.  
  
"Well your wrong," poking him again on his soft spot, Darien jerking a bit. "The last boyfriend I ever had or even dated was my first year in college and that didn't last longer than two weeks," Darien frowned as he thought of her age.  
  
"You mean to tell me, that your last boyfriend was when you were 18 years old?" he watched her nod then shy a bit. "Your joking!"  
  
"No. I'm not -really- I was too busy for any relationships... remember I was a military brat so I never stayed anywhere for long. Then I was always away at school and I really concentrated on my studies. I really had no social life."  
  
"Not even a date or two."  
  
"If a movie was a date then sure I had a few. But I never took them seriously. I had classes to cram for or finals to ace."  
  
"So... no intimate involvement what so ever?" he asked softly not trying to sound rude.  
  
"I had none." She whispered shyly, she thought. She's kissed a man before... being it be a distraction to her prey, she's been touched several times but never did she allow anything to get so close where she had to loose her sacred self. Thankful she was never caught for she knew, she would of lost it with to many men for torture. Things always went her way, either she killed them trying to bed her or she puts them to sleep and leaving them to think that their evening was spent on passionate bliss.  
  
"I can understand your goals and I admired it but 8 years... wow Sere, I never would of imagine," Serena now raised her brow to her petname.  
  
"Sere?"  
  
"Yes... Sere." He grinned as he brought her hand up to lay a light but smoldering kiss on her hand.  
  
"I like."  
  
Serena than began to talk about her childhood, thinking it wouldn't hurt giving him the truth. There would be no harm done. So she went on, talking about her upbringing and her trails and tribulations of life. Leaving parts of the military, her induction to the black widow and her missions. After an hour of talking about her it was now his turn.  
  
"How about you Dr. Chiba...? Class is in session," Serena settled herself down within his arms again.  
  
"Well.. lets see... just like you I studied a lot. I was attending a private school till junior high when they felt that I was to advance for my age. So I attending another private school with advanced studies...," Darien went on about his life, talking about his parents but mainly his mother, her influences and her support. Serena took this as a close loving relationship, then his experience in college and extended studies. A good 25 minutes to when he started, he was done. "And now I'm here."  
  
"Not so fast," she sat up. "You failed to talk about you're ex-girlfriends" she slurred.  
  
"Oh... now its my turn eh..."   
  
"Well.. if I had to share mine... then its only fair."  
  
"Okay... Okay..." he thought about it a few. He wouldn't ever hold anything from her. But he didn't want her to be hurt if she heard something she didn't want or expect to hear. "Well... as for relationships.. I've had a few."  
  
"Uh... huh... and what's a few?"  
  
"Four"  
  
"Now I don't believe you... I'm sure you were a handsome young man..."   
  
"How you figure?" Darien probed.  
  
"Your handsome now Dr. Chiba... I'm sure you were a handsome young man as well..." Serena watched Darien's eyes dimmed a shade darker than his normal. She didn't know what she saw, what type of emotion it was but it was a bit thrilling.  
  
"You think I'm handsome?" he whispered.  
  
"Of course I do... their wouldn't be a woman that would disagree..." Darien gave her an appreciative grin. "I'm sure you were a heartthrob."  
  
"I don't know about heartthrob, but in high school, I had three girlfriends... but they never lasted."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well, my mother instilled in me the aspect of a good education. My education was very important, and I took it seriously."  
  
"So basically your girlfriends couldn't handle being second best to your physics book," Serena watch him nod, "and then..."  
  
"Then after high school I had I think two girlfriends. One in my freshman year and the other in my junior year."  
  
"What happened to your senior year?"  
  
"I was too serious with my studies that I was generally sleeping in the library or in lab."  
  
"Second best again eh... then..."  
  
"Well after that... I dated a few but none ever attracted my interest long enough."  
  
"Not even one?" curiously she pried. She knew it was none of her business but she wanted to know, what type of woman had interested him when no other could.  
  
"Well..." Darien hesitated "Their was this one girl who I thought was the actual one."  
  
"What made you change your mind?" Serena laid her hand on his forearm.  
  
"Victoria, in the beginning was very considerate and very easy going. She had high standards and high hopes....and..."  
  
You mean a snob?" Darien chuckled but Serena hit it off the spot.  
  
"Not at first, but later she showed her true color. She led me to believe that she was the one." Darien sighed before going on "I fell for it and was hurt at the end."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well.. later.. when I got her a high position in a company I helped build she left me that same day."  
  
"She used you."  
  
"Yeah, she did... I had been a fool and fell for her game. But what makes me angry is that. I'm usually a person with good judgment in character. Everyone was able to see her conniving side but me. Mike and the rest of the guys saw her in many ways then I ever did and here I was, planning to ask her to marry me." Serena felt odd, he had loved another, her thoughts now became of worry. Could she ever measure up to this Victoria woman. Could he ever love her as he did with her. Serena looked down, her emotions starting to run rancid as she thought about her offering, 'nothing'.   
  
"I'm sorry.." she sighed. Darien had caught the sudden change in her tone. A tone of sadness and questioning. Just what he didn't want to happen. Taking her chin and raising it up to see his face.. he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Don't be," Serena searched his eye... confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Serena... I'm not sorry," he whispered. "Because now.. I've found someone thousand times better...... million times more beautiful......... and billion times smarter," Darien caressed her chin with his index finger, going to her chin then moving to her lips. Serena stayed immobile, she didn't move. His words were soothing, the assurance was there, the feelings she had before of measuring up to Victoria were now thrown out of her mind, now she searched his eyes for more, wanting more... Darien watched her eyes deepened as his and he could no longer resist. "I'm.. not sorry... not sorry at all.." he lastly breathed before being caught within her gaze and slowly bending his head to capture her lips.  
  
  
Stay tune for chapter 9......   
  
Our lifeline......email..email..email.. umalific@hotmail.com  
  
Yours truly ~ RAQ  
  
IGNORE THIS.  
(chapter finished 8.23.01 - this is for my benefit I want to know how long my chapters usually take me.) 


	10. Femme Fatale 9

Femme Fatale C9  
8/24/01 - PG13  
Author: raq  
Edited by Kell - 11.01  
  
  
I had a wonderful response from all of you.. that I thought I would give you another chapter this week. I'm going to post this now rather than wait till next month. I thank you all..   
  
  
Insert from chapter 8...  
  
"Serena... I'm not sorry," he whispered "Because now.. I've found someone thousand times better...... million times more beautiful......... and billion times smarter" Darien caressed her chin with his index finger, going to her chin then moving to her lips. Serena stayed immobile, she didn't move. His words were soothing, the assurance was there, the feelings she had before of measuring up to Victoria were now thrown out of her mind, now she searched his eyes for more, wanting more... Darien watched her eyes deepened as his and he could no longer resist. "I'm.. not sorry... not sorry at all.." he lastly breathed before being caught within her gaze and slowly bending his head to capture her lips.  
  
~~~ on with chapter 9  
  
Serena again was paralyzed by his stare, his blue eyes mingling with hers, breaths away, were his lips.  
  
Darien held his eyes steady as he searched her eyes for any objection to what he was to do. In her bluest depths, he saw his image wrapped up with something else. His own breath mingling with hers as he urged to hold off, his mind couldn't resist any longer. Softly and passionately he made contact with her lips, a delicate and innocent kiss. Serena exhaled, her heart was beating all to quickly, and again causing it to beat even faster as he went on.  
  
Darien pulled back a bit to find any doubt that she didn't want this, but all he found was the same passion the same cravings mirroring his own. Moving locks of hair from her shoulders, tucking them behind hear ear, Darien started to nuzzle her neck, softly rubbing the tip of his nose playfully on her warm skin. Loving the smell of lavender and vanilla, her natural essence. "You are good enough to eat," he huskily murmured, as he then began laying subtle burning kisses along his path.  
  
Serena closed her eyes, the warm feeling and pleasure running through her veins. Butterflies began to roam soaringly through the pit of her stomach as she heard him speak. Serena groaned in her state of passionate high. Her skin blazing, feeling the sensation of his warm breath liven up her senses. He made his trail, tipping her chin as he kissed the sensitive parts. Another moan escaped her lips as she yearned for his lips to touch hers. AS if he read her own need, he kissed his way to her lips. Starting from the corners of her naturally pouting lips and moving on. Then the trail stopped and Serena opened her eyes.   
  
Looking down on her Serena found eyes that held the many details to the man. She found all types of emotions swirling to a boiling cauldron of desire, they were not different from her own. His desires flickered anxiously wanting her answer, hopeful eyes stared back, scared of rejection she might give.  
  
Buried in those hypnotic eyes, Serena found herself reeling from her own emotions. From the start, from the first night she met him she no doubt felt that sensation of wanting. Flirting with him and even letting herself be lead by his charm. The flaming desire as he would touch her, leaving her skin burning and aching for more. Even as she playfully kissed him that one night, she had returned to her room aching and wanting more.   
  
The sense of protectiveness and wanting something special flickered in his eyes. She wanted it, she wanted it all, his needs, his kindness, his passion, his wanting, his dreams and most of all his love. Even with that thought, her honor was protesting but it never stood a chance as he whispered her name. "sere..na" breath trickling on her lips. Her eyes lidded with burning intensity "Darien..." she breathed huskily, asking for more. The hint was taking and Darien took her lips then and there.  
  
Darien craved for more, he wanted to taste her, now the sweet innocent kisses weren't enough. Slightly he began to hint and made his probing tongue touch her sensitive lips. Invitingly Serena feeling the warmth and desire rapping through her body opened her mouth to let him in.   
  
The intensity and amplitude of the kiss reached its peak as they caressed each others tongue with their own and Darien's hands, began to roam. Smoldering from head to toe, the exciting feeling her body felt was becoming too much to bare. Darien's hand roamed from her waist to her rib cage, caressing and feeling her firm and deliciously curvaceous body.   
  
A sudden moan escaped Serena's lips as he kissed the nape of her neck trailing down to mid chest. It was uncertain to Serena when the top three buttons of her light blue shirt came undone or how was she now laying flat on her back. Not caring if anyone would stumble on them or even if any animal came to intrude... It was just the two of them at the moment and nothing in her power could counter that. Everything became so blurry and she didn't care, and all the attention her mind and body wanted to give was to this man, and this man only. Serena felt Darien's skin touch her own, as one of his hands cupped her left breast over her bra. Though their was clothing between, Serena felt the electrical jolt that raised her boiling temperature to a whistle and groaned a little too loudly than what she had wanted.  
  
Leaving trailing kisses down her chest, Darien had somehow found his way under her shirt. An intense sexual craving was pressing him on and on he went as he cupped one her left breast. His ears registered the loud intense moan and his brain clearly but reluctantly relayed to his mind what was happening. As if he was slapped in the face, Darien stopped abruptly and looked up.  
  
Serena felt the movement of his hands and his kisses stopped once the groan was heard. Eyes lidded with desire she opened her eyes to see his. His eyes deep in sorry as he sat up, confused and a bit puzzled to the sudden draw, Serena too sat up as she waited for him to speak.  
  
Finding the words, Darien was afraid that he had ruined something between he and Serena. Afraid that he had pushed her into something she not wanted, although her response was the opposite and his actions may have wanted to consummate their sexual desire, his heart wanted ease. Not wanting to pursue that large of a step with Serena- not until he was clear to how she felt. His eyes turned up to meet hers. Shirt unbutton and lips bruised her eyes showed the desire but also remarkable confused. Unknowing what to say, he forced himself to speak.  
  
"Serena.." Serena turned her attention to him as she button her shirt. Not that it wasn't on him in the first place.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I'm sorry.. I didn't.." Serena had placed a finger on his lips, hushing anymore apologies.  
  
"Darien, I didn't obviously say no... so...don't.." Darien's eyes searched for the sincerity in her words and found them in her wide eyes and soft smile. Taking her hand he softly kissed each and ever knuckle then her wrist. The smoldering blaze that calmly started to die began to burn once more.  
  
"Serena. Its not that I didn't want too- believe me I wanted to go on. But I think you and I need to talk first before we take this... whatever we have here," caressing her features, Serena was touched by his sensitivity, "to the next level; but I have to know. How do you feel about you and I?" Serena was a bit speechless, how was she suppose to answer that, when she herself didn't know what she wanted. Not that she didn't know- she knew she wanted him, but what would happen when her mission is done and she would have to leave.  
  
"Darien... I'm... I'm... afraid...," she confessed, it was true Serena was afraid... afraid of what would happen if things didn't go as expected. Looking from his eyes to the ground she felt torn. For the first time in her professional life, she was cursing her chosen career. 'why..? honor... or a chance at love.. honor... love... honor...love..'  
  
"Serena... what are you afraid of?" Darien took a deep breath... She will tell him.  
  
"Darien.. what if... things don't work out between us. You and I work together, we live together.. WE... we..." okay so it didn't come out to the full truth.  
  
"Serena," he whispered, "I'm not rushing you to do anything. I'm just asking for a chance--a chance for you and I to build--build something that perhaps end with marrai..." Darien searched his words, "well.. lets just say the possibilities are endless and... we don't need to worry about them right now."  
  
"But what if..."  
  
"Serena, I have never been so enchanted by a woman... ever... like a spider," Serena blinked at his statement or rather the word Spider, "you spin me in this web of passion, desire, wanting, needing, and much more so much more. Victoria or what I felt for Victoria couldn't even compare to what I feel for you... here and now. Compared to you, she was mere puppy love... where as you..." he stroked her fallen hair back, "is something very special." Serena had been smitten, bitten by the bug and hit by cupids arrow the same time. Her decision was made and no matter what was at stake at the moment there and then she choose him...   
  
"Something special huh..." Darien grinned at her comment.  
  
"Yes... very special... too special for me to ignore or not try at all... now what do you say?"  
  
"Only if I can have next Friday off..." smiling she was now playing his game.  
  
"I can deal with that... what else?" Serena hesitated a bit.  
  
"I want... you... to... kiss... me..." Serena caressed his chin urging him even closer.  
  
"Is that all?" he whispered as he stared at her pouting lips.  
  
"Mmmm hmmm" murmuring in a whispered tone as she sensed his closure.  
  
"Well... then... I guess this is a yes..." he inched closer hovering slightly above her lips.  
  
"Yes..." she silently breathed.  
  
"Good," he then hesitated no longer and kissed her fully.   
  
The moon was in its highest peak, the wilderness hymn of owls or other nocturnal could not even disturb the couple. Sounds of whimsical pleasure foretold their affair and what they had planned. At a surrendered state Serena and Darien touched the moon several times that evening and early morning... their desires had completed them, one body, one mind, one soul and one heart.  
  
Fluttering her eyes opening Serena had woken, feeling the comfortable arm around her waist. Turning slowly not to wake him, she faced his sleeping form, admiring him silently.   
  
His features were very strong... and even in his sleeping state very determined. He was the man that spoke to her passionately and made her feel the woman she was. He was the man that took her to high heavens, purring her name so lovingly as she peaked in pleasurement.   
  
Serena sighed as she slowly removed herself from his hold and covered her some what naked body with another blanket. Kissing him softly on the cheek she made her way outside the tent, she had much to think about and she needed to think without him distracting her every thought.  
  
The breath of fresh air was livening to her body, the crisp wilderness air always held its own soothing a calming essence. Her surroundings were beautiful, nothing can compare to the mother natures atmosphere. Eyes searching and catching a glimpse of squirrels frolicking around and a few forest creatures mingling, she was happy.   
  
Wrapping her blanket around her, she made her way towards the small dock at the edge of the lake. The padding sound of her bare feet was subtle, not disturbing any of nature's morning rituals. She was at the end and as she looked out she found many fishes swimming bravely on the shallow waters. "If you know better, I think you all need to go before my companion wakes up," smiling as the fishes bobbed their head up to take the small critters that were a delicacy to them. With a look out towards the endless water she sighed in frustration. "What have you gotten yourself into Serena?" she asked herself.  
  
Her thoughts taken to a deeper trance as she sifted through all what has happened. Serena knew she had just committed a sin when it came to the black widow law, 'She who is a widow shall not have a lover, husband or a boyfriend and will remain a widow till her term. A widow, will be married to no other than this organization.' "Strike One" muttering out loud, 'Section three of the by-laws and procedures manual, a black widow agent will not get herself involved with her subjects personal lives. She will only involved herself as the mission states and as protective caution' "Strike Two". It never was never written but always instilled to her by her superiors 'the heart is a weak element in our missions...... never... let your heart do the talking... never let your heart take over... and never let your heart fall' "Strike Three" she whispered softly.  
  
Serena had always felt that way sometime in baring life, all she had really needed were her sisters, her sisters for life and her family. It was not so much she wasn't attracted to the opposite sex, she just felt that things would be too complicated as she grew to adult hood. Aside from being a black widow... She didn't need the burden that came with a relationship. 'So why change now?' she asked herself. As she recapped the changes that had happened, overwhelmed by the control her heart was now taking.  
  
Ever since she had met Darien, she had been undenyingly attracted to him. Her sense of protectiveness became even more with him on the line. It was not only a mission but became a personal matter when he was concerned. She had already felt the pull and the desire to be with him, but her honor always spoke, intervening as she thought about relationship with her subject. Thinking that she was very capable in handling the matters of her heart, she pushed all thoughts of him aside a few times and concentrated on her mission. 'to protect' but how was she suppose to keep her heart from interrupting her mission.  
  
Serena never understood herself when it mattered the heart. Never understanding the void or the loneliness she felt when she was alone or when she would see others, happy and joyful with their significant other. It was a need she ignored believing what the family had instilled. She was a soldier...... a soldier doesn't need a heart.. for it breaks even the strongest ones. This was something she grew up with in her transition of a black widow officer.  
  
Just like a few women who had been caught... they were stricken from their ranks and were dishonorably discharged. She didn't understand it then why they would betray such sacred oaths.. but now.. it was all clear to her.  
  
Serena didn't understand it... she didn't understand it until that evening. The evening where she knew she had needed him, the evening where she had wanted to be touched, to be explored and conquered. She had surrendered herself to Darien that evening... and no matter how much her fallen honor tried to bring her to her senses... she knew she couldn't turn back now... not when she had willingly confessed the love she held for him.  
  
Working alone, Serena knew she could very well that she could hide this... for a while... and even to Darien... she could always say she was going a way for a bit and come back... It was going to be complicated and a long haul but she was going to make this work. She could do this after her mission... 'Once a widow's mission is done... A widow leaves silently' her honor whispered as she frowned... "NOT this widow!" she muttered a bit angrily as her heart spoke with dominance now over her honor.   
  
Being in such deep thought, Serena did not even hear the padding footstep that came closer to where she was standing...... A pair of strong arms surprised her as it in-circled around the waist. She jumped a bit as she felt his arms sneaking around her. "It's just me," the morning voice muttered as he held her firmly. Serena smiled and leaned back for comfort, this is what she wanted, this is what she had surrendered to... Turning around quickly she smiled at his twinkling eyes, rounding her arms around his neck she was happy. Darien was a fine man.. even finer when he had no shirt on... 'Now only if we can get everything off' she thought the blushed.. Darien looked at her with an arched brow.  
  
"Goodmorning," kissing him softly on the lips before he can say anymore.  
  
"Mmmm.. it is isn't it," grinning as he nuzzled her neck, "sle..ep wel..l?" he muffled still face down on the crook of her neck.  
  
"The best," she thought about their evenings explorations and blushed a bit.  
  
"Go..od.." he muttered again as he trailed kisses along her neck and felt his hands finding the opening of her blanket. Gliding his hand pass her stomach ending up on her firm behind.  
  
"Dari..en," Serena wanted to just topple him over and have him make love to her on the dock.  
  
"Mmmmmm," he continued. Serena's own thoughts became a blur until Serena was brought out of her dreamlike state as she heard a vehicle from a far. Opening her eyes... she saw a ranger jeep headed their way.  
"Darien.. someone's coming," Darien turned and did find a Jeep coming their way. He looked at Serena and laughed.  
  
"Now we don't want to give the rangers another peep show do we?" he chuckled. Serena blushed, "Go.. get some clothes on," Serena obeyed and quickly walked to her tent.  
  
After a few stretches and deep breaths he made his way to their site.. to meet with the ranger who had interrupted their morning. The man had stepped out of his jeep and approached Darien. Darien had already put on a shirt and was putting it on as he recognized him as the head ranger.  
  
"Good morning, Dr. Chiba. I hope I didn't interrupt anything," he grinned a bit. He knew from what he had seen afar that he did. He then arched a brow as Darien grinned.  
  
"It was...... until you decided to interrupt... Tim, what brings you here?" they shook hands and Darien waited for his answer.  
  
"Well Dr. Chiba, we were informed that their was a bad storm headed this way. We're relaying the message to everyone so they are aware of what is to come if they stayed." By this time Serena had come out of the tent. Wearing jeans and a white spaghetti strap tank, her hair brushed out of its strands but was still loose around her. Tim had saw pass Darien and admired the woman behind him.. He kept staring until Darien cleared his throat. Taking his eyes away from Serena he returned to Darien, who was eyeing him distastefully at the moment. "Sorry Sir... good morning ma'am" he tipped his hat.  
  
"Good Morning," returned Serena as she stood to stand next to Darien, instinctively he put his arm around her. Wrapping her arms around his waist, it made a warming sight. Even the ranger, who had seen Victoria a year or so before had to say that the woman before him was no match. He had to grin to how a lovely couple they made.  
  
"Tim was just coming to tell us that theirs a storm headed our way."  
  
"Oh no..." frowned Serena... she didn't want to leave now; she was enjoying herself too much. She looked up and sensed Darien didn't want to leave as well.  
  
"Yes, it's suppose to be a bad storm. Many campers are preparing to leave, but if you folks decide to stay and ride it out. The ranger station will be open."  
  
"Thank you but I think we will be leaving later today as well," Darien had answered, the ranger nodded.  
  
"Alright, just check out at the station so we know that you have gone," he tipped his hat once more, "good day Darien, Miss."  
  
"Good day," both Serena and Darien watched the man leave and headed to another part of the woods.  
  
"So...I guess this cuts our camping trip short?" frowned Serena. It was Sunday and they still had Monday off.  
  
"Yes, but it doesn't mean we can't continue this elsewhere or at home," he smiled.  
  
"And just what did you have in mind?" face to face they eyed each other.  
  
"Well, I know a great bed and breakfast about three hours away... how about we stay their for the night."   
  
"But we don't have reservations. I'm sure they are filled since it's a three day weekend."  
  
"True but we can try," he whispered as he kissed her again.  
  
~*  
  
Monday morning..  
  
Andrew had opened his eyes and greeted by sunlight. It was warm and friendly to those who enjoyed their mornings. He was not one of them, especially a man with a hang over. He muttered a bit with a few explicit curses before sitting up. The sight was one to give him a deeper headache.  
  
Around the room were beer bottles and paper plates everywhere. Bodies of his friends on the floor snoring and blubbering. He sighed, "Man... how can six guys make such a mess." He stood and stretched smelling the aroma of fresh coffee. He looked down and counted, all five men were present; who would be here. The thought of Darien and Serena being home ran in his mind but looked at the time it was only 6 am. He walked down slowly and turned to the corner to find, Serena wearing a navy blue silk pajama shirt, it didn't dawn on him that it was oversized for her small frame.  
  
Serena stood behind the counter drinking her coffee and reading the paper. She loved the smell of fresh brewed coffee in the morning and even loved drinking it fresh, catching it as it seeped down from the percolator. She gazed at the paper, reading the section on Worlds News. 'Kidnapped UN Members Found and Safe in Neutral Grounds' Serena read on and found the name she wanted, Michiru Kiou, she smiled. 'I knew it,' she grinned, anytime Michiru comes to speak it means that the Black Widows were involved. Serena stopped as she heard steps coming from the stairs. She looked towards the area waiting for the man who she knew was Andrew.  
  
"What are you doing home?" he asked as he made his way towards the stools. Serena knew these men had much to drink, she sensed it when she saw all the bottles and cans of beer. Taking an empty cup she poured the coffee and brought it to Andrew.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Rough nite huh?" she giggled as she looked up a bit pale.  
  
"You can say that again," he took a sip of his coffee, "hmm good. Hey why are you home so early. I didn't expect you two to be back until later on this evening."  
  
"A storm was headed that way, we didn't want to get caught in it and the bread and breakfast inn was full so we just decided to come home," she explained as she took another sip. Andrew eyed her, he wanted to ask if his friend and this beautiful woman were finally an item. He was curious if they were-he would be proud. If they weren't his best friend was going to get an ear full. "So Serena..."  
  
"Ohhh man! I've got a headache," muttered one of the three men walking to take the other stools. Just as Serena did with Andrew she took four more mugs out of the cup board and poured it away. Good thing she had made 12 cups.  
  
"You got one!!!!" Kyle held his head steady  
  
"I've got an even larger one since you stepped on my head," Zen had added turning to Michael.  
  
"Well, I didn't know you were sleeping there," Michael had answered. Serena had brought their coffee in front of them and they livened with the smell.  
  
"I love it when Serena makes coffee," Jayson had mentioned as he drank the smooth dark liquid.  
  
"That's why you always sneak in Darien's office to take some. Huh?"  
  
"Well, its unfair. Serena makes her around the world coffee and we have to settle for company brewed," said Michael  
  
"So I take it that you've sneaked up his office as well?" asked Andrew, who had the honor of having Serena's coffee every morning.  
  
"Yeap," Michael than looked up to a smiling Serena who was still behind the counter... Hair loose and what morning sight she held, "Hey what are you doing home?"  
  
"I was beginning to think that I was invisible," she smiled. "We came home early this morning." The guys all looked at each other, and was trying to figure out who was going to ask. Finally with everyone looking at Andrew; he rolled his eyes and turned.  
  
"So...Serena, anything special happened in your trip?"  
  
"Special? What do you mean?"   
  
"Umm you know...like...," started Michael as Darien's body came to view from the door way behind Serena. Darien had only had navy blue silk draw string pajama pant on, Serena knew this and flushed a bit but unseeing to the men.  
  
"Good morning everyone," he smiled, Serena didn't even turn. Just stared at the guys before her and then dipping to drink her coffee.  
  
"Morning Dare," said the five men. They watched Darien make his way behind Serena, putting his hands on her hips rubbing them in circular motion. The guys eyeing him with every move, Serena still didn't turn. She made eye contact with Andrew and he smiled. Darien carefully pulled Serena's hair away from one side of her neck, leaving a soft subtle innocent kiss. The guys eyes were as large as their coffee mugs. Andrew just drank his coffee and smiled some more... 'oh yeahhhh, something special did happen'. "Morning," he whispered in her ear. It was then Serena turned to him a bit, still facing the men. She smiled as she found his bright blue eyes to be so menacing... He was giving them a show.  
  
"Good morning," she returned, he winked at her then dipped down to kiss her on the lips. Taking the mug out of her hands he took a sip and turned his attention to the men who seemed like they were holding their breaths.  
  
"So, I know you six got hangovers. Other than that what did you guys do all weekend?" he noted their pale features.  
  
"You see it," said Andrew  
  
"You six drank all week?" asked Darien who leaned up against the counter sideways. He still stood next to Serena.  
  
"Umm...well see, we didn't have as interesting weekend such as yours," grinned Michael.  
  
"YEAH!" the others added and Serena and Darien laughed, "Spill!"  
  
"Nope," Darien teased as he took another sip, the men looked at Serena.  
  
"I kiss but I don't tell," she laughed as she looked at Darien then to the men.  
  
"Come on, you owe us big time anyway," Serena caught that and raised her brows  
  
"Owe you for what?" She looked towards Darien who was emotionless other than the slight grin then to the men. "WHAT?"  
  
"We don't tell," chuckled Kyle, Serena wadded up a napkin and threw it at him. Darien laughed admiringly at his now official girlfriend and how well she got along with his best friends.  
  
"Serena, Darien had talked to us into not going camping so he can have you go alone with him instead," Andrew explained to Serena. Serena's mouth opened to an O and the guys laughed at her. Indeed she was surprised, she turned to Darien.  
  
"You mean you had this all planned?" she watched him nod and grinned even larger. Softly she tip toed and kissed him on the lips. "Your so sweet," the men jealous of the exchange. It had been good to see their friend happy and they knew he deserved a woman such as Serena.  
  
"Hey how about us? We're the ones that did nothing all weekend, giving up our once a year camping trip," sarcastically Zen had added.  
  
"Oh thank you," she made her way towards the men, first it was Andrew, one by one she kissed them on the cheek and hugged them in appreciation. Darien laughed as the men smiled at Serena's friendly nature. She was so loving, 'she's the one,' thought Darien as he watched her go from Michael to Jayson. "How about I make it up to you guys? Have dinner tonight with us? I'll make a special dinner."  
  
"Yeah that sounds good," the men agreed...  
  
"Okay. I'm going to shower up and get dressed. I need to go grocery shopping," she walked back towards Darien and kissed him on the lips before leaving through the doors where Darien had come from. The guys stared off as she walked out of the kitchen. Noticing the same looked he and Andrew had the first time they saw Serena in the morning.  
  
"Darien was that your shirt?" asked Andrew with a raised brow, finally noticing the large oversized shirt, 'you sly dog.'  
  
"Let me make this easier for you four-right now," he arched his brow a bit, "nothing." Kyle looked on with a perplexed look of astonishment. Michael who had an unsteady balance, fell off his stool landing on his side. Darien laughed and walked the same way Serena exited.  
  
"Nothing????" choked Jayson  
  
"Was Serena wearing Darien's shirt?" muttered Kyle as they looked towards Andrew. Andrew shook his head.  
  
"You know for men who have such high IQ... you are all clueless" he chuckled. Before another voice came rasping.  
  
"OHHHHHHHHHH...," they all laughed, "what the hell did you guys put in my drink?"  
  
~*  
  
"Darien...," Serena whined as Darien had added a few different items in the cart. She took the various packages of candies and put them back on the shelf.  
  
"What?" he shrugged.  
  
"Your going to get sick with all that candy"  
  
"But Sere" I need...," he watched Serena's lips turn into a slight pout and he sighed, "you--I need you," he came closer and caressed her lips with his. Serena turned a bit as she thought she felt someone watching them. Her serious face caught Darien, "Sere, you okay?" Serena then turned behind her and saw no one.  
  
"Um... yeah," Darien than silently dropped another bag of Hershey's symphony in the cart when Serena had turned around. He walked away quickly before she looked down and found a bag of unwanted candy in the cart.  
  
"DARIEN!!" she somewhat yelled to his walking figure, pretending to ignore her.  
  
They were now in the produce department and were bagging a few fruits and vegetables. Darien had been in such a playful mood since this morning and although they were childish even for such high degree Serena thought it was very cute of him. It made her happy that he was comfortable with her, at ease that even his childish nature showed himself.  
  
Darien had stepped next to her and whispered in her ear. Making her blush and playfully smacking him on his shoulder. He laughed and kissed her on her lips. She giggled and sighed. "Can you get a bushel of spinach please," he nodded and went off. Again the nagging feeling of being watched bothered her and she lifted her head to look around. She scanned towards where Darien was at... nothing... then she scanned the other areas... when she her eyes hit a deep brown gaze. She took note of the girl, red hair, 5'4, the girl looked to be eyeing both she and Darien. Serena racked her brain she remembered seeing this girl before... only where? The girl narrowed her eyes and broke the stare as she walked off when a man with almost the same color of eyes and hair approached her. He looked over towards Serena and smiled. The man Serena knew she didn't know... but the woman...  
  
"Sere, you okay?" asked Darien as he had been staring at her for a few minutes. He had seen her stare at a woman who had returned the gaze.  
  
"Yes,I'm okay," she smiled acting as if nothing happened.  
  
At the counter in line, Serena and Darien playfully chatted. Acting like little high school kids, Darien held Serena around the waist as they waited for their turn. Darien kissing her lightly on her temples and she giggling in return. The few old passers smile at the two love birds as they made a comment. "Newlyweds?" one even asked. Darien and Serena looked at each other and laughed. "No..no.. Sir.. just a blooming relationship, but perhaps later we will be," Serena turned to look at Darien a bit surprised at his comment. He just smiled and lifted her hand for another shivering kiss.  
  
Again Serena looked up to find the same woman to be eyeing her. Serena gritted her teeth as she firmly returned her stare. 'Serena never backs down, from anything.' The girl glanced up, Serena knew she had taken a look at Darien then back down to Serena and the girl smiled. A smile Serena didn't like at all, the type of smile that Serena always knew was trouble.  
  
Serena kept her eyes on the woman, even though she had turned and was paying her items. The girl without another look or a glance walked out of the store with her companion.  
  
~*  
  
A few weeks later............ Washington DC  
  
Three women were meeting, reviewing ordered business or areas in which they're team of widows were needed.   
  
"Miss. Meiou, you have a call on line two?" said the bubbly secretary over the intercom.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Agent Leper" she says. The three woman looked at each other than leaned back.  
  
"Pass her through."  
  
"Agent Leper, how are you this morning?" Setsuna held the pen in her hand loosely.  
  
"Good morning Miss Meoiu."  
  
"Ms. Tenou and Ms. Koui is here as well."  
  
"Oh, perfect. Good morning to you as well Ms. Tenou and Ms. Koui."  
  
"Same here. Now agent Leper shouldn't you be dealing with your new assignment?" asked Haruka towards the new recruit. During training she was a bit antsy about the new recruit for she seemed to like working on her own, acquiring the name Leper.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, I don't leave till tomorrow. I had wanted to tell you something that I had seen a few weeks ago."  
  
"And what may that be?" all three waited.  
  
"Its about Agent Vixen ma'am," the women all looked at each other.  
  
"Agent Leper, what about Agent Vixen?"  
  
"Well, ma'am my subject and I had stopped over at a grocery store and found Agent Vixen and her subject there."  
  
"Of course you see her with him... She is his body guard."  
  
"Well, she seemed more than just a body guard ma'am," Michiru stopped her scribbling and looked to Setsuna and the to Haruka.  
  
"Go on agent Leper."  
  
"Well she was very intimate with him out in public, in fact when someone had made the comment on being a newlywed, her subject had said that they weren't but perhaps later on," Haruka stood and walked towards the window.  
  
"I see."  
  
"I just thought that you would like to know," a smile can clearly be seen from the speaker.  
  
"Thank you for that information Agent Leper. We will take this matter out with Agent Vixen privately."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good day," Setsuna had pressed the button before the girl was able to respond. She looked a Michiru who sat in front.  
  
"Why her?" asked Haruka, "she is too good to go astray."  
  
"What shall we do?" asked the woman in her executive chair as she leaned back.  
  
"First of all, Black widows stay together. They back each other up like sisters. Why did Leper turn the other way as we usually had?"  
  
"Our new recruit is pretty cocky from what I had observed during war games," Haruka gave them her opinion.  
  
"I seem to recall where Hotaru was in the midst of holding herself back from clobbering the new recruit," Setsuna added.  
  
"Agent Vixen has not met her yet, she was on a trip to the Nassau Islands for a mission when this occurred, that is probably why Vixen didn't hold back," Both women looked at Michiru intently.  
  
"So what are we going to do? Not only that but when the others find out about Leper's betrayal; theirs no telling what kind of trouble she will put herself in. The other girls are protective of Vixen."  
  
"She is still new and don't know the real meaning or experience of a real soldier."  
  
"Let her learn that the family stays together," Haruka distastefully remarked.  
  
"Enough about Leper, what shall we do about Vixen?"  
  
"No matter how much I hate the idea," paused Michiru "She has to be punished."  
  
"We can't," said Haruka, "she has done many things for the country, we can't punish her. She has too much honor, this country as well as others owe much to her."  
  
"Haruka we have too."  
  
"As a Colonel, Vixen was to be a great example of a widow she has broken a rule. We can't let this go unpunished. How will we be when the others do it as well."  
  
"The others have done it, but no one ever ratted on them."  
  
"Well, we can't let this pass."  
  
"Sooo your making her as an example."   
  
"I hate to say this but yes. Anyone-who brakes the code will be punished."  
  
"Couldn't we just turn the other way?" Haruka asked as she walked to see Michiru and Setsuna's eyes.  
  
"Haruka, it would be easier to let things pass if no one else had seen her, but we can't especially since another widow had seen her with her own eyes," Setsuna breathed regretfully, the three fell quiet.  
  
"This country will be loosing a great soldier," Haruka muttered angrily, "but if its an example is what she will be made so be it. I won't be the one to blow her over," walking out of the office without another word. Michiru and Setsuna looked at each other and sighed.  
  
Setsuna leaned forward to press the intercom. "Jackie, contact Agent Vixen and arrange a meeting with her in her area. Have three tickets headed flying into Seattle and four returning."  
  
"For Miss. Tenou, Miss. Koui, yours and ?"  
  
"Agent Vixen" Setsuna looked up to Michiru.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Setsuna threw her pen down and rubbed her temples.  
  
"I don't want to do this," she muttered.  
  
"But we have too."  
  
"I know," she whispered.  
  
  
Stay Tune for Chapter 10  
  
I strongly suggest to keep those Reviews up.. they make me... feel nice and mushy that I feel like posting more. Ehhehe okay call me goofy.  
  
~ yours truly  
  
RAQ  
  
Post date 11.29.01 


	11. Femm Fatale 10

Femme Fatale C10  
September 12, 2001  
By: raq  
  
  
The room had been empty while she was speaking, her lips curling to a wide smile at the picture she made in her mind. She spoke of her Commanding officer Agent Vixen, ratting, making them aware of the infamous agents betrayal to the all woman family. Not the roll model she had been instilled to believe throughout her training.  
  
For all the times that she had always tried to top the girl and for all the times she had made her way for the same respect and never succeeding, this was pay-back. Agent Vixen, though never met, is her obstacle to respect within the family and to her rising in the chain of command. This time, she was going to come out on top, without Vixen, she would be given more assignments and make an infamous name for herself.  
  
"Yes... ma'am.." hanging up the phone she grinned widely. Unknown to her were four girls standing by the door way overhearing everything she had said.  
  
"Do my ears deceive me or did you just betray one of your sisters?" asked the blond. Hair and eyes almost mirroring Vixen's at first glance she did think for a split second then smiled as she noticed the red ribbon, the trade-mark of another.  
  
"Considering that she is also your head mistress?" asked the other. Hair of the blackest night she was a exotic in her own way. An uneasy look waived across the girl as she sat in silence.   
  
Wearing the traditional black widow suit, four women stood by the door way staring daggers to the new recruit, wishing that it would somehow hit her or even make her disappear.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about" she noticed the two recruits that were standing a behind the two dominating figures.  
  
"Oh really?" The blond took slow but sure strides towards the girl and stopped just a few inches from her sitting figure.  
  
"And what would you have do to me Agent V" with more sarcasm then she had wanted. Both females eyes burned with the desire to kill her, even more so that she not only ratted on their friend and leader but she had no respect for her higher officer. The air became thick and quietness filled the room as the woman challenged the other.  
  
"I didn't think so" the girl stood from her chair only to be pushed back by the other. Surprised written all over the girl.   
  
"I could do many things to you....slap you around... or even torture you... and never would their be any witnesses to back your accusations" the girl took one glance at the door way, going from the one girl to another. She knew the first officer would no doubt back her comrade up but the two girls behind her were her friends... graduated the same time as she.  
  
"Agent.... Raven might... but they wouldn't...so touch me all you want I've got enough back bone to..."  
  
"Rat..." veered the other who stood by the door. Without so much as given a look "Fin, Mogs... what have you witness today?" Leper had turned to glance at her friends, her large grin faded as their features were colorless.  
  
"Nothing ma'am..." Fin gave the woman an unacceptable look of disgust.  
  
"Absolutely nothing at all" the other added. Leper narrowed her eyes to the girls behind then looked up at the woman in front. With eyes that told her that she was powerless and a grin that was a bit evil.  
  
"Now what were you saying?" asked the agent in front of her catching her attention once more.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't want Agent Vixen out of the way... You two could highly move up with her gone.. and to mention more assignments for the rest of us"  
  
"YOU..." the girl in front bent down to be so close both hands on each side of the chair. "YOU are not fit enough nor..... worthy enough to have missions assigned..."  
  
"What about your rank, do you choose to stay that rank or move up"  
  
"We have more honor for each other than..... these ranks.... They are overrated...... but to us.. to the family.... They are nothing.... We are all friends... and like blood family are sisters... But you wouldn't know that would you Agent Leper"  
  
"I am a family" she responded  
  
"Define Leper?" Agent V said out loud.  
  
"Outcast... Outsider.... Loner.....Stray" the other happily added.  
  
"Would you like to know how you got that name Leper?" The words cut through Leper like knives, she wasn't a loner she wasn't an outside. She belonged to this group as much as they, she worked hard and she was where she belonged. "Just because you are a graduated widow.... Does not mean you are accepted that easily." Agent V straightened and looked down once more. "If Agent Vixen is thrown out of this family...." Pausing as she tried to sweeten the words "lets just say that.... None of the others will be happy to know you ratted on your official..." Given the space Leper stood, straightened her suit and made her way towards the door to be blocked by the Agent Raven, eyes burning of fury... she spoke.  
  
"Agent Vixen will be more than you can ever be... jealousy is never an option in this life... we work as one.. as a team.... And YOU don't know one God Dam thing about it Agent... LE..PER"  
  
Leper side stepped and made her way out again to be stopped by the others.  
  
"Backstabbers" Lepers growled "We are third generation sisters.. our bond is suppose to be stronger"  
  
"How can we consider you a sister or a family when you back stabbed your head mistress."  
  
"Backing you would be equivalent to backing up a terrorist" Fin made no waiver. The two girls moved to give her passage and Leper went storming off. Four girls watched from the hallway as she disappeared through the doors.  
  
"What will happen to Colonel Vixen?" asked Fin, the two older girls sighed.  
  
"I hope nothing" responded the blond.  
  
"Lets just hope they don't or Leper will be sorry she messed with the wrong girl" the other commented a she walked her way down the other hall.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"I need to find Vix and tell her"  
  
"Can we come?" asked the two who were learning from their counter parts.  
~* a few days later...  
  
"Darien... for goodness sakes we are in your office"  
  
"So..." hi kissed the back of her neck.  
  
"Mr. Chiba... what did I tell you about working together and keeping this relationship?"  
  
"Oh.." opening his eyes he backed away remembering what she had told him from the start.   
  
~* back flash  
  
It was the Tuesday, the first working day of the week. Considering how Monday was a holiday this week was to cut short. In the beginning it was difficult for Darien to work or to concentrate when Serena was just outside his door. His Serena... his girlfriend Serena... the one with large captivating blue eyes and long sultry legs.. His mind wandered and thought of his exploring that weekend. The heat in the room became thick and blanketed his whole body as he felt his certain member rise. A knock came from the door and entered, bright and bubbly was just the woman he was dreamily thinking about.  
  
"Darien.. I need you to review this and sign......." Serena had entered the room with her head down, reading the documents and making sure everything was in order.... When she head no comment made, she looked up curiously and found her boss's eyes to be wandering and his lips turned upwards to a flattering smile. Her brow creased, setting the papers down both hands raised to her hips. "and just what are you grinning about?"  
  
"Nothing... nothing at all" leaning back he motioned for her to the other side of the desk. She did as he asked and almost as when she got near a foot away he grabbed her surprisingly towards his lap.  
  
"Dari...en" she sat rumpled though she felt it was a bit funny, she laughed. Another surprise came when Serena turned to face her boss, kissing her full force not even giving her a moment to argue. Safe to say she kissed him back until she felt the warming desire in her body as well as the intensifying large lump she was sitting on. Pulling back she looked at him straight in the eyes. "What are you doing?" whispering a bit as she stood.  
  
"I was kissing you"  
  
"Darien.. we can't have a good working relationship if we keep doing this."  
  
"Oh Serena.. don't worry about it... no one will say anything"  
  
"I can care less to what anyone thinks but work relations at work and then play time after"  
  
"But why cant we have it both times?" he pouted a bit  
  
"Because it will effect our work habits... look at there..." she pointed, "I gave you that two hours ago and told you I needed it by 11:30"   
  
"Oh.." he looked it over shortly than signed his name on the bottom.  
  
"Darien... If we cant work together then one has to go?"  
  
"What do you mean one has to go....?"  
  
"Well its either we keep our hands to ourselves and maintain a good working atmosphere or me resigning..... unless you want me to leave this relationship...."  
  
"Okay.. okay I get... it.... No need to resign.... no leaving me now...... as much as how I want to take you home...." both grinned "I need you to help me here... my office has never been in such order.. so ill keep my hands to myself.. you resigning would put me behind and you leaving me is definitely out of the question."  
  
"Much better..." crossing her arms as she made her way towards the door. Stopping as he spoke.  
  
"Just so you know..... those rules don't apply during lunch hours." Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
~*  
  
Frustrated he sat down on his chair and sighed. He had been in several meetings out of town with Michael and he had missed her. It had been several days since he's really gotten to see Serena... little did he know that she was actually in the meeting posing as someone else, in fact as the data reporter in the meeting. Watching and tracking his every move. It was a good thing that he had given her those few days off while he was away. "You are such a Tease"  
  
"ME! I didn't do anything I just walked in and tried to explain these documents" Serena half laughed.  
  
"Tease..." Serena pouted, the upward turn of her lips caused Darien to groan even more. A knock was heard and all the more stopped Serena's giggling.  
  
"Welcome back Dare..."  
  
"Thank you... unlike this girl here at lease someone is welcoming me"  
  
"Go ahead and see if Kyle will give you a kiss and...cook dinner...and..."  
  
"I'll pass... Darien... I'm happy to see that you've returned but I'm not that happy... Ill leave the kissing for Serena to do" all three laughed.  
  
"What's up Kyle?"  
  
"Well this new thing we are doing for the secret agency Black Widows...." Kyle explained as Serena listened with deep interest. "we need to test out this new equipment on someone and I wanted to get your input and to who to test on."  
  
"Well what kind of testing?"  
  
"It's a suit... and I need to see if it fits? Will it be too heavy? How comfortable is it? You know the diagnostics of it all"  
  
"What does the file say on who will be wearing it?"  
  
"Nothing.. all it says is to be fitted to a woman 32-28-35....5'8.... 115lbs....."  
  
"I'm assuming those are her measurements..." Darien noted... Serena held her smile.. that could very well be her profile.  
  
"Ill be willing to help out" Both men looked at her, Kyle smiled...  
  
"Oh will you?" he asked as he then turned to Darien... Darien gave Serena a look and then nodded.  
  
"Thanks Dare... You think you can do it now?"  
  
"Sure I've done all my work already..." Serena glanced towards Darien "Is it okay or did you need me for something else?"  
  
"We'll I do need you...... but that can wait till we get home" Darien grinned and Serena turned the darkest shade of red.  
  
"I cant believe I just heard that" Kyle walked out of the door "Coming... Serena?" Serena gave Darien a disapproving look.  
  
"I cant help it.. I've been gone for three days... and I can even kiss you"   
  
"And if you keep it up you'll be spending another night alone.... " she grinned triumphantly as she watched his brows lift then crease to the thought. "good... see you later"  
  
~ several hours later  
  
"Hey Jayson.. have you seen Serena?"  
  
"Oh.. she's still with Kyle.. testing that suit"  
  
"Still?"  
  
"Yeah... and Darien.. I really think you should go over there.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think the whole male population in this building is over there watching"  
  
"What do you mean?" Darien looked around and noticed only a few men were out and about in the halls.  
  
"Trust me.... Just go!" Making his way through the hall he quickly hurried his way towards the lab and testing facilities of Kyle. Entering he did find many men watching and wondered what the cause for such an audience. Then as the crowd of men notice him, they gave him a path way just to see what was going on. His eyes couldn't turn any larger.. Serena was standing in the middle with what could be labeled as bra and panties. Speechless he stood there for a moment.  
  
"Okay Serena... I want you to move with it and tell me if its comfortable. All the mechanics in there should be safe.. and it wont trigger anything."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Well I need you to move as if you were fighting or something.. the suits purpose is to be comfortable while it takes in certain data."  
  
"I understand the bra... but the panties what's on the panties.. surely not another recorder."  
  
"Well on the panties is a tracking device.... Its mainly for the person wearing it. The woman that belong in this group are to my knowledge very special to the government so sewn in the seems are little tiny optics that we can trigger the signal, find, locate anyone wearing it."  
  
"Understood... how about if I spar with someone?"  
  
"Can you do that?"  
  
"yeah... I've taken martial arts"  
  
"How about Jerry.. Jerry's been taking martial arts" turning to the man behind him.  
  
"Well Sir.. I don't know.. I don't want to hurt Miss. Tsukino"  
  
"Don't worry Jerry, Ill make sure you wont" Serena smiled. Jerry turned his attention from Serena to Kyle who nodded. Hesitantly he removed his lab coat and stood in front of Serena.. Serena stood a few ways back to wait for his attack. For some reason Serena felt that she needed to place this man with his own pig heads.. Thinking that just cause she's a woman she doesn't know how to defend herself. His statement to her was more insulting than reassuring. Jerry advanced by throwing a light blow. Serena with her swift movements blocked it forcefully and made her move. Within a blink of an eye, Serena restrained him to a cowering position.  
  
Darien watched from the audience point of view as Serena went head on with his employee. He was unsure where the whole challenge from Serena was going but as always, she had many surprises up her sleeve. It was to wonder what allowed her get into the fighting position. Serena blocked the punch with her right hand distracting him. Punching him in the stomach with minimal force than she was used to, as he cowered holding his stomach, Serena kicked his calves and it gave way. In a fetal position Jerry lay on the flooring reeling a pain. As much as Serena wanted the blow to be easy, it was still a strong one. Darien again surprised.... His eyes darted from the man laying on the floor to the woman who stood with a dominant stance over her opponent. Looking at the others, they too were surprised but not only where they surprised with Serena's defense but her movements in the bra and panty garb was causing them all to flush. Darien rolled his eyes... he too can feel it. 'Three days...' he muttered...  
  
"Next time Jer.. don't be so opposing of woman defending themselves."  
  
"Kyle.. can they do it again we didn't get the data" a man behind him had commented. Sure the data didn't record, the man was too busy watching Serena.  
  
"Sure... go ahead..... Serena.." Darien heard this and groaned and felt it was time to speak. His girlfriend was putting a show, he wouldn't mind if it was just for him to see.. but for about twenty other men.. he doesn't think so.  
  
"KYLE..... I thought you said this was a suit?" he vibrated through his hoarse and dry throat. Removing his lab coat as he stalked towards them.  
  
"Darien...." Serena glanced at him. She was unaware of his presence.  
  
" It is... to black widows these are considered their suits"  
  
"Well... I for one wouldn't of agreed to this had I known Serena would be showing her skills in a mere bra and panty" Serena can sense Darien's disapproval, then seeing through his tense features.. she knew why. She had wanted to laugh... as it was confirmed when she glanced down towards his belt area. A soft giggle escaped her lips but surpresed it after a hard tone look from Darien came her way. Biting her lip she looked away. "and you...." He motioned as he put his lab coat around her buttoning it to the very tops and to the very end. "will not volunteer to do this again...." He looked at her upset, aroused and all the more frustrated, she was close, in her panties, bra and in his lab coat that had the name CHIBA embroidered. Something about Serena naked in 'his' lab coat just turned him on.... Aroused to the fullest... not caring who was present or who was watching...he brought his right hand behind her head and pulled her towards his already awaiting lips... kissing her full force. Many employees have heard rumors of the employee and boss relationship.. but their was no real theory to confirm it all. Neither Michael or any of his friends ever gave any pieces away. But if anyone was a bit skeptical about the truth in the rumors, this should prove to be genuine.   
  
The kiss was a few long seconds and when they finally broke... he narrowed his eyes.. "TEASE" he gritted than stating with his eyes that he would finish this later. Turning to meet the many employees and even Kyle who had the smirk of a ding-bat. "Gentlemen... show's over.. I suggest you all go back to work" he threatened with his smoldering eyes. "Serena... " he motioned to walk ahead of him "in my office.. now.." Serena looked at Kyle who just shrugged his shoulders. Then without another thought started to walk off putting her hands in her pockets. "Where are her garments, her real suit?"  
  
"Its over here" brought the man as he held the gray suit and pink button up shirt in a hanger.  
  
"Thank you" taking it harshly from the man he stalked his way towards the door. Kyle just chuckled as his friend, his very jealous but aroused friend had acted. "KYLE you and I aren't finished..." The few employees that had stayed had looked at him while they let Darien pass, moving out of his way.   
  
"Oh Boy...." He exhaled...as Darien and Serena disappeared through the double doors. Frustrated in a way... but not like his boss... It was more of... the headache he will have when Darien was done yelling at him. Looking at his employees he decided to play with fire even more. "As you all might have seen... Miss. Tsukino 'IS' Dr. Chiba's girlfriend... so those of you who thought the rumor was false and was thinking of asking her out.... Be prepared for Dr. Chiba's wrath, you have been warned" he chuckled once again "and for those that need something from him right now.. I suggest you wait until he cools off" 'or better yet expelled from his frustrations' he thought and smiled even more.  
  
Serena went straight to their office. Everyone eyeing her weirdly as she stalked through the halls with an oversized lab coat with the name Chiba embroidered. She turned a rosy shade when Stephanie had winked at her. Stephanie had caught Darien and her one time on one of their heated lip locking lunch hours but swore she wouldn't say anything.  
  
Serena went to the office and closed the door. She wanted to laugh and all the more play with the idea that Darien was a jealous, she never would have thought. Opening his office that connected to hers, she went in there taking the paper work she had left him and acted as if nothing was the matter. When she heard the door closed behind her. Turning... she had set sight on a very.. very.. frustrated boss. Throwing her suit against that chair he took three strides to make it to her. Serena felt her heart do summer salts, this was her boss... her boyfriend.. her lover... her man... stalking her as if she was prey. But more then less.... she liked it, she gave in freely.  
  
Stay Tune.. for chapter 11  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR ~ thanks to you who waited and kept up with me.  
  
PS. This is unedited and will still go through my editors, I just thought it would be nice to give you all updates.. and I couldn't do that if I sent it to my editor first could I.  
  
Luvies  
  
Raq  
  
Post date 12.30.01 


	12. Femme Fatale 11

Femme Fatale C11  
Written 11.15.01  
by. Raq  
  
  
SEE I TOLD YOU IVE GOT UPDATES! But this is in the Raw!  
  
~  
  
Darien and Serena emerged from their office about an hour later.. just a bit pass lunch she straightened his tie before winking at him then leaving him to stand alone. Darien watched her strut off, following the sway of her hips. Serena was positively glowing... He had noticed it when he had returned this morning.. Something about her changed.. and he had hoped that it included him.... He felt another heat wave coming on. "boy is it getting hot in here" he heard. His head shot out to the right, matching the face the voice belonged too. At the corner a few paces away he found three men to be watching her as well, apparently Serena's hip movements had the same hypnotic effect. Darien crossed his arms and waited for the right time to speak.   
  
"You know I heard that Dr. Chiba and her were an item"  
  
"Really... and I was going to ask her out for some coffee" the man still kept his eyes glued on her ass.  
  
"I bet she's something special...." The two other men agreed with 'uh huh's' Darien's ears rang furiously. He knew that many men dreamt of Serena in their beds and showing ever bit of her many talents to them but no... She was his now, and with that knowledge, his angered, replaced with a slight grin of amusement. The men kept staring, Serena stopping to talk to someone, or walking ahead, their eyes were pleased. "Special" the man muttered again as Serena turned the corner.  
  
"Indeed she is" The voice was familiar as one nudged the other. Their eyes widened and slowly they turned. A few steps away were their boss, head honcho... commander in chief... and boyfriend to the woman they had been staring at.  
  
"Da...Da... Dr. Chiba" said one man.  
  
"We... um... we were.."  
  
"Just saying how special Miss. Tsukino was." Smiled Darien answering for them and making sure they knew her formally and formal is how they shall remain.  
  
"Umm yes Sir...." One man admitted before realizing what he had yes sir to "I mean No sir..." Darien wanted to laugh but the men were already flustered being caught.  
  
"Miss. Tsukino is special..." he eyed them "Now that you know... I suggest you three get back to your stations before I reprimand you for starting at my girlfriend's ass," his smile was large although his eyes shot daggers and dared them to even counter.  
  
"Yes Sir..." the three nodded and quickly walked off. Darien watched them scamper and chuckled to himself.  
  
~  
  
"So you've come out of your den?" Serena turned and found Stephanie. Laughing and blushing at the same time she approached her friend. "How was your um..." Stephanie looked at her watch "your... three hour lunch?" Serena's eyes grew.  
  
"Three hours! I didn't know.... It was...that late.... um..." she stopped herself as she saw the look in Stephanie's eyes. "Your kidding right?"  
  
"YES.. of course...." Laughed Stephanie "It was expected.. I saw it in his eyes when you and I were talking earlier, I think he had just come in straight from the airport?"  
  
"Yes he did," she giggled.  
  
"He scanned your body from head to toe.. it was so scandalous that it made me blush to the roots of my hair," Stephanie giggled then closed in on Serena... "So how is it?" she whispered.  
  
Serena looked at her confusedly then saw the gleam in Stephanie's eyes. "Are you asking me to kiss and tell about my boss? Shame on you" Serena started to walk off as Stephanie gave her a groaning protest and hurried to catch up with her.  
  
"Well every woman in this facility has wondered.. or rather dreamed of how Dr. Chiba would be in bed... and since you... and him.. You know... Just tell me will you I'm dying to know..." Serena couldn't hold the laughter any longer.  
  
"All right...alright.. What do you want to know and I'll see if I should or shouldn't answer"  
  
"Gentleman?"  
  
"Aristocrat" Serena answered with one word. Indeed she believed this to be Darien. He was beyond gentleman.  
  
"His kisses?"  
  
"Completely Breathtaking."  
  
"His... touches?"  
  
"Expert...a fire starter," Serena grinned at her friends eyes.  
  
"In bed?" she whispered.  
  
"Nay"  
  
"What do you mean NAY?"  
  
"Nay meaning I'm not telling."  
  
"Aww come one Serena... please..."  
  
"Fine.... Exquisitely Master.. !" Serena started to walk off with a large grin.  
  
"In the office??" Stephanie almost yelled. Serena turned around and gave her an confused look.   
  
"IN THE OF..FICE?" and with a smile Serena answered.  
  
"Very well rounded and very flexible" Serena giggled at Stephanie's surprised looked.  
  
"You mean.. Your flexible" She blushed.   
  
"No wonder you've been so radiant lately.. Your glowing" Serena strangely looked at her friend.   
  
"Okay one last one?" Stephanie again hurried to stand by her side.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"How long?" Serena didn't understand the question, "I can't believe your asking that?"   
  
"NO... NO NO NO.." Stephanie started to say, turning red at the thought, then held a twinkle in her eye. "Well now that you mentioned it"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"All right... just tell me like... YOU know like how long can he last" she whispered.  
  
"Ohhhh... I would have to say...he's got an extensive amount of stamina" Stephanie's eyes gleamed with envy and Serena left her that way. Serena made her way to the lab, she had needed to pick up some documents from Greg. Walking tiredly all of a sudden... she came upon a corner and when she turned.. she felt herself waiver. Her sight became a blur... and she had to hold on to the station near her to prevent from falling. 'What's going on' she thought.   
  
"Miss. Tsukino are you okay?" asked the attendant of the station who had witness her falter.  
  
"Yes... I'm fine," she steadied herself when she heard her name being called.   
  
"Paging Miss. Tsukino... Miss Tsukino.. You have a call on line two.. line two.." the voice of the facility receptionist repeated. Serena found a station and picked up the call.  
  
"Serena Tsukino Speaking" she answered heavily as she felt her mouth dry.   
  
"Vix" said the voice that told Serena this wasn't a business call but more personal to her mission. "It's.. Mina" Serena's face dimmed a bit.  
  
"Mina what's wrong?" Serena turned her back on the attendant. She knew very well that when sisters called during a mission, there was a problem.  
  
"Vix.. We have a rat in the litter that had spotted you with the Dr...." Mina went on.. but Serena scarcely heard a word. All she could think about was Darien.. and leaving him so soon. 'Oh my god' her mind reeled. She started to think of when and where she might have had been seen. Then it occurred to her.. at the market.  
  
"Mina?" she whispered. "This rat.. Does she have auburn reddish kind of hair?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did she have business in this part of the woods.. ?"  
  
"Vix.. I think she had to escort someone to a facility and acted as their body guard. She saw you and recognized you off the bat. She also found you to be too lovey with him." Mina paused a bit but wanted to know first hand what was going on "Vix... what's going on?"  
  
"I.. Mina.. I.."  
  
"Its true then!" Serena sighed.. she didn't want to betray her family.. but she couldn't turn around now.. not now.. not when she had what she had always longed for.   
  
"Mina.. please understand.. I.."  
  
"Vix.. I understand... every bit" Mina heard Serena sigh but didn't want to get her hopes up on being reprimanded too high "Vix.. she told the trio"  
  
Serena clearly heard what she had said... 'the trio' she thought. 'Oh no'. "When?"  
  
"Two days ago..." Serena stood from her sitting position on the desk. Her stomach churned. Unknown to her was Darien standing off to the side talking to someone. Every now and then he would glance at how provocative she had looked sitting on the corner of the desk and trying to figure out what is so different about her. But what he saw now worried him. Serena paled and she didn't have the fresh look of just being made love to, she was scared.  
  
"I talked to their secretary and Mich and Sets are on their way there... I perhaps they will be making their way to your office." Serena bit her lip and put her other hand on top of her mouth. She looked around.......not knowing what to do... that's when her eyes made contact with his. Worried filled his eyes as he approached her. "Mina.. I have to go..." without another word from Mina or her she place the receiver back in its place. Darien was in front...his eyes searching hers... and all he could find were eyes ready to shed tears. Darien now sat on the corner of the desk and comfortingly laid put both hands on her.  
  
"Serena.. What's wrong" he searched her eyes for answer. Serena bit her lip and tried to smile..  
  
"Its nothing Darien" pushing a lock of hair away from his eyes "I'm just not feeling well"  
  
"You do look a bit peaked.. why don't you go home.. I'll be home soon," Serena nodded and she felt his hand squeeze on both of her arms before she tried to leave. At first step his hand caught her wrist and again he asked. "Are you sure nothings wrong?" Straight in the eyes.. she had hoped he wouldn't see the lies in her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine Darien.." Serena kissed him on the cheek and walked off. Leaving Darien to stare at the phone she had just been on and wonder who and what was that call about. He stood up and watch her retreating form, definitely he would ask her when he was home.   
  
  
Stay Tune for chapter 12  
Fin - 11.21.01  
  
  
Thanks to my SM family! 


	13. Femme Fatale 12a

Femme Fatale 12a  
11.22.01  
by. raq  
  
I was going to send this chapter as a full chapter and not 12a and 12b, but since Jen was complaining.. heheheheh I thought I would do it.. heheh I wuv you Jen! And I want to say hello **waves to the crazy bunch of weirdos she chats with** !  
  
On with the story!  
~  
  
Serena arrived home distraught and very nervous. She would have to face her commanding officers. At the moment... her 'bravery' that always held her firm in all her missions and all her facades was betraying her. She already knew her fait.. It was just a matter of time when they would come knocking at the door.   
  
The call from Mina had caused her go paler and paler at each passing moment. It didn't help that her stomach was churning and when she entered her home, the first thing she had done was sped her way to the bathroom to unload what little she had in her stomach.  
  
An hour later, Serena sat in the living room, her legs tucked under her, waiting as she looked out to the scene she would miss. Delaying the feeling of leaving...their home... 'their home' she thought, hers and Darien or so she had imagined for the past weeks. The past weeks... biting her lip to suppress her tornado of emotions, had been euphoric in everyway. The way he held her close... lovingly.... willingly... surrendering to him with her all. She had watched him from afar... admired him when he strained for a new invention or a new issue to conquer. In the evening from head to toe, in their own privacy, she watched him in the raw, stripping away his suit and his doctorial title. He was vulnerable and unfledged but splendid in every masculine way.   
  
His heart... being broken by an unscrupulous woman, picking up the pieces he held his head high. When he thought he couldn't bare another heart break.... he opened it up.. Bearing his heart and soul, to Serena he offered everything in the palm of her hands. ... not in the right frame of mind.. greedily Serena accepted it ...promising to protect his heart.   
  
And now, she wept... reprimanding herself for ever allowing to accept his heart the way she did..... Tears came falling... slowly than quickly... and now it was a full pledge waterfall. The soul promise she had made, to protect his heart was a promise she had to break.  
  
All along, she had known the consequences.... the heartbreak... but yet.. she longed for the moment which she would find happiness... and it was with him where she felt secure. Everyday she had avoided all reasons to leave or to surrender to turning the other way and having the assignment reassigned. But as soon as she he had walked in, kissed her or surprisingly engulf her in his arms. All thoughts of leaving were thrown out of her mind and all that mattered was they were together.  
  
A knock on the door had disturbed her process of thinking... Her eyes darted towards the door... seeing two womanly figures, shadowed by the frosty door. Serena's heart.. thrumming in mortification, she unsteadily stood... with the frosted wave of blur in her eyes.. Tears were falling freely and as much as she wanted to suppress them in front of her officers, she couldn't. There was another knock and Serena now hurriedly returned to what was her room. She stood there by the door, immobile and helpless. Memories faded in and out, lovely evening's in which Darien came and warmed her bed. The knocking on the door became a little more demanding and quickly she took her purse, closing the door painfully, she made her way to the entrance. Wiping away her tears and smoothing out her clothing before presenting herself to the trio. Taking one last breath, Serena opened the door expecting to find three rather than two. The two ladies looked at one another,  
  
"Vixen we need to talk... may we come in?" lightly Setsuna asked.  
  
"No.. I'm already ready to leave besides Darien will be home soon" Both women were stunned to say the least. They weren't aware that she knew they were coming. Michiru nodded, picking up one of the metal brief case. Serena followed quietly, entering the vehicle. She watched as another driver, drove her vehicle away and a few others entered the home 'the clean up crew' Serena thought as the car livened up and began to move. In through the woods they went, and each passing second the house that she had called her home with Darien became further and further away.. from her sight and from her reach. Silently she cried, Michiru gave a sadden glance towards Setsuna who was looking at Serena's crying form from the rare view mirror. Biting her lip, supressing guilt for preventing this woman her happiness.   
  
~  
  
Darien drove home silently, still thinking of Serena's very distraut features during that phone call. It made him wondered who it had been on the other line, having her so pale and so.. scared.   
  
He had sent her home, seeing that she wasn't feeling well.. But now he wasn't so sure he should of left her to go home alone, by herself. Darien wanted to join her, comfort her, comfort what ever she was upset about and perhaps find something more about that phone call. But being away for a few days can leave his desk littered with paper work and projects to review. Then mysteriously, two women had come to the office and asked for her. He eyed both of them and from the backs of his mind, they have seemed familiar. For such high security, the two women must have had massive clearance to be able to wander around the facility without a guide.   
  
Darien had given them the information that was needed, Serena was not there, that she was feeling ill and had gone home. The women stared at him, from the looks of things... trying to read him and his actions. Thanking him, the left him standing alone and wondering who they were and why they were looking for Serena. All that he was given was a white business card with the U.S. department of defense seal on one side and the other, had a number without a name but a small embossed spider on the left hand corner.  
  
Four hours he endured being without Serena, and it didn't help that those two suspicious women asked for her and to add more to his worries. When he had called the first time no one answered, a second time, he got a busy signal, a busy signal for the next two hours. That had left his stomach in knots. The drive was seemingly slow and at the turn to the long driveway, the knot in his stomach began to churn tighter. Another turn and he could see the house, with Andrew's car a front. 'Perhaps she has gone to the store' he told himself.  
  
~  
  
Andrew sat having dinner, cold cuts and cheese. It was pass 6:00 and although he never expected for Serena to cook all the time, he was surprised she didn't have dinner ready or at lease starting dinner. Hearing the door open, he turned and waited. With a hint of fear in his usual calm features, Darien strode in, looking around to sense another presence.  
  
"Hey where's Serena?" asked Andrew.  
  
"You haven't seen her?" Darien threw his jacket along the couch and quickly unraveled his tie, all the while trying to keep his worried emotions in control.  
  
"No.. I came home and no one was here" his features were grim, that Andrew could see "What's the matter?" Andrew had stopped his chewing and swallowed the remainder of his food.  
  
"I sent her home earlier on today, she wasn't feeling well and...." Darien's eyes narrowed, seeing Serena's keys on the counter beside the phone. Quickly he walked towards the keys and picked it up. Andrew caught on and saw the keys in his hands.  
  
"Her keys" Andrew stood, his mind quickly registering that something was wrong. "Her truck is gone... fuckin shit.. Darien do you think someone kidnapped her to get to you?" Darien didn't think twice he quickly ran to Serena's room with Andrew in tow. Roughly he threw the door open, stopping in his tracks as his eyes set in.  
  
"What the fuck?" asked Andrew from behind.  
  
"Oh my god.." whispered Darien. The room was in shambles, vases and floral items on her night stand had been thrown on the floor. The bed was in disarray and it had seemed that Serena was sleeping then abducted. Fighting her offender off, explaining the shattered glass vase and porcelean on the floor. His eyes found the phone that was one the floor, a busy signal "Andrew call..."  
  
Andrew knew what he had meant.. and before Darien could even finish his sentence he was right on it. Running outside and headed for Darien's office phone. Darien walked in further, turning at each angle. The reality was sinking, deeply in his heart... The mattress disturbed as Darien sobbingly broke down "Oh my god Serena... I'm so sorry..." he whispered brokenly, guilt riding his emotions.  
  
"Darien.. they'll be here in a....." Andrew found his friend shaking, sobbing, crying with grief.  
  
~  
  
raq  
fin 1.8.02 


	14. Femme Fatale 12b

Femme Fatale C12b  
1.18.02  
by. Raq  
  
  
~  
  
While in Washington Serena went to her unit home, an airforce base in the midst of nowhere. Security level to its highest, it was the home of the infamous black widow agents. Not even a map can locate the facility, but if it does, it is known as an airforce base. In an hour she will be meeting with her superior trios and the head honcho himself.   
  
Standing before the mirror, her eyes were redden with grief and heartbreak. She has been in total isolation for the past three days, three days since she had left Darien's life completely and Two days since she has found the reason for her queasiness.   
  
Serena was pregnant, three months to date. Now that she thought back, it was no wonder her skirts had started to feel tighter and snug around her abdominal. She wince at the rigorous sit ups and running she had been doing, it could have harmed the babe within.  
  
No one knew of her condition, no one but the doctor who had examined her pale being. She had orders from her superiors, noting her a bit too pale. She was examined and the Dr. had given her the surprising news. News that she had not expected, Serena like the rest of the Black Widows, was on Depo-Provera, the birth control given to her every 3 months. It was a precaution, just incase something had gone wrong and the women were taking against their will. So never in Serena's intimate time with Darien did she even consider the consequences of getting pregnant. It was also then that the Dr. had told her that her shot was over due five months prior. She had been in Germany, and when she had returned home for a little vacation, she was summoned for the heartbreaking assignment, forgetting all about the shot. Now she faced telling Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka and the head, as if her life now could get any worse.   
  
The Doctor turned around to find Serena in deep thought, pain and longing in her eyes can clearly be shone. "Serena... I wont go to the trio about this.." he eyed her knowing her worries weren't going to end. She looked at him with deep approval "But what are you planning to do? The organization wont..." stopping as he was interrupted.  
  
"After my meeting with them Kevin, their will be no Vixen...widows never stray" she sighed, looking out the window. "It does not matter... They can not make me abort this baby."  
  
The Dr. was speechless, he has encountered Serena many times and every time he felt for sure she was a Black Widow till death. Unbeatable, unattainable and unlovable for all her life it was work, her missions being her only object to succeed. Now he can clearly see that she was a women with needs, of love and affections. "I can see how much you love Dr. Chiba" Serena looked up and searched his features. "I went to school with him.. he is a fine man.. I'm sure.. if you tell"  
  
"I'm afraid that wont happen"  
  
"Why not.. he has the right to know"  
  
"I know he does Kevin.. But I already know the procedures... I will be refrained from contacting him in any way or be near him." Serena bit her lip, unable to see pass her sadness. Kevin neared her, hugging her for comfort.  
  
"If you need anything Serena... I'm here to help.." he smiled squeezing her shoulders. "Thanks.. Kevin.."  
  
~  
  
Now in front of the mirror, she stared at her blossoming maternal figure. Dressed in her formals, hair in a twist, she was ready to face her superiors. Although her features had a heartbreaking sadness to it, she had this subtle glow around her, a glow that she didn't quite understand when Stephanie spoke of it on her last day. Now she did, it was that maternal aura that surrounds her.  
  
Smoothing out her skirt she had stopped at her abdominal, a faint smile grew on her lips "I wont let anything happen to you.. I promise" A sudden knock on the door roused her light hearted scene. Bidding them to enter she turned to find her bestest and closest friends.  
  
"Sere..." came the girl who could very much be her double. The girls had tangled themselves in a very emotional hug. The girls knew this was a time in which she would be judged, the odds were against her but they hoped for the best. "It will be alright... you'll see"  
  
"Haruka says that she's going to try her best to help you out"  
  
"Rei.. Mina.. Thank you both.. but I'm sure we know that this will be the end of my carrier" faintly Serena smiled. "Besides... " chuckling a bit "You two can take over"  
  
"Don't say that" Rei grabbed her friend for another tight hug. "Not until this is over don't say that.."  
  
"Well if it does" Mina spoke not too fondly "I will make that bitch Leper's life a living hell."   
  
"She'll think twice about ratting another again" Rei's eyes grew furious at the thought. Serena was flattered that her friends were so loyal, even the rigorous workouts and frustrating situations she's put them through, they are all sisters by heart.  
  
"Listen you two I need to tell you something..." Serena had wanted to defuse the bitterness in the air.  
  
"What is it ?" they both asked, giving Serena their attention. Serena eyed them at first, giving them the eye of sworn secrecy. Rei and Mina both acknowledged and nodded.  
  
"Serena?" urged Rei putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm pregnant" a look of surprise featured on their faces.  
  
"HOW?" whispered Mina   
  
"Didn't....you"  
  
"I was overdue for my shot while I was in Germany, I came back and forgotten about it. I then went on vacation.."  
  
"Then you were summoned to protect Dr. Chiba" Serena nodded to Mina's inquisitive answer.  
"Well just as long as the Dr. doesn't know it will be easier for you to...."  
  
"I'm going to keep this baby"  
  
"WHAT?" both yelling "Serena... you cant.. they wont..." Serena held her hands up and closed her eyes. Getting their attention she exhaled deeply, this was her decision she had thought long and deeply about during her isolation.  
  
"Rei, Mina... you and the girls have been my bestest friends. I love you all for that. But I have made this decision." They still did not understand. Just as Serena was, the girls were dedicated to their duties and oath.  
  
"Serena.. they wont let you"  
  
"Yes they will"  
  
"No they wont.. Have you forgotten what happened to Sally?"  
  
"Sally was raped repeatedly during her captivity and she choose to have it aborted. I choose to have this baby!"  
  
"But you're a black widow"  
  
"NOT for LONG!" The room went silent, Serena tried to keep her tears from flowing. This was extremely difficult. All this time she had kept everything by the book. The girls had looked up to her to keep them from going astray which many times have become an issue. Many times, she has gone out of her way to dig them out of deep holes or turning the other cheek when coming home from a lover's home. They had counted on her to keep them in line, and now she was betraying them by leaving by having this baby.  
  
"What are you saying Serena?" asked Mina  
  
"You both know the procedures.. I was not to get involved, after this meeting I will be terminated."  
  
"NO.. Haruka will help you.. you will still be our Colonel" Rei had looked from Mina to Serena, hopefully trying to get some sense to her.  
  
"But I don't want to be" whispered Serena trying to make them understand. "Mina, Rei... I can not expect you to understand why I had betrayed our organization. But I need this baby."  
  
"Why?" asked Mina in tears "You have never needed a baby before?" quietly she had looked down, tears starting to fall freely. This was her sister, the sister she had always relied on, now she was leaving.  
  
"Because... It's the only real memory I will have of him" Serena whispered through tears.  
  
"You love him that much?" Rei fought the on coming tears "To leave us...."  
  
"Yes... I do.. I love him.... and this baby will be the only tangible memory... I can have of him. But it doesn't mean I don't love you all any less."  
  
"You wont tell him?" asked Mina.  
  
"I cant.. I wont be aloud to be near him" answering with the painful twist in her heart.  
  
"Just like Jessica"  
  
"Yes.. just... like... Jessica.." their was a moment of pause before Serena began again "Back then I didn't understand....AS her CO I was part of her judge and jury, now.... I will be judged and sentenced as her. NOW I understand.. Completely" Serena's crying became louder and her composed self she had tried to look into the mirror before was long gone. Breaking down to the seat next to her she was a mess an emotional wreck. The two women cried along with her, kneeling down, engulfing the girl into their arms. Comforting her to much of their abilities, they knew that their was only one person that could ever, the Dr.  
  
~  
  
Serena's heels clicked loudly as she entered the building. Her stomach churning and the elevator she had to take to the 5th floor down didn't help maker it any easier. "Vixen218" Serena's voice activated the ride down. The doors opened and as it did, two women stood already waiting for her arrival. "Good afternoon Colonel" they both greeted and saluted, welcoming their most powerful and highly decorated agent. Serena gave them a quick hello and proceeded.  
  
"Hi Samantha" greeted Serena "I'm here to see the trio" Samantha welcomed her home and gave her that faintest smile. Serena knew that Samantha had knowledge of what is to happen to her. She is the trio's secretary after all. "HI Serena.. they're waiting for you." quickly Samantha weaved her way through the halls and came upon large cherry wood doors. Waiting, Serena watched her enter the room. Exhaling carefully she walked over to the left, looking down and thinking carefully. Her eyes caught on the large spider insignia on the left hand side. A black widow spider and in the middle, in some gothic script way the letters FF in the middle and the 3V's surrounding 'Vindictive, Valiance, Virtuous ... Femme Fatales' Serena smiled faintly, when the door opened. Turning she quickly found the faint smile of Samantha. "They're ready to see you now" she spoke lightly. Bravery and courage in her hands, Serena smoothly made her way to the doors, when Samantha spoke. "Vix..." Serena waited for her to finish "their will never any other, You will always be... The greatest" Serena smiled and nodded "Thanks Sam"  
  
Entering the dark dimmed room, Serena recognized those who were present. Giving them curt nods she approached the chair in the middle of the room, where the large mahogany table horse shoed in shape. "Good afternoon Agent Vixen" the voice she had recognized as the director himself, Elliot Mitchell.  
  
"Good afternoon" she had looked impassive as she stared at each and every one.  
  
"Please Vixen have a seat" Serena obliged and sat, back straight, head tall. She would not be made sorry for her actions. "Now can we get you anything?" his white hair and gray eyes shadowed under the dimmed lights.  
  
"With all do respect Sir, I would like to proceed and get this over with". Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka all looked at one another.  
  
"Then I guess we shall proceed." The man shuffled a few papers around then spoke "You have taken an assignment to protect the Dr. from any harm or from any wood be kidnapers, and you have done a wonderful job. No one has come to even touch a single strand of hair." Serena knew that very well, she has done her job efficiently. "But it has seemed that you have allowed yourself more involvement than necessary" it was silent an expressionless Serena waited. "What do you have to say to that?"  
  
"I'm not objecting to the allegations Sir" Haruka turned away, she had hoped that Vixen could justify her actions and perhaps have them believe that it was an act in which would protect the Dr.  
  
'So you are saying you were involved with the Dr. for more reasons than your mission?"  
  
"Yes Sir" Serena's answers were quick and to the man's irritation he was angering at her of emotions in a crucial matter that could be equivalent to treason.  
  
"Would you like to explain why you have gone stray from the rules that you Widow's are governed by?" his voice taut with irritation. Elliot Mitchell was a firm believer for Serena, anything she had wanted he had gone all out to do. For she was a great commodity to the Black Widow Family and he had kept her satisfied. Her straying was a great loss to them and to those that require their expertise.  
  
"I don't think explaining the situations between a man and a woman would help me in this trail Sir."  
  
"So you think this is a trail"  
  
"I have committed treasonable actions. I am in front of the director himself along with his trio.. What else would it be Sir?"  
  
"This was originally an interview and perhaps your only way of redeeming yourself by explaining"  
  
"When you are a Widow, matters of the heart does not do well. No matter what type of explanation I give. There is no doubt that anything I can do or say would redeem myself"  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No Sir"  
  
"Well care to enlighten us and give us the reason anyway" Serena looked on to the three who has not said one word to her.  
  
"As I said Sir, Matters Of The Heart cannot be justifiable in here. For we learned throughout our training that we are to have no heart" Serena spoke calmly but bitterly.  
  
"You have been taught that , then why did you go against it?"  
  
"No matter what type of training you give us. Brain wash us all you might and try to harden our hearts.... but the heart will always have its own mind. No matter how much training or will power we might think we have... it eventually takes over. Mine just decided to take over while protecting Dr. Chiba"  
  
"So you knew from your right framed of mind that what you were doing was wrong and goes against all codes. But you still went along...."  
  
"YES SIR" Serena cut Elliot off, surprising the three. Serena had never been disrespectful to her superiors, she has never allowed herself to show her emotions, she was great at masking her emotions.  
  
"I think perhaps this decision of yours has dramatically changed your attitude" Elliot threw the file on the table and leaned back.  
  
"I have Sir"  
  
"Then I ask one last question before I make my decision?" he eyed the unresponsive girl "any regrets?" The three waited for their answer.  
  
"NO Sir" she spoke with confidence of her decision "Not one bit"   
  
"Vixen.." Haruka finally spoke "Don't do this" she pleaded. Serena looked at Haruka, thanking her for all the years she has helped, but this was her talking now, not the black widow protégé that they have built her up to be.  
  
"As I said Sir, Not one bit"  
  
"Well.... I'm going to have to say that this meeting was to give you the benefit of the doubt, being that your very highly decorated and an exemplary soldier. I was going to strip you of your rank and give you some other duties but this attitude deserves less. Please stand" Serena stood, as she watched Elliot and the three approach her. Standing in front of her was Elliot, and on each side was Michiru and Setsuna, Haruka had stayed seated. "Serena Tsukino, for breaking all code 1879 of the Black Widow sacred procedures, I am stripping you from your rank of Colonel Lt. Serena Tsukino." Elliot with masked features removed certain decorated pins from Serena's suit. She stared straight ahead not giving any emotional weakness as they removed many decorative labels and pins that she had so long worked for. The pins were given to Setsuna and Michiru who held velvet boxes.  
  
The three returned to their seat, Serena didn't flinch or so much as looked angered as Elliot spoke. "Miss. Tsukino what will you do now?"  
  
"I have been interrupted numerous times during my vacation, apparently their were no one else more qualified for the job" Serena gave a quick look at Haruka. "I'm going back home"  
  
"Well I wont delay your needed vacation" dryly he added, making the three look at him "Now let me conclude that you are not allowed to go near Dr. Chiba or contact him in any way. He will have new agents to protect him. You entering the picture might complicate things all the more. Do not be that nuisance and prevent the others from protecting him" Haruka gritted her teeth 'nuisance' she looked over towards Elliot 'how dare..he' Haruka's grip on her hand rest began to tighten. "Now.. Do not defy me Serena.. for even though you are no longer a black widow, you will still be in the watchful eye of the government. Your experiences and knowledge will be kept confidential and you will not share them with others. Now if you decide to do wrong and go against what I have just said, I will be force to court martial you and bring you forth in front of justice. Do I make myself clear"  
  
"Perfectly" Blandly she answered, she had heard enough. Their was a moment of silence, Elliot thinking that Serena would perhaps ask for some time of leniency or give her a job. He eyed her, her proud stance, and darkened eyes. Masked features seeming to hold down any emotions that was coursing through her body. "Let me ask you something Sir?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"If I would have redeemed myself, would I have been given the duty to keep protecting the Dr.?" Serena contemplated by she already knew the answer.  
  
"No.. Your presence and state of mind will just danger him more. There will be others that could protect him better. Anything else?" Serena said nothing. "You are excused and please give your badge to Sam on the way out." Serena began to make her way to the door when Elliot spoke one last finality. "Now do you have regrets?" Serena turned around steaming, he was taunting her and she knew it.  
  
"As I say again.. NONE what so ever" taking one last look at the trio "Make sure you keep him guarded, if ANYTHING happens to him... sister or not.... I will personally make those agents of yours pay."  
  
"Don't worry we will" Elliot stared at Serena, his blood in a sense running cold from Serena's icy shards.  
  
"For your sake.. Lets hope so"  
  
"Is that a threat?" he sat back, he never once had an agent treat him with disrespect and though he knew this girl could out smartly kill him in one instant, he held his ground.  
  
"Take it as you like but consider it a warning"  
  
"Stay away from him Vixen"  
  
"VIXEN is DEAD" without another word, Serena opened the door and left.   
  
The trio look at one another and exhaled the heavy sigh they all held. Haruka stared knowingly at Elliot, Elliot was never this harsh with anyone. "Why the hell did you taunt her the way you did?" Haruka flatly eyed him.  
  
"I thought perhaps being rough with her would cause her to ask for our forgiveness." Elliot leaned back pushing the black wired rim glasses.   
  
"You know she was the BEST. For any mission, and that includes protecting Dr. Chiba" After the long meeting of silence from her she finally spoke. Now contemplating whether her actions in bringing Serena to face him was a good idea.  
  
"Elliot, I think its best to say, Do Not Piss her off more than you have already." Elliot eyed her, he already knew that "She always follows through in her threats" Michiru stood and made her way out.  
  
"I suggest getting protection for him ASAP, before he does get kidnapped and have Serena on our asses" Setsuna stood, certainly not agreeing with Elliot's taunting. Haruka followed suit but approached Elliot.  
  
"If Serena becomes one of the enemy, GOD help us.. she will make all our lives a living hell" Haruka left without another word, leaving Elliot to sit and contemplate his erratic actions.  
  
  
  
  
~ stay tune...  
  
raq  
  
fin 1.25.02 


	15. Femme Fatale C13

Femme Fatale C13  
By. Raq  
1.29.02  
  
I wasn't going to post this till later but when I saw the review hitting the 100 mark I thought I would thank you all by posting again. Thanks everyone, you've all kept me going! Special thanks to my SM family (you know who you all are) Ssista-chan and WolfMistress for editing! huggles reallll hard   
  
  
~  
  
  
Andrew and the new roommate walked into a cold, bleak home, returning from their day at the grocery. "Darien..." he called out and heard no answer. Worried at his friend's somber state, his eyes scanned the house.   
  
"Maybe he's not home?" asked the girl beside him, also looking around for something different or wrong.  
  
"Darien?" he called out again, carrying the groceries with him to the kitchen. The girl followed suit, lugging her own bags of groceries. Andrew's eyes scanned the living room and family room as he passed by, placing the groceries down on the kitchen counter. "I'm going to check his room." quickly he disappeared. Nodding, the woman placed the grocery bags on top of the counter. Her eyes traveled towards the large massive window that overlooked the lake. Sensing something or someone was there she moved closer. Out the window, her eyes scanned the area and immediately she found who they had been looking for. Staring off towards the waters in his thin sweater and jeans was Darien. "He's not here" the woman turned to find Andrew frantic, making his way towards the phone.  
  
"I found him" Andrew gave her a look as she motioned towards the lake. In a few quick strides he was next to her and in an instant his eyes found him, his own emotions turning into knots as he watched his friend, haggard and depressed.   
  
"We better get him in, he's going to get sick." The loud crackle of thunder vibrated through the home and in a flash, rain came pouring down. Still he stood, lifeless and uncaring to the wetness falling from above. Another crackle and they watched as he cowered, falling down on his knees, and even from their angle they knew he was crying.  
  
~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~  
  
Nine months have passed since Serena has disappeared and the mood was no better. Andrew stood from the doorway to Darien's room, his features worried and sympathetic. Darien, now dry and warm, sat motionless in his comfortable chair. Facing the wall-to-wall windows, his mind was clearly clouded by memory. "Darien, can I get you something?" silence answered him. Andrew was not used to this usually composed and brilliant scientist being so down. Though he had good reason, the mood was not good for his health. Over the course of three months, his friend rarely slept, ate, went out or even worked. What he used to live by was not as important anymore. Step by step, Andrew approached and stood next to him, his own eyes looking at the spectacular view. "You have to stop doing this to yourself, Darien... it's not good for you..." a glance down and all Andrew noted was the blank expression on his face. "Darien... you have to start moving on... there are people looking for her...they are doing what they can."  
  
"Bullshit." His voice was gruff and tarty. Andrew was at least pleased that he spoke.  
  
"Darien... the FBI are doing what they can to..."  
  
"You don't see it...do you, Andrew?" Darien looked up to meet his friends' eyes. Deep dark circles curved around Darien's eyes, his cheekbone definitive, and the rest of his body, gaunt and lifeless.  
  
"Don't get what?" asked Andrew.  
  
"There is more to this than just a kidnapping."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The government is hiding something and..."  
  
"Darien..." Andrew sighed, his friend was thinking up every excuse. "The government isn't hiding anything. They are here to help, help find Serena... and you can't keep doing this to yourself..." he almost yelled. Outside along the hallway, stood a woman of 5'8, blond hair and blue eyes listened in on the conversation.  
  
"No.... THEY know something, Andrew. Those women that came from the department of defense..." Darien stood abruptly. "They came looking for her."  
  
"So? That's your proof?"  
  
"No, DAMNIT... when I gave the FBI the card, they took one look of it and they had this look. A look that meant they knew something... then when I asked that the business card be returned, it disappeared."  
  
"Darien...."  
  
"No, Andrew... they know something... I'm not blind. I call them and all they do is pacify me with 'we're doing what we can, Dr. Chiba'... Well GOD DAMN, IT ISNT ENOUGH!" Darien had picked up a very expensive vase given to him by his mother and threw it across the room, shattering upon impact.   
  
"DARIEN!" Andrew yelled. "STOP BLAMING YOURSELF!"  
  
Darien stopped, and indeed, all the months that had passed, Darien had kept the blame on himself. Dropping back down to his chair, his hands covering his face, again he cried.  
  
"There are... so... so... many... things in my... mind that I thought.... 'If I only kept her at work... If I only went home with her... If..."  
  
"You can't live the rest of your life with 'Ifs,' Darien. It only makes things a lot harder to let go."  
  
Andrew placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. He hadn't known how to tell his friend, but it was time to let go. As much as he too wanted Serena back in their lives, this was tearing Darien apart. He had to let go.  
  
"But... I can't, Andrew... I need her... I... I... I WANT HER BACK. I NEED HER... I just can't let her go..." he whispered. A creaking sound was heard and Andrew faced the door. There stood a woman with mid length blond hair and blue eyes. Faith must have been against Darien. For the Unix Company had sent a good twin of Serena to be their roommate.   
  
"I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready," she voiced in her softest tone, looking from Darien to Andrew.  
  
"Thanks, Mina...we'll be there in a bit."   
  
In the hallway, light footsteps could be heard as the eavesdropping widow walked away, entering her room, needing to make a phone call.  
  
~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~  
  
~ Two months later  
  
"Hi, Dr. Chiba," the staff and other employees greeted their boss. Walking in the halls of his stomp and ground facility, Darien walked quietly through the halls. Still with gaunt features, he was trying his best to live normally. Keeping himself busy, he chose to live his days filled with many problematic situations. Not that it was intentional, but it had seemed that things he had neglected for so long were now catching up with him. Silently he greeted each individual, and as always his mind would drift through scenes in which he would see Serena walking through the halls. Everywhere was a haunting memory. He would never rest till Serena was returned to him alive and even if she wasn't... he wanted proof.  
  
"Hey, Darien!" Darien's mind interrupted him from his grim memory as Michael approached him.   
  
"What's up, Mike?" he greeted his friend with a faint smile.  
  
"Want to go to lunch?"  
  
"Sure... just let me get this to..."  
  
"Dr. Chiba," called the feminine voice. Darien turned to find his new secretary approaching him.  
  
"Miss Mizuno, I was just going to see you. Can you please review these, see if you can make any sense of it?" handing the plans to her.  
  
"Just a reminder that you have a meeting with Dr. Turlington at 4 this afternoon."  
  
"Thanks, Miss Mizuno, I'll be at lunch. Just take messages while I'm gone." Michael studied the blue haired figure as she spoke to Darien. She was studious and smart; she had this keen beauty in her that had caused one of their friends to pay many visits to Dr. Chiba. "Lets go, Mike."  
  
"Have a nice lunch!" she waved as she made her way back to their office.  
  
"Studious, eh?" Michael added and watched his friend nod in agreement then a grim look flashing across his face. "But no one can replace Serena." Michael patted his friend's shoulder as they walked out the building. Not far was a dark blue Tahoe, the driver watching their movement. The driver's hair, tight in a ponytail, was in contrast with her black ensemble. "Coming your way, Priestess," a voice called out from a small radio transmitter. "10-4, Blue Ice, I've spotted him." Slowly she weaved her way to the traffic, following their every move.  
  
~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~~*~ @ ~*~  
  
~ Four months later  
  
It was Darien's birthday and the group had gotten together at his home. Though he still had remembrances of Serena and his thoughts were still constantly on her, life was moving on. He has not seen or heard from her in over 15 months. The calls to the FBI, though he still called, became less frequent.  
  
"Open ours, Dr. Chiba!" his secretary had agreed to come, escorted by an admirer, Zen.  
  
"Ami, call me Darien when we're not at the office," Darien smiled as he took the blue wrapping paper and opened it. "Thanks, Ami." He took out the deep blue sweater from its box and placed it upon his chest for fitting.  
  
"Does it fit?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Yes, it does," he smiled. "Thanks..."  
  
"Now it's our turn," his friend Jayson handed him a gift. "This is from me and Rei," Darien turned to the raven-haired beauty beside Jayson. Darien took the package and unwrapped it.  
  
"You dingbat... you shouldn't of!" he laughed; it was a fishing hat with many lures on top. Darien placed it upon his head and smiled for the photo that Rei took.  
  
"NOW, it's our turn!" smiled Andrew as Mina handed him a small present. He eyed the two and nodded his head.  
  
"You know, I still can't believe you two are together," Darien joked and remembered the time where he had caught the two passing a kiss before they both left for their jobs.  
  
"Why not? You and Se...*opppfff*" Zen had elbowed Nathan beside him. Darien's smile turned down and his eyes gave everyone a silent thank you. The others berated Nathan with displeasing looks while Darien opened the present- it was pen.  
  
"Its one of those DNA pens, Darien," smiled Andrew. "Mina thought it would be a good idea, you know, since you have so many things that need your approval."   
  
"Thanks, everyone..." Darien smiled and stood to give each and every one a hug.  
  
"Oh, wait, there's a few more for you." Returning to his chair, Darien accepted the brown package, smiling as he saw the beautiful writing.  
  
"Who's it from?" asked Rei  
  
"My mother," his eyes smiled as he opened the package. Only Andrew would know what it had meant. It was a vase; almost identical to the one he had thrown across the room during one of his fits. Darien had apologized to his mother, admitting to what he did.  
  
"WOW! That looks expensive."  
  
"That's because it is," laughed Michael, who knew Darien's mom had exquisite taste. Andrew handed Darien a small package with international postage.  
  
"I don't know whom that's from..." said Andrew as he watched Darien look at the small shoebox size package. Not finding anything, he slowly unwrapped the present and lifted the white wrapping tissue paper. There was a note that he picked up and slowly read. 'Alive but Not for Long.' Darien furrowed his brow, reading the note once more.   
  
"What is it, Darien?" asked Andrew  
  
"I don't know..." Looking down inside the box, he moved aside more paper and his hand stilled. "OH MY GOD." Darien's voice was low. Andrew and Michael had seen the frightened features and neared him. Rei, Mina and Ami had taken quick glances to one another. Picking up the note, Andrew read and faced Darien. "What's in the box?" Darien couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. Michael picked up the box and looked in. His eyes were surprisingly large. "WHAT?" asked Andrew, agitated.  
  
Michael lifted some blond hair tied together in a rubber band and with the next item, a picture of a woman in a pair of dirty pants and shirt, his own heart ached. Bound together were her hands, her eyes covered and mouth gagged. He passed the picture to Andrew and he steadied himself, leaning against the chair that Darien sat at.   
  
"Call the FBI," was all Andrew could say as he turned to his now lifeless friend whispering the name of his lover, "Serena..."  
  
  
Stay Tune for chapter 14...  
  
Fin 2.02 


	16. Femme Fatale C14a

Femme Fatale C14a  
By Raq  
2.5.02  
  
  
  
"So what can you make of it?" asked Setsuna, as two others stared towards a screen which held a reflective picture of who is supposedly Serena.  
  
"Miss Meiou, Agent V is on the line." After being quickly informed by the three agents, they were handed over the evidence by the FBI and sent to their own lab. "Put her through."  
  
"Venus, how's it going?" asked the most masculine of the two. Setsuna stared at the screen before her and Michiru fiddled with the lock of hair, as she too stared towards the projected photograph.  
  
"Merc and the Priestess are also here."  
  
"Nice to have you three on the line... now how's it going?"  
  
"Tense. Dr. Chiba has gone into seclusion in his room. He's gone back to the way he was when Sere first vanished."  
  
"That's not good," Michiru voiced over her calm features. "It affected his work."  
  
"Yes, and just when things were getting better," Venus put in. She had gotten close to the Dr. and felt his pain when he thought Serena was gone.  
  
"Is their any proof that that picture is..." the voice that was recognized as the priestess came over the line. She had been worried, she had herself tried to call her friend at her home in Massachusetts, and to her horror there was no answer.  
  
"You know better than to believe this picture or to think Serena would get into that predicament."  
  
"But ma'am...."  
  
"Serena has been in the watchful eye of an Agent ever since she has left the group," paused Setsuna, as she leaned back on her chair. "She has informed me that Serena is on vacation in another state." There were three relieved exhales from the line and the trio smiled faintly.  
  
"What about the hair?"  
  
"DNA extractions indicated that it was not Serena's."  
  
"That's a load off my mind," spoke Venus and the two others agreed.  
  
"You three need to keep a closer eye on him. Make sure he doesn't have any suicidal tendencies. Watch his surroundings, someone finally figured out how they can get to him."  
  
"With his weakness..." Merc added over the line.  
  
"Right, someone is playing with his weakness and there's a possibility that if things get out of hand, the Dr. might just try to give himself to save this imposters life," Michiru stated, concern for the Dr. showing.  
  
"Make sure he doesn't do that, understand?" Haruka firmly added.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Now... I hear you three will be escorting the Dr. and his co-workers to a conference?" Setsuna ended.  
  
  
~ Florida  
  
"Serena..."   
  
Serena sat basking in the warmth of the Florida sun. The combination of the maternal aura and the suns rays gave an ever-glowing look to her features. Her mother stopped and stared at her daughters form. Crossing her arms against her chest, she bit her lip at her daughters broken heart.  
  
For months since Serena had returned, she had endured Serena's split personalities. Happy as she can pretend to be, then when she thinks no one was looking- crying her heart out. She had explained why she came back and the complicated predicament she had gotten herself into. Irene held her open arms for her daughter, the loving ways a mother should. They both cried in the center of the living room. Rocking her daughter for comfort and soothing her to sleep. Never did she berate her for her irresponsible actions, clearly her daughter had been in love. She had known all along that her daughters' profession would some day bring her heartbreak, and her premonition had come true, but love came in the strangest times. Whether you were at work, on vacation, or in a mission, it always manages to find you. Pregnant and unwed, she was to raise this child alone.   
'No... not alone...' Irene corrected, lovingly looking towards the protruding stomach of her daughter. "Serena." Serena turned and found her mother slowly walking towards her.  
  
"Yes Mom?" Serena answered, removing her glasses.   
  
"Are you hungry?" She asked, as she sat on the lounge chair.  
  
"Actually I am."  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
"How about some nice turkey sandwiches?" Irene smiled as she nodded in agreement. "Yes that sounds nice."  
  
"Coming right up!"  
Irene stood and patted her daughters' head like a little girl. Indeed this was a good idea. After much contemplating, Serena had asked her mom to vacation with her in Florida. A bit weary to be traveling in Serena's condition her mother refused thinking it would be enough to divert the idea. At the last minute she realized that her stubborn daughter would go whether or not she went along, she couldn't very well leave her unattended in her state. The doorbell rang and upon looking through the peep hole Irene knew very well who it was. "Hi Lita, come on in."  
  
"Hi Irene, how you doing?"  
  
"Oh same ole' me..."  
  
"How's the momma doing?"  
  
"She's fine, she's out on the terrace. You know she's caught on?"  
  
"I figured that... you can never hide anything from her," Lita giggled slightly as she helped Irene build their lunch. "Can I help?"  
  
Serena heard the light ding of the bell. Just as her mother, she knew who it was and the light chatter confirmed it. Lita, a fellow sister agent. For several years she had been with the force, she knew very well that they weren't going to leave her alone. Especially since she had such deep contact with Dr. Chiba. From the moment she had seen from the rear view mirror a hidden car following her around on her first few weeks of liberty from the black widows, she had known she would be watched. She had just been grateful it was a close friend of hers and not another new recruit.  
  
Sliding her legs across to the floor and leaning on the armrest, she slowly stood. Almost in full term, Serena's breathing was shallow and labored as she began walking. All morning she has been having spasming pains but later they would pass, not thinking anything of it since she wasn't due for another two weeks.  
Slowly she walked her way inside, a sharp pain suddenly surged and it was just a miracle that she could hold on to the table near the door. With one hand on the table and another on the bottom of her stomach, she cringed and yelled as another surge went through her spine. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Serena!?" Irene yelled frantically, as she and Lita, who had been helping make lunch, ran into the living room. They found Serena on the floor clutching her stomach.  
  
"Mom... it hurts..." Irene came crouching down as Lita went straight for the phone.  
  
"Hold on Serena... please hold on... God please..." Irene repeated over and over again.  
  
"They'll be here in bit," Lita looked on towards Serena and saw pinkish hue on the floor in which Serena sat crouching.  
  
"Serena your water broke..."  
  
"Oh my god! It's not just water Lita, its blood!" Irene cried.  
  
"Mother... Lita... help..." was all she could remember before fainting from the pain in her mothers arms.  
  
~  
  
"Welcome to our facility Dr. Chiba," a man of his late 40's greeted him at the door.  
  
"Thank you Dr. Jimenez, I'm very eager to know what makes your hospital so top in the technology list," he smiled a bit. "I would like you to meet my assistant Miss. Mizuno, my other colleagues..."   
Darien introduced them one by one. Ami had no problems in coming along with Darien and his company, Rei neither being supposedly Jayson's girlfriend. Mina was another story, it just so happened that Andrew was able to get a few days off and gave the suggestion in meeting the rest there, making it a mini vacation for them all.  
  
"Right this way Dr. Chiba," escorted the director.  
  
  
~  
  
Stay tune for Chapter 14B  
  
Raqraqstories@cox.net  
Coming soonhttp://members.cox.net/raqstories 


	17. Femme Fatale C14b

Femme Fatale 14b  
By Raq  
  
  
~ Previous on Femma Fatale ~  
  
"Serena your water broke...."  
  
"Oh my god its just not water Lita, its blood" Irene cried.  
  
"Mother.. Lita...help" was all she could remember before fainting from the pain in her mothers arms.  
  
~  
  
"Welcome to our facility Dr. Chiba" a man of his late 40's greeted him at the door.  
  
"Thank you Dr. Jimenez, I'm very eager to know what makes your hospital so top in the technology list." He smiled a bit "I would like you to meet my assistant Miss. Muzuno, my other colleagues.." Darien had introduced each one by one. Ami, had no problems in coming along with Darien and his company, Rei neither being supposedly Jayson's girlfriend. Mina was another story, it just so happened that Andrew was able to get a few days off and gave the suggestion in meeting the rest of them there, making it a mini vacation for them all.  
  
"Right this way Dr. Chiba" escorted the director.   
  
  
~ Femme Fatale Chapter 14b  
  
  
"How far till the hospital?" asked the frantic Irene. Lita followed closely behind them with her vehicle.  
  
"Miami General is only three minutes away... Come on.." the medic had began to bead sweat down his forehead. The much loosing blood was not a good sign.   
~  
  
"Miami General is a brand new facility and we have the newest and current technology than most hospitals" the facilitator began as he ushered the known Dr. to many rooms and sections of the hospital.   
  
"I have seem to read about a machine that can..." Darien had started to say, proud that one of his employees in the medical department had gone out to create a machine that has caused more accurate testing than the rest.  
  
"We, have that in our emergency room, would you like to see it?"  
  
"Yes I would" Darien answered.  
  
"It's down this way follow me Sir" The group had weaved through some rooms and finally came upon a bright and airy room. Usually the Emergency rooms were dark and gloomy, but this so far surpasses any other, perhaps it was the fact that it was a brand new building.   
  
Ami had fallen behind along with Rei, Mina was at front with Darien. A comotion was rising as the nurses began to scatter, obviously preparing for someone that needed immediate medical help. Ami's medical training had made her curious, listening from her position, she heard the Dr. speak worriedly on the radio.  
  
"Get her here fast, We need to get that baby out of her now" Quickly the Dr. prepared for what was to come, from what it seemed ran to the scrubbing area, where other nurses assisted.   
  
Within seconds, the double doors opened and being wheeled in was obviously the woman who was in serious condition. Ami watched as they neared her, her eyes settling on the blankets that were soaked in blood. Shaking her head, she heard a small cry and a woman's voice that she faintly recognized. Ami looked up and followed behind the woman being wheeled in, a familiar woman she was, it hit her as the woman made eye contact. "Ami?" she whispered  
  
"OH MY GOD" Ami looked towards the crying woman. Her eyes darting towards the woman they were tending too. Quickly, she ran and upon seeing the locks of blond hair Ami almost doubled over. Un-noticed was Lita who had seen the blue hair girl run towards Serena, approached her.  
  
"Ami, what are you doing here?" spinning the girl around. Ami looked on to her friends brown eyes.  
  
"Its.. Its.." trying to get the name Serena out from her lips, then Ami's features widened "Oh my god we need to get him out of here"  
  
"Him? Who's him?" asked Lita  
  
"Him..." Ami pointed towards the other corner, where she found Rei, Mina and a group of other Doctors and in the middle was the man himself, Darien.  
  
"Oh Perfect" muttered Lita with a mix of sarcasm and happiness "Although I've got the urge to go over there and tell him everything... he can't see Serena like this. Ill give you five seconds to tell the, before I change my mind." Ami quickly walked towards Rei and pulled her aside. Tears silently falling and it didn't go un-noticed by Andrew who stood near the back. He pulled Mina near him and whispered to her ear. She looked up to find Rei looking towards the corner. Mina slightly turned to find a fellow widow with firm but disobedient eyes.  
  
Lita watched as they wheel Serena inside another room, holding Serena's mother tightly beside her. She can hear Rei gasp and then turned to make eye contact with her own. From the corner of her eyes, Lita felt the observing eyes, it was Mina. Nodding to all of them, then helped Serena's mother towards the waiting area.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Mina who quietly approach them, eyeing a watered eye Ami and a worried Rei. "Is Lita here on a mission?" Mina looked on to Ami than to Rei.  
  
"Mina, Lita's mission is to keep an eye on Serena"  
  
"SO?" she asked? Then it hit her "Serena is here?"  
  
"Yes.. and she doesn't look good" Ami paled at the thought.   
  
"What do you mean she doesn't look good" Shaking her thoughts out, Mina exhaled. "Care to explain on that?"  
  
"Sere is bleeding massively and I don't think shes due just yet" Mina paled, she wanted to run to her friend, console her in every way. Looking towards Darien, her mind began to blur.  
  
"What about?" Rei began to ask and nodded towards Darien. Mina shook her head, this was not the time to ruin their mission.  
  
"Ami, go see what's going on with Serena, Rei and I will keep Darien and the rest together." Mina began to issue orders. "Make sure you come back every now and then and let us know where Serena is at, so we can avoid any confrontations" Ami nodded to her orders and waited "NO go.. and HELP out if you think they need your assistance" Ami hurriedly scurried away un noticed by the men. Rei looked on, then glanced towards Darien. Engrossed in deep conversation with the facilitator, his features tired, worries circled his eyes, his cheek bones becoming more defined from the lack of appetite. Rei sighed, her heart feeling the ache and her stomach feeling the knots. 'he doesn't even realize how close he is to his love and his...child. He wont even get to see his"   
  
"Mina" whispering, getting the blonds attention. Rei returned her eyes on Mina and spoke "What harm could be done if we let them see each other?" Mina eyed her thoroughly, she had the same thought and same instinct gnawing her in the pit of her stomach. "I mean... look at him" Mina looked at him briefly "look at what all this has done to him.. and I bet this has some affects on Serena as well"  
  
"Rei.. we cant.. as much as I want to.. we just cant" Mina whispered "I think perhaps we would only trouble Serena more." Slowly they followed the facilitator eyeing everyone who came near.   
~  
  
"Dr. what's wrong with her?" Irene pleaded for some answers. Staring at her daughters lifeless body, the heart monitor was the only indication that she was still alive.  
  
"She is bleeding tremendously and we cant get it to stop, Your daughters blood pressure is high, her life is already at risk. We need to do a ceserean section quickly."  
  
"Anything Dr. just please" Lita interrupted as she heard the tapping of heeled footsteps. She turned to find Ami quickly making her way towards them.  
  
"Serena cant loose this baby" Irene whispered, sitting numbly on her seat.  
  
"Irene, the Drs. First concern is the mother"   
  
"Yes Mrs. Tsukino, the Dr. Mizuno is right"  
  
Ami quieted trying to find words "but I will be honest with you, the baby doesn't look well from what I have seen. I don't mean to sound cruel but at lease Serena will be well"  
  
"You don't understand...." Crying as she made her point "this is the only... thing she has from him... if she loose this baby........Serena will no doubt kill herself!" Her blue eyes making contact with Ami, revealing the truth in her words. Ami was frightened at what seriousness her eyes shown. She turned to Lita who stood near by, and with her nod, Ami stood. This baby needs to live if they want to save Serena. "GOD help us" she breathed and left without another word towards the Drs. Prepping for her surgery.  
  
~  
  
"Any word?" asked Mina as she neared Rei. They both stood to the side watching Darien converse with advisors or directors. Keeping an eye on any sight of either the blond on the gurnee or her mother.  
  
"Not a..." Rei began, then surprisingly interrupted by a loud painful yell.  
  
"NO SHE CANT... SERENAAAA....." Both Rei and Mina looked towards the end of the hall, where they found Irene to be crying. If they heard it than it meant.....   
  
Mina turned and just as she and Rei did, Darien who's arms were crossed, talking to the director, stopped in mid sentence. The name registered in his mind, his eyes riveting to the frantic woman and his arms un-crossed. A lump formed in his throat, wanting to call towards the woman, but nothing would come.   
  
  
~ Stay Tune for 14c  
  
email makes the heart write faster! Heheheh raqstories@cox.net  
  
Coming soon: http://members.cox.net/raqstories 


	18. Femme Fatale C14c

Femme Fatale C14c  
By Raq  
raqstories@cox.net  
  
Edited by: Sailor Ssista & WolfMistress  
  
Authors Note:  
  
HI everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for the compliments and the inspirational reviews you all have left. Believe me they keep me writing! I've currently started to take down the email addy's from those that have left me reviews or have emailed me personally. I will use them to update you on Femme Fatale and stories. Now as I've been having problems with a few of the emails, they keep returning in my box, so please, email me personally. The following emails have been returning... (Mairz87@worldnet.att.net, volleychic@mediaone.net, li_uenrui@hotmail.com, c7353963@hotmail.com, elri17@aol.com).   
  
I've been writing for about approximately... um I don't know like 3-4??.. but ever since I started their has been one reader that has stayed with me since and emails me after each posting/update. And even if I haven't done so in some time, she emails me and asks how Im doing... So I really dedicate this chapter to her. TINA E. TELFORD. I always enjoy your emails and the way you guess or try to guess how my next chapter will be. AND as a matter of fact, after I read your email, I try to go back to my story and make sure it's not totally how you predict it to be. SO THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME OVER THE YEARS.  
  
  
ANYHOW... here goes 14c  
  
~ Previously on Femme Fatale  
  
"NO SHE CANT... SERENAAAA....." Both Rei and Mina looked towards the end of the hall, where they found Irene to be crying. If they heard it than it meant.....   
  
Mina turned and just as she and Rei did, Darien who's arms were crossed, talking to the director, stopped in mid sentence. The name registered in his mind, his eyes riveting to the frantic woman and his arms un-crossed. A lump formed in his throat, wanting to call towards the woman, but nothing would come.   
  
  
~ The Conclusion of Femme Fatale Chapter 14  
  
Eye's darting towards Michael, who turned to him. Darien looked hopeful and it seemed as if he was about to bolt towards the scene of the frantic woman. She grabbed Andrew.  
  
"Andrew... keep him here..."  
  
"WHY? What if?"  
  
"and If it's not???.... He will only put himself back to more pain" Andrew agreed, there was logic in her reasoning. "I've seen a picture of her, Rei and I will go see if that's her" Andrew walked beside Jayson and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Nooooo.... Serena... she cant....." Irene quickly ran through another doorway and disappeared. Darien took a step forward wanting to run to this woman and ask, who? And If by any chance.. even the slightest, it may be Serena, his Serena. His blood rushed through his rapidly beating heart and with his heart and soul aching for the truth, he took a step forward. Then another one, getting ready to run, but he was stopped. His eyes turning to both Andrew and Jayson, who stood in his way.  
  
"Don't Darien" Andrew spoke with calm manner, though even his own curiousity and beating heart was getting to him.  
  
"DREW.. what if????" furious to know his best friend would stop him.  
  
"AND if its NOT?" asked Jayson "Then what, will you go back to your hermit self?"  
  
"AND IF IT IS?" asked Darien "IF IT IS... and miss the chance in seeing her again?"  
  
"Darien.. who ever it is that has taken Serena would not let her leave just like that, and even then, the first thing she would do is contact you." Darien's eyes returned towards the hall, seeing if the woman returned, at once he found Rei and Mina quickly making their way towards the hall where the woman had disappeared. "Mina and Rei are going to see the woman and ask her some questions." Andrew let his grip ease down, Michael turned to the bewildered directors.  
  
~  
  
"What's going on?" Rei and Mina ran towards Lita holding a frantic Irene.  
  
"Rei, Mina.. what the hell, who's watching.."  
  
"He'll be fine.. now what happened to Serena?" Mina pleaded for some answers.  
  
"What about the baby?" asked Rei  
  
"The baby is in stable condition, he"  
  
"He?" Mina's eyes gleamed in happiness.  
  
"Yes he... is stable, has jaundice but the Dr. said he will be fine in a couple of days"  
  
"and Serena?" a crying Irene gave another loud sob at the sound of her daughters name. Rei looked from Irene to Lita and a sense of dread came over her.  
  
"NO... no...no..." Rei fell weekly to the chair next to Lita, who was then followed by tearing Mina.  
  
"We have to get him... to.. to.. see her.. at lease before she.."  
  
"Don't think about it just go!" yelled Lita to Rei.   
  
Mina stood, if Serena was taking her last breaths, she will not deny the woman of her most undying wish, even if it meant her own career. "I'll get him"   
  
  
~   
  
Stay tune!  
  
raq  
  
2.5.02 


	19. Femme Fatale C15

Femme Fatale C15  
By. Raq-Umali  
2.2002  
  
  
  
Mina had made up her mind, they needed to be together, it's Serena's wish to see him. It would be granted, even if it went against her own orders. Taking quick strides she was about to turn the corner when Ami's voice came calling.  
  
"She's alive" Mina turned, the unsteady gleam in her eyes shown clearly. She returned to hear more of the news.  
  
"Is she okay?" Mina asked as she stood impatiently waiting for more good news. "what happened?"  
  
"She stable, but"   
  
"But what?"  
  
"Serena is in a coma" Two gasps, a deep sigh and a painful sob came from the group.  
  
"What happened?" asked Rei  
  
"While they were removing the baby, she had ruptured a vessel, the Dr.'s had a hard time trying to contain the blood. Her heart rate had gone down, and so did everything else" Ami looked onto Irene's pales face. "Irene, she'll be fine. Her body is recuperating"  
  
"Yes.. Ami is right! Serena has faced death several times.. She'll be fine" soothed Lita, her arm around her. "She's a fighter and remember how your daughter hates to loose"  
  
Irene nodded to her Lita, rubbing her tears away. "I have to get a hold of my husband and son" Slowly Irene walked away.  
  
"Mina.. Where were you going before I came out?" asked Ami.  
  
"I was going to get Darien"  
  
"Darien?" Irene's mouth opened widely, recognizing the name she quickly returned the receiver to its cradle, where she waited for an operator. All four girls looked at the woman, she knew? "You mean, he's here?" The four women nodded "You have to tell him, she has to see him."  
  
"Irene, we cant" Lita narrowed her eyes, aiming directly at Mina.  
  
"What happened to 'We have to get him... to.. to.." Lita mocked as she stood "to see her"  
  
"It was an erratic reaction! I thought.... I thought.... she was in her last breaths" Lita was very much in the borderline of throttling her. These women, who she fought next to, were her sisters. They were sisters beyond blood. Now she just wasn't sure. Lita contemplated, just one hit across the face should ease up the hate she felt for them all. Ami felt the deepening brown shards that began to deathly glow from Lita's eyes. She held onto Lita's closed fisted hand that was slowly retracting from her sides.   
  
"She.. cant..." Ami held her, as Rei pulled Mina away a bit, away from Lita's anger.  
  
"Please.... You have too" Irene pleaded to the three girls. "Serena is nothing right now, she had been nothing since the day they parted... please..."  
  
"Irene, I'm sorry, but we.." Ami started  
  
"SORRY!!" Irene turned with an angry blaze "Your supposedly best friend is lying in a coma and the only thing you can say is SORRY." Irene narrowed her blood stained eyes, singling Lita out, for she has comforted Serena more ways than they ever had for the past few months. "If you cant even make Serena happy for a second in her life, after all she has done for this DAM country and for YOU! Dam you all to hell!" Irene walked away proudly, then turning the last time "My daughter deserves better friends then you... She deserves to be happy... the baby deserves to be happy!" Irene left the four girls alone, three of the four heads bowed.  
  
"Sorry?" Lita stood "You cant come up with anything better than that Ami, I'm sure the sister hood gave you a handbook that you abide by, every single minute"  
  
"Now Lita" Rei started to step forward.  
  
"Step back Rei, Or you'll regret ever taking it"  
  
"Lita.. if you were in our shoes.." Ami began to say when she was cut in mid sentence.  
  
"IF I WAS in your shoes, I would of told him a LONG TIME ago." She stood towering over the three women "Why do you think that the trio did not assign me to him? Or the fact that every time I am near him, I am caught and brought back to be reprimanded." remaining quiet, they had no idea that when they were chosen for this assignment was to see where their loyalty stood. "Seems to me, you've forgotten who saved your little asses many times, not to mention the blame she has taken for you three. Some best friends you are. I'm out of here.. If I stand here at the presence of you three any longer, Ill be court marshaled for breaking every bone in your betraying faces!" Lita followed where Irene had disappeared.  
  
~  
  
"It wasn't her" Andrew sighed and the looked on to their faces. Tear stained were their cheeks and glassy eyed.  
  
"What's the matter with you three?" he eyed each of them suspiciously.  
  
"Its nothing Andrew, we just saw a baby being born and it was so touchy" sniffed Mina before looking around "Andrew where's Darien?"  
  
"Oh, he went to go tour the labor and delivery area" Three women's head shoot up towards him then to one another. Without so much as a word, they broke to a full blown run.  
  
"What has gotten to those three?" he asked himself.  
  
~  
  
In the ICU, Irene wiped away the fallen tears. Stricken, she sat near her only daughter, keeping a silent vigil as Serena fought for her life.   
  
Much blood was lost, her features had gone deathly pale, her lips the color of ice blue didn't ease Irene's mind. "Its okay baby, you'll be fine" she whispered "You rest, and come back to us soon." Irene sniffed painfully "You have a beautiful son to raise". Irene gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked out the door.  
  
Lita tearfully watched Irene whizzed on by. The room made Lita cringe, hearing all the annoying beeps, making her nervous when the sound became unusual.   
  
Lita stood beside the glass enclosure. Approaching her slowly, her throat dried as she looked on to the tubes that had been inserted to keep her stable. Not once in their years of solid friendship, had she ever seen Serena look so vulnerable. Their widow always over came die hard obstacles. No matter how the building blew up, or how many bullets she dodged she always survived. Though scratched and bruised, she had never seen her in this deathly state. Tears formed in her eyes, "Come on Sere.. come back to us.. we need you.. your son needs you" Lita choked on the souring knot in her throat, "Darien needs you"  
  
~  
  
"Split up and make sure you find him" Ordered Mina, as the two others went the opposite ways. The repeating voices of Irene and Lita echoed in their minds as they searched for Darien.   
  
'Un-grateful friends they are' Many times, Mina have been found not occupying her bed during curfew, but Serena always stepped in her place. Many times, Ami woke up late due to last minute cram studies for her doctoral degree but never did Serena turn her in for her tardiness. Many Times, Rei had been caught, with her lover, but never did she report her to the trio. Many Times, she has defended them, saved them from being prisoner in another country, rescuing them when they needed. Many Times!  
  
Mina had turned the corner, her eyes distinctively recognizing the tall suited frame that stood in front of a glass window looking in. Her heart breaking as she can see his sorrow etched features. Mina knew he loved Serena dearly, and Serena loved him as well. 'Many Times' Mina sighed, contemplating what she was to do.  
  
Darien has been in an emotional roller coaster ride since he heard her name. Trying to ignore all he has heard, the crying for Serena's name, the anguish in the woman's voice. He had done just that, cried... every night and every day, his mind screaming for her return, every minute, every second.   
  
Trying to ease his pain, he concentrated, his eyes at every pink and blue blanketed babies that slept with little name cards placed in front for all to see.  
  
"Sweet aren't they?" Mina faced the glass window, smiling as one active member of the group of newborns waved and actively moved his arms. Mina turned and saw a faint smile.  
  
"They are, sweet and innocent" he whispered. After a long moment of silence he spoke again "I wanted to marry her" Mina turned, watching as he crossed his arms above his chest. "She was such a link to my heart. I wanted her to be my family.. bare my children and grow old together....we were such a perfect combination." He trailed. Mina's eyes became glassy once more. 'Some friends you are...'   
  
A nurse had entered the room, and both Mina and Darien stared as they brought a new born baby wrapped in a soft blanket of baby blue. His head covered by the matching beanie. "awww another one" Mina bit her lip and smiled, she had always been a softy for children.   
  
Both watched as the nurse chatted away with the baby, her lips animated as she carried him. Finally realizing she had an audience, the nurse turned to recognized the blond girl on the other side. The resemblance with the baby's mother and her were completely similar. "Come now little sweet ling... you have an audience.." she carried the boy towards the glass. "You see that woman right there... blond hair and blue eyes, just like your mommy"  
  
Mina smiled as the nurse tilted the baby to see, in a whispered voice cooed "awww... he's soo sweet" Darien nodded with a faint smile. The baby's eyes opened and brightly his eyes shown the color belonging to his.  
  
"See theirs your auntie" The nurse smiled and the looked at the man next to her. The baby's eyes opened and the nurse found his charming eyes of blue. Her head shot up to look towards the man "Oh look theirs your daddy" the nurse cooed and tilted the baby towards Darien.  
  
Mina was able to read lips, and she was having trying to contain the shock that was on her features when the nurse had guess the babies father to be Darien. It was a good thing that the window's were sound proof. She watched silently, seeing Darien's reaction to the babe. It seemed the baby was aware that his father was watching him, actively he became animated, his arms wiggling and his face contorting in adorable cherub forms. In a wiggle of his arms, his beanie had come off, and with it came a wave of midnight black hair. The nurse laughed and from the reading of her lips, MINA was definitely grateful Darien couldn't hear. 'Ohh.. look honey.. you've got hair just like your poppa' the nurse had said to the child.  
  
"Awww.. that baby is sooo cuteee" Rei had approached them, followed by Ami who stood near them watching the baby in the nurses arms. Ami had already recognized the child, seeing him born, but Rei didn't.  
  
"Look at his black hair... and blue eyes..." Rei placed her hand on the glass.  
  
"Yes.. he looks just like his father" Mina turned towards the voice, behind her was a black widow, lethal for her powerful kicks. Darien stared at the woman, tall and lean. She neared them, Mina pleaded with her eyes, and both Ami and Rei said nothing.  
  
"He's adorable" smiled Darien "Belong to your family?" Lita eyed each of the girls before she spoke, her words meaning more deeply than Darien would ever think.  
  
"Yes.. though not blood related, you can say, his mother is 'my' sister in a way" Lita stood near Mina and looked towards the window. The baby now had his beanie back on. The nurse who had tire from his wiggling had now placed him on a cradle, wheeling him near the window for all to see. After a few moments, the nurse had returned and placed a name card in the front, 'Darien'. Lita smiled as three women turned to her, neither of them knowing that he was to be named..  
  
"Darien..." he chuckled "What a coincidence" Lita didn't say a word.   
  
"Why?" she played with a bewildered expression.  
  
"My name is Darien" he turned to Lita, feeling a bit light and actually happy at the moment. Lita shook his hand and smiled.  
  
"Yes, definitely a coincidence" she smiled and looked towards Rei and Ami who was clear for her view "coincidence indeed... he was named after his father" Mina grew pale.  
  
"His father's name is Darien too huh" he laughed "I've never met another Darien in my life. Where is he? I would like to congratulate him, his child is adorable, assuming he look just like him" Rei swore she was going to faint.  
  
"You mean an exact replica" Lita mumbled to the tall man beside her.  
  
"I bet, he cant look like his mother, his mother has blond hair and blue eyes" Lita quickly faced him and so did the rest.  
  
"How did you know that?" asked Lita  
  
"I read lips.."  
  
"YOU DO?" Mina was nervous and her tone was obvious.  
  
"When the nurse brought him near the window, I read her lips. I think perhaps, she thinks you're a relative Mina cause she said you look exactly like her....moth..er" Darien stopped and looked towards Mina, his mind ticking away to a bright conclusion.  
  
~  
  
fin - 2.12.02 


	20. Femme Fatale C16

Femme Fatale C16  
By. Raq  
4.23.02  
  
  
Previously   
  
"When the nurse brought him near the window, I read her lips. I think perhaps, she thinks you're a relative Mina cause she said you look exactly like her....moth..er" Darien stopped and looked towards Mina, his mind ticking away to a bright conclusion.  
  
~  
His eyes, traveled to her hair, the golden locks were almost a complete replica of his beloved, her height, build. Darien took a step closer and looked into her eyes, automatically taking her shoulders, his hands held them firmly.   
  
Mina swallowed painfully, as she felt hands that felt like ice and stone grip her shoulders. Normally she would never hesitate to put the man to his place but this was different, this mission has become beyond normal, this was extremely emotional. Turning to her friends, she eyed them asking them what should she do, hit him and knock him out. "Look at me Mina" speaking firmly, Mina did as he asked. Into his eyes she looked and within them were truth so painful that she had to turn away.  
  
Darien stared into her eyes, trying to shed light in the truth he so longed for. But her eyes weren't of like his love. She might look as she, but soul she was not. If Mina was in any relation to Sere, she would of, un-doubtingly helped him, seeing the pain and torture he was in. When Mina had turned away, it was his cue to release her. "I'm sorry" he whispered. Without another word, Darien turned and walked away.  
  
Four pairs of eyes lingered at his retreating figure, not until did Lita speak did they tare they're eyes away. "Watch yourself.. until you realize what mistakes you three have made... Stay Away From Serena!" They were warned, threatened by a widow.   
  
The organization was tilting, comrades were now taking sides, all because they were without the one that held them together, Serena.   
  
~ Europe  
  
'Chateau Whitmore', the large estate, known throughout the country for its top notch care for elderly patients. For terms of assisted living or one that needed help beyond assisting elderly, the estate was thoroughly proficient to do so. Hiring high rated Doctors and nurses to exceptionally skilled orderly, they had it all!  
  
Upon one of the windows on the third floor, was a man in deep thought. His gaze, traveling about, watching families visit, he too was waiting for a visitor. Just as the thought pass his mind, a deep red convertible glided its way through the one in a half mile drive way. Red fiery swirls of hair waved angrily as she smoothly guided the vehicle and to a stop, a smile curved his lips, she was here.  
  
The rhythm tapping of a woman's heels, clacked its way within the white hallways. Her head up high, arrogance was a stride as the slender woman made her way to an important meeting with the facilities director.   
  
Directly recognizing her, the woman behind the desk stood and quickly opened the double doors. "Mr. Peters, your daughter is here." The man with as fiery set himself, smiled as his daughter came with sure confidence, he had taught her well.  
  
"Victoria..." His arms opened wide for his daughter. (AN: For those of you who don't remember... Victoria was Darien's ex-girlfriend, first mention of her was in chapter 4 and again during Serena and Darien's camp out)   
  
"Father.." she easily said as she entered her fathers arms "This establishment is doing rather well" leaning back from her fathers embrace "Is it finally yours?"  
  
"Some way to greet your father" eyeing her suspiciously "and no, its not mine.." with a slight pause, he smiled "yet!"   
  
"You mean.. ours.." Father and daughter grinned and it was no doubt that something was in their minds. After a few minutes of chatting about things in life, Victoria and her father quietly talked about their plans.  
  
"Father.. you said you needed my assistance?" coyly she asked as she swirled the red liquid within her glass.  
  
"I do, I need your manipulation"  
  
"And the plan is?"  
  
"Well..." the medium built man leaned over his desk and spoke with understanding "I need you... my daughter.. to work that un-mistakable charm on that Dr."  
  
"Dr? Which Dr?"  
  
"Your Dr."  
  
"I've... had... many Doctors father.. now which one?" her father seemed delighted at the notion.  
  
"The great Dr. Darien Chiba"  
  
"Ah... Marry Me Dr. Chiba" her eyes gleamed "that Dr. Chiba" standing she strode her way towards her fathers oak desk.  
  
"Exactly that Dr. Chiba"  
  
"It would be my pleasure.... I was thinking of paying the great Doctor a visit anyways.... Now aside from the charm what do I have to do? And surely there's something in it for me?" leaning on hip against his desk, the father and daughter began to discuss their plans.   
  
  
~ A year in passing in Oregon  
  
The room was silent, all he was able to hear was the sheeting rain. It was mid June, and as it was always, Oregon country had its high share of rainy seasons. Coffee in hand he stared out through the large floor to ceiling windows. The man's features have become distraught and grim, his world was becoming tight and it was getting harder and difficult for him to breath. It was coming to a year and several months since he's last seen her and since then, he's only held a few frightening glimpse of her. The first one had occurred on his birthday, the bundled blond hair and the photo. He had thought that nothing could ever frighten him as much as seeing her that way. Then it was another photo and another... and all were his Serena in painful and tortured positions.   
  
All this time, all throughout the torture, he just wanted to know one question, 'HOW' and 'WHY' this monster was putting him and Serena through much hell. The notes weren't even signed, nor were they giving him anything to go by. So who does he ask the questions 'HOW?' can he get her back, what do they want? and 'WHY?' are they doing such things. What has he ever done!  
  
"Hey Darien, theirs a phone call for you" said the feminine voice of his roommate.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I think it's the Office" sighing, Darien stood, all he ever wanted these days was to be left alone. Taking the phone from Mina, he made his way back to the kitchen, pouring another cup of coffee.  
  
"What's the problem?" patiently waiting, he lifted the mug towards his lips.  
  
"Darien..." his mug stopped half way, the color in his already pale features claimed gray. Recognizing the voice, what had been firmly held, slipped from his hand, shattering into pieces as it hit the wooden floor.  
  
~  
"What do you think we should have for dinner?" asked Mina as both she and Andrew walked slowly down the stairs.  
  
"We'll I was thinking we go...*crash*" Andrew stopped in mid sentence. His face quickly turned to Mina who started to leap her way down the stairs.  
  
~  
"Se..Serena" he whispered painfully and held the counter to steady his wavering body.  
  
"Darien... please.. help me.." the woman pleaded. The sweet voice he remembered was strained but it was her.  
  
"Where... where are you" frustrated Darien spoke firmly, hoping he would get answers. Mina and Andrew appeared, watched their friend pacing.  
  
"Please.. Darien.."  
  
"Serena.." Mina and Andrew shared a look at one another then back to their friend. "I cant help you if you don't tell me where you are.. baby please.. tell me"  
  
"I'm.." she never finished. The dial tone was louder to his ears, the voice he had wanted to hear for so long was gone replaced by the irritating tone.  
  
"Serena.... SERENA" He yelled to the receiver "DAM YOU!" receiving no answer, Darien hurled the phone across the room, the phone shattering the mirror that hung. Andrew and Mina watched their friend, crumble and cry.  
  
  
~ Chatham, Massachusetts   
  
"Happy Birthday to you" a round of applause came from all that had gathered for this special occasion. A little boy, with shocking streak of the softest ebony black hair, sat at the end of the table wiggling and waving his hands in glee. Dabbing his hand forward then placing it inside his mouth. The small crowd of ten cheered and laughed, his face filled with sweet blue butter cream icing. His bubbly blue eyes gleamed and danced, curiosity filling him, enjoying all attention his audience gave. Reaching out, his chubby little fingers closed upon layers of icing and cake, with one hand full, he reached out for another.  
  
"Sweetheart... save some for the others" the child's eyes traveled to the woman and he joyously smiled. Eyes that mirrored a bit of her own, she smiled at him fondly and lovingly. Wiping his hands clean, she picked him up then raised him up to the air bringing him back down within her arms. "I love you DJ" From the corner, Irene watched her daughter, lovingly holding her son. With teary eyes, Irene was a grandmother and Serena being a mother was always something she had looked forward to but this wasn't as she pictured. Irene watched as Serena placed DJ on her lap and as Irene saw her, smiling away, braving her life 'alone' with her son, no it wasn't as she picture.  
  
A year has passed for them all, a year to date in which Serena had almost died giving birth to her son, Darien Jacob Chiba Jr. Even at his young age, the features were un-doubtingly of his fathers. From the colored magazines that she had found tucked away in Serena's room to the newspaper she had stumbled onto with him being a headliner. DJ had no doubt inherited all of his father's features.  
  
  
~ Seattle two months later  
  
Darien rubbed the back of his neck as he readied to go home. Walking towards the exit, he waved a sad and slow goodbye to those he passed. He was taking leave, he needed it and, it was ordered by the directors for him to do so. On the way to his car, Darien thought about his life now. Though he tried to move on and live his life, he couldn't.   
  
The moment, he saw her framed by the moonlight in her lacy negligee, she became constant and everything he had ever hoped for in any woman. Serena was beautiful, smart and cunningly witty. He loved her smile, her beautiful shining eyes. Her laughter filled his life with happiness and joy. It had been a pleasure for both his heart and soul to have her so near every hour and everyday. A sigh escaped Darien's lips as he remembered, at lease once a day, pulling her into his office for a stolen kiss or an intimate caress. Now.... all that has ended, and even with two years passing, he still doesn't know where she is and if he would ever get her back.  
  
Stopping in front of his car, his head bowed trying to focus. Throwing the contents within his hands in the back seat, he frustratingly sat down, exhaling heavily. Taking his key, he motioned to insert when something had caught his eye. Raising his head towards the windshield, there was an envelope wedged between the wiper and the glass.   
  
Stepping out, Darien pulled the envelope and removed its contents. Opening the folded note, it read;  
  
Dr. Chiba,  
  
Meet me at the Brookshire Shopping Center in front of the Sweet Henry's Grocery, a week from today. I have someone you would no doubt like to see. Come alone, you wouldn't want to risk your precious Serena now would you?  
  
Darien gritted his teeth, crumbling the note harshly within his hand. "DAM YOU" he let out a frustration, looking around he tried to find someone he could be suspicious of, but their was no one "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME??" he yelled again looking around, pleading for someone to answer him. Receiving none, he furiously banged on the roof of his car quietly sobbing, muttering "please.... God please.. let her be all right"  
  
From a few yards, within the trees, a woman stared with a bright smile. "He's got it" speaking to the radio she held.  
  
"Excellent... " The response came from the radio.  
  
~ Chatham, Massachusetts  
  
Serena stood in front of the window, her arms crossed smiling as she watched DJ being held by her trusted neighbor. DJ wiggled his way down from the teenagers arms then walked his way towards the pile of leaves. Romping around, the teenager and the adults near by laughed, thoroughly overjoyed at the little darling.  
  
"DJ don't" the young teenager laughed as she watched him run through the pile of leaves. Kicking and swatting them all around. "You'll get yourself all dirty!"  
  
"Bonnie, I don't think" an elderly woman spoke "he cares!" Bonnie picked up her little charge.  
  
"Your mommy wont trust me anymore If I don't keep you out of trouble. We'll be at the swings" Bonnie told the elders as she skipped with DJ in her arms.  
  
"That little grandson of yours is full of life"  
  
"He is isn't he" Irene answered from her chair, needling away on her current project.  
  
"It's a shame that Serena has to take care of him all by herself" Irene who had been concentrating on her work stopped. Her eyes lifting towards her grandson on the swings, smiling, having a ball.   
  
"I know.. my heart goes out to her every time I see them together" The old woman looked at her curiously.  
  
"Where is he again?" Irene scarcely heard the question as she saw a faint figure near the windows. Looking towards the direction of their home, she saw Serena, standing in front watching her son from her view. A small smile then a sadden one crept onto her face. Irene felt her heart heavily ache as she watched her daughter. It seemed like minutes going by when their eyes finally met. Serena looked on towards her mother, silently she smiled, since her return from her last mission, her smile never reach her eyes.  
  
"I think its time for some lemonade. Will you excuse me" Irene stood and quietly went towards the house.  
  
Serena made herself busy in the kitchen, cutting up apple wedges, for DJ to snack on. She heard the door open and she knew her mother would be at it again.  
  
"Its getting hot outside, I think its time for some lemonade" Irene faintly smiled as she took the pitcher of fresh lemonade from the cooler. Quietly Serena turned around, and placed some glasses on the tray. Irene neared her, and as she did, Serena can feel the piercing look her mother was giving her. "Are you all right honey?" she asked  
  
"I'm fine mother" Serena placed napkins and the freshly baked cookies on the tray.  
  
"Serena.. don't you think.." Irene was unable to finish her sentence.  
  
"Mother.. Please don't start!" turning her back, Serena resumed what she was doing. "I'm fine" Irene a bit taking back from her daughters estranged voice. She certainly didn't expect it, since all she was going to suggest is for her to join them, rather than being cooped up.  
  
"First of all Serena, I was just going to suggest for you to go out there and join us. But now that you mentioned it... No your not fine!" Irene stood beside her, searching her daughters features. Every bit of Serena betrayed her. Her motions, her unfeeling touches her every tear, every darken circle underneath her eyes shown of great heartbreak and pain.   
  
"I'm sorry mother, that was unfair of me" Serena weakly smiled at her mother.  
  
Pushing the stray hair away from cheek "Serena honey, I think you need to let this all out." Serena flinched "Who cares about what they will say, just do it."  
  
"I cant mother.. I don't know what to say"  
  
"The truth... about everything, your love for him, his son..." Serena moved away from her mother and neared the window. Watching her son playing in the sand, he was everything to her now.   
  
"I cant mother. Darien has a life and DJ and I don't fit in it"  
  
"You expect me to believe that. Why don't you just call him and tell him"  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"The truth! Being a widow, your son"  
  
"I cant, the organization wont let me. It would be against protocol to contact ..."  
  
"Against protocol! You got yourself in this situation by going against protocol." The pain flashed Serena's already sullen features. Irene noticed it, regretting what she had said. With a softened tone "all those years that you've given them totally allegiance, did they ever give you heartbreak? You of all widows should be allowed happiness"  
  
"But"  
  
"He is DJ's father and he has the right to know that he has a son. DJ also has to right to grow up 'with' a father!" Serena stared at her, her mouth dry. "Have you ever thought about that?" When she said nothing. "at lease do your son a favor and tell his father about him. Don't be selfish and let your heart or your pride of the widows ruin his life, they've done enough!" Irene took the tray on the counter and left without another word. Serena watched her mother leave, her eyes tearing at the selfishness she has made herself to be. Her eyes traveling towards the unit on the wall..   
  
"Darien.."  
  
~ 


	21. Femme Fatale C17

Femme Fatale C17 By Raq 9.19.02  
  
Previously  
  
"He is DJ's father, he has the right to know that he has a son. DJ also has the right to grow up 'with' a father!" Serena stared at her mother, incapable of speaking. "Have you ever thought about that?" When she said nothing, Irene went on "at lease do your son a favor, tell his father about him. Don't be selfish and let your heart or your pride of the widows ruin his life." Irene took the tray on the counter and left without another word. Serena watched her mother leave, her eyes tearing at the selfishness she has made herself to be. Her eyes traveled towards the unit on the wall, her heart breaking even more as she whispered.  
  
"Darien.."  
  
....................................  
  
Darkness had fallen, Serena's quiet figure sat in the middle of the living area. Photo's laid side by side, beginning the timeless treasure of DJ's scrapbook. Her lips quirk in many smiles and grins as she sorted through everyday candid's, birthday pictures, to the most memorable moments of her son's cherished life.  
  
Photo by photo, Serena sifted, smiled and even laughed at her sons expressions. His comical antics of getting into one disaster after another, her favorite, the cake batter bowls. Serena raised the photo, smiling at her son as he smiled freely towards the camera. His raven locks struck up, wildly. His cherubic face smeared with frosted chocolate icing. Placing the photo down, she went on, categorizing them by dates. Bath's with his favorite rubber ducky, DJ's first tooth. His first word. his first steps.. All done with out the presence of his father, her thoughts stopped lingering.  
  
At that moment, her conscience had let loose, she hadn't known where it came from, or what corner it crept up but the tears came. Even all the months of happiness with her son, could she ever feel complete? Never before did she think of a family. The black widow's was her life and her family. Craving excitement, feeling the adrenalin, she was where she thought she belonged. Now the only thing she craved for is her 'own' family, a whole and a complete family. She had son, but she wanted something to complete the picture, a husband, Darien.  
  
Serena bit her lip to smother the river of tears. They would fall, no doubt they would. It always came, every night and sometimes, if she was alone, during the day. Putting the photos down, some clippings caught her attention. Slowly she lifted the pages.  
  
His beautiful eyes, his male virility, Serena's heart lurched, it was Darien. Taking the clipping, she brought it near and at an eye level. He was beautiful, his smile, his lips, everything about the man haunted her. Tracing his lips with her forefinger, every muscle ached for him. "Oh Darien.." Pulling her knees against her chest, Serena wrapped her arms around them and cried. She didn't care if she woke her mother, there was no use to hiding the despair and heartbreak she felt. It was damned obvious. Serena cried. hard, broken and heartrenching.  
  
Irene stood near the doorway, her heart going out to her daughter. Keeping herself firmly planted, her motherly instincts pleaded for her to comfort her daughter. But she wouldn't go, it was high time Serena learned what she needed, and what would mend her broken heart. She needed mending and mending would only come when she was complete. 'Cry my daughter, then maybe, you'll stop thinking about others and finally think about yourself' Irene thought wearingly as she motioned to retire to her room, leaving Serena 'alone'.  
  
In the morning, Serena woke stiff and painfully heartbroken. After her fitful cry, she had fallen asleep with pictures still strewn about. Puffy from its abuse, she held dark purple horizons under her eyes, her throat dry, dispensing a good amount of tears. Moving her neck from one side to another, then, with a sigh, went to the painful task of picking up each photo, picture by picture.  
  
It was so unlike her to spill her heart for everyone to see, lead alone cry on the living room floor. It was too open too vulnerable and yet, when she knew these photos would pain her, she choose to do it there. Perhaps it was a cry for understanding and help.  
  
"Morning dear" Serena shot a look towards the door. Her mom stood with a light smile. "Want some breakfast?" she asked "I made your favorite waffles" when Serena still remained quiet, Irene added with a careful smile. "Then after breakfast maybe you'll want to talk" Irene quickly glanced towards the photos.  
  
"I would like that very much mom" painfully, Serena finally answered. With an understanding smile and a nod, Irene walked off.  
  
~  
  
Darien came strolling through the office, head down, refusing to strike up any conversations. On leave for a couple of months, he needed a few things here and there before he was to meet with Serena's kidnappers. Pale hands clenched and unclenched inside his jacket as he passed many colleagues. His mind focused on only one thing, Serena, he'll be damned if he didn't try and rescue her.  
  
Refusing to acknowledge their presence, everyone kept their distance. Everything, his mind and body thought of his Serena, injured or perhaps even tortured. It's been almost two years, she more than likely been used and abused, but he refused to think she was ever dead. He can feel it, what ever it was he felt, he knew she was still alive. Quick strides echoed through the halls, as everyone stayed out his way.  
  
~ Chatham, Mass.  
  
"I think its best sweetheart!" Irene nodded towards her daughter, "I'm proud of you" with a kiss to her forehead, Irene left Serena alone. Her mom would not be there, this was something she needed to do all on her own. With a quick sigh, Serena stood and walked a few steps towards the unit hanging on the wall.  
  
After there wonderful breakfast Irene had prepared, JD was picked by Bonnie, his babysitter, for a planned outing with the rest of the children in the neighborhood. Alone, Irene and Serena found time to talk, about the weather, the news and Darien. This time Irene was there, this time to hold her daughter as she wept for her wounded heart.  
  
She loved, she ached and in the end Irene cried as well, for her daughter, her grandson and for the man she loved. They were in-love, she just knew it from her heart. The man loves Serena, he wouldn't turn her away nor would he even think of betrayal once he knows of his son. Irene was both pleased and ecstatic that Serena had come to her senses. DJ deserves a life with both parents, or at lease a chance with both parents. Proud of her daughter for coming to terms with the situation, she hugged and kissed her as she left to give her some privacy and. peace before she took that step. 'the big step to completing her family'.  
  
Serena, swallowed hard as she stared at the beige colored unit. This was her chance, come clean and live up to the consequences later. This was for the sake of her family, her, JD and hopefully Darien. Summoning all the nerves and courage she had always counted on she picked up the phone and dialed for his home. Her fingers twirled on the cord as she waited for an answer. "Please leave your message" Serena hung up. Heart thumping at a million speeds, she sighed. 'His office' She thought. With every once of her courage left, she once again picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
~ Seattle, WA  
  
Victoria sat on the leather executive chair with a cocky grin. Her feet propped up on the littered table she seemed relaxed and lazy. Sifting through endless papers that she had no once of deciphering she let them fall to the floor. Opening one of the side drawers, Victoria's brows drew together at its contents. Place both feet back on the ground she picked up the framed photo. Together, with eyes shinning with love and happiness, were Darien and a woman she did not recognize.  
  
Darien had been sitting on top of the hood of his car, his arms wrapped around the waist of this woman. Long blond hair and deep blue eyes was a stunning feature but it was the infectious smile she held that was both captivating to both sexes. Against her own will, even Victoria cracked a smile. The woman, had her arms wrapped around his neck, closely they snuggled for the momentous photo. Victoria quickly turned the photo around, Darien and Serena. They were happy and deeply in-love, so why is it inside his drawer? She had asked herself. Placing the photo down on the desk, she returned to the drawer, again photos of different sorts. Lunches, dinners, then phone began to ring.  
  
See you in chapter 17b  
  
Raq 


	22. Femme Fatale C18

Femme Fatale C18  
  
By Raq  
  
2.03  
  
Previously on Femme Fatale;  
  
~ Seattle, WA  
  
Victoria sat on the leather executive chair with a cocky grin. Her feet propped up on the littered table she seemed relaxed and lazy. Sifting through endless papers that she had no once of deciphering she let them fall to the floor. Opening one of the side drawers, Victoria's brows drew together at its contents. Place both feet back on the ground she picked up the framed photo. Together, with eyes shinning with love and happiness, were Darien and a woman she did not recognize.   
  
Darien had been sitting on top of the hood of his car, his arms wrapped around the waist of this woman. Long blond hair and deep blue eyes was one of her stunning features but it was the infectious smile she held that was both captivating to both sexes. Against her own will with the green eyed monster peering about. Even Victoria cracked a smile. The woman, had her arms wrapped around his neck, closely they snuggled for the momentous photo. Victoria quickly turned the photo around, 'Darien and Serena.' They were happy and deeply in-love, so why is it inside his drawer? She had asked herself. Placing the photo down on the desk, she returned to the drawer, again photos of different sorts. Lunches, dinners, then phone began to ring.  
  
~  
  
Darien's stride quickened, his mind set on retrieving what he needed and leave. Leave the facility before anyone asks or questions him. Indeed they would, taking highly classified items out of the facility was prohibited. Unless authorized by the head of directors and himself. 'Too bad' he thought. Looking up he was few steps away from his office.  
  
~  
  
Victoria stared at the phone, blinking once then twice. Should she answer it? Victoria shrug then returned to sifting through drawers, she had better things to do. Finding more pictures and love notes of many kinds.  
  
~  
  
"Where are you?" she whispered to herself. Serena's heart raced, her hands clammy. It was just her luck to finally get the nerve and not have him answer the call. "Please" she prayed silently. After the fifth ring someone picked up, "hello. Darien?"  
  
~  
  
"Hello, you've reached Dr. Chiba's Office..." Victoria looked up and gave the annoying answer machine a distasteful look. 'Never changed' she rolled her eyes. "Please leave a message.... " She ducked down to dig through the last drawer on his desk.  
  
"Darien... Its me." Victoria's head lifted above the desk to stare at the phone "I." It all happened too quickly. The phone had disconnected leaving Victoria curious. Still she stared at the phone console. The door opened with tremendous amount of force that had her jumping from her seat. She can only smile as she stared at her former boyfriend, the surprised and furious Dr. Darien Chiba.  
  
~ 6 Months later, Chatham Mass.  
  
The cool autumn season started, the changing in the air can be seen. It was the weekend, early risers out about, making small talks with neighbors and children playing in piles o fallen leaves. Passer by's waved on to a woman in black shorts and sweatshirt, jogging her way through the street. Swaying and bellowing about was her hip length blond hair. Shaded by dark sunglasses, she moved on, keeping her momentum going.  
  
"Morning Serena" the woman waved.  
  
"Morning Mrs. Timms" Serena waved in return, rounding the corner.  
  
It's been five months and several weeks since her phone call, and it's been a month since she gave up hope that Darien would return her call. She stayed near the phone day and night, her heart racing when the phone rang, only to be disappointed. Darien, never called. Her heart had fully broken all over again. Serena had cried, blaming herself for taking too long to contact him.   
  
Morning came, tired and cottonmouth from her crying. She stood, and walked towards the windows. The storm that evening had been fierce, equaling to her personal turmoil. As she cried, the heavens did as well and as the rain passed, so would her pain. Looking out, the lawns had been cut days before, but new blades had started to grow. Even in the blazing storm, a lone wildflower had grown. Staring at the flower, she did not recall seeing it there. Life was funny that way! It throws many things at you, hurricanes, storms, and earthquakes and after each disaster; there was still life after. Life, she thought automatically thinking of her son.  
  
Its time she got back to living.  
  
"Its about time," Lita had smiled when she had found her in her workout room. Serena had her gloved hands, throwing coordinated punches on the red bag.  
  
"Stop standing there and get your ass behind it." Lita chuckled but did as she was told. Holding the bag on her left shoulder, pushing it forward, she spoke words of encouragement to her fearless leader.  
  
It was quite time she started to get back to the swing of things. Working out was better than expected. She had almost forgotten how much it was a stress reliever to simple kick and punch. Or sparring with Lita, even the shooting ranges she was back into.  
  
Getting back into shape was her stress reliever. There was no better way to work out her frustrations than the punching bag.   
  
She thought painfully to time she tried to contact him. It was the first and only time she was able to do it. Leaving him a message to return her call. Her courage had been thin when she called. It had taken her long and hard to do it, but she wouldn't do it again. Serena just couldn't, a soldier at heart and a true warrior, courage was her strength. But this time, courage was her weakness. Weeks had passed, and she began to accept life with just her and her son. The Doc will just have to be a memorable pass.  
  
Serena saw her house a few blocks ahead, and started to sprint. Her son should have already returned with Bonnie from the park. Missing him, she ran faster. "Morning Serena!"  
  
"Morning Mrs. Dumont!" Serena waved to her neighbor.   
  
Several yards away, Serena caught sight of her driveway. An unknown black car was parked where no other than her mother would. A frown marred her features, her mother always informed her of any visitors. Curious and worried, she quickened her pace. Breathing hard, she stopped at the edge of her drive way. Hands to her hips she took note of the car. A sleek black marquis, chrome rims and black tinted windows. Then her eyes took notice of the license plate. It was government owned! The feeling of eerie dread clamored through her veins.  
  
Slowly and on alert, she walked towards her drive way. Hands clenching and unclenching she prepared herself for anything. Her breathing at a calming beat, she took three more steps when the doors to the marquis opened. Serena stood stalk still, eyeing the three women stepping out. A tall blond hair woman, a petite blue haired beauty and the green haired mulatto. Each woman, at one point, Serena had idolized, swore her loyalty too. Now as they stared at her with their covered eyes she held nothing but contempt.  
  
"Hello Serena" said the tall blond as she slipped her glasses off. Two others followed her suit. She had always taught herself to anticipate others move, but against the trio proved difficult. Choosing to remain quiet, she held her tongue. She had many to say to the three and hello was not one of them.  
  
"Serena" the other spoke. Darting to the petite woman, she saw vulnerability in her eyes and something close to a plea to be heard.  
  
"What the fuck are you three doing here?" Venom can be felt as she said the words. She held no loyalty to them, not anymore!  
  
"Can we talk?" Setsuna was always the difficult to read. She had mastered the fearless poker face.   
  
"We have nothing to talk about!" her eyes narrowed, glancing from one widow to another.  
  
"Serena please. Its important." Michiru calmly spoke. She had always been the peaceful advocate. Choosing to settle differences in a civil manor, which had always cause Serena to wonder why she had been a black widow officer.  
  
"Leave my fucking house..." Serena had wanted them gone, gone from her driveway, gone from her life.  
  
"Serena?" The elderly soft voice of her mother traveled to her. The four looked towards the porch to find her mother watching, concern marring her every feature. Angered had welled in her ears, she hadn't even heard her mothers presence.  
  
"Good afternoon Mrs. Tsukino" Michiru smiled warmly. Irene nodded and faintly smiled in return. She had met the three before; they were Serena's Command Officers. The three had been good to Serena, taking her under their wing. Seeing the greatest of her potential. They had been her teacher, her mentor and her confidants. They were also the few that has caused her daughters pain. Her daughter was an awesome soldier. She defied the limits and succeeding where no other spies had.   
  
Separating her from the Doctor had broken her heart but also severed her loyalty to the widows. She's seen it in her eyes, when she exerted her martial arts skills on the practice dummy. She sees it now, as her daughter stared daggers to the women she had thought never to betray her. Irene looked from one woman to another, seeing the pleas in there eyes. They needed her! "Serena, invite them in honey"   
  
"No mother"   
  
"Serena!" her voice never grew to lengths, but when Irene wanted to be followed she got it.  
  
Serena contemplated, she dislike having her home entertain those who betray her. But her mother, her sweet loving mother, with a sigh Serena walked off. Each widow eyeing her retreating figure as she stepped inside her home. "Please..." Irene smiled "Come in" she motioned. The three nodded with thank you.  
  
After her shower, Serena dressed casually in her jeans. Standing in front of the mirror, she felt her jaw clenching with anger. They have no business with her; they were the ones that had her dismissed. It was a good thing JD was still out and about with Bonnie. She didn't like the feeling she had, and she didn't want JD around if she snapped.  
  
"Thanks for the refreshments Irene" Michiru smiled warmly.  
  
"No problem, how are things going?" asked Irene  
  
"Good" Haruka casually lied. It wasn't good at all. Irene studied her for a few moments before speaking.  
  
"Haruka," Irene placed the cup down on the table " If things are good and dandy then you wouldn't be coming here for my daughters help now will you?" Irene glared at the woman. She hated being lied too; she had already darkened her marks by hurting her daughter.  
  
"We just came to see how your daughter was doing?" Setsuna caught the need to help.  
  
"That's a whole load of shit!" Everyone's eyes turned to Serena with purpose strides came walking in. A black fitting shirt and tight jeans, she had her figure back.  
  
"Serena, we came here in peace"  
  
"Peace?" sarcastically she stood in front of them. "Enough of your shit" Serena turned to her mother. "Excuse my language mother, but you know the widows bring out the bitch in me. Now" she turned to the three. "I'll give you five minutes to explain your visit."  
  
The three eyed her mother. "What ever it is you need to say, say it now."  
  
"Please calm down Serena"  
  
"Shove it Michiru, I'm not a widow. I'm no longer your puppet to command so say what you need and go!"  
  
"You're temper Serena, it shouldn't be wasted on us" Haruka minded. This was tougher than she thought.  
  
"Your on hostile territory" Serena whispered "My home, my way!" Haruka looked on to Irene for help. She had been the only one to calm her daughter, but Irene who sat casually giving the same look her daughter had been giving was in no mood to lend them a hand.  
  
"Four minutes!"  
  
"Serena." Haruka started "Please sit down"  
  
"You just lost time, two minutes"  
  
"Serena... we need your help!" Michiru spoke. The three was frazzled to work to get Serena to listen.  
  
"I've been demoted remember," she chuckled "dishonorably discharged" sarcastically she added. "Not interested," Serena started for the door, opening it. "I don't want anything to do with you or the black widows"  
  
"It's about Darien!" Setsuna interceded. Serena glared at her, it had gotten her attention that was for sure.  
  
"Try again!"   
  
"Darien needs your help Serena"  
  
"Your time's up, OUT!" The door was open and the three sighed. Standing up, the two stood. Setsuna hesitated for a moment before standing, leaving her briefcase near the coffee table.  
  
Haruka stepped out of the door without a word; Michiru gave Serena a sad glance before making her way out as well. The two had neared their vehicle when Setsuna finally stepped out but turned to her "Wildcats are trouble Serena, especially a wild black widow."  
  
"You made me this way" Serena sneered. Widow to Serena, they both faced off staring at one another.  
  
"We have a meeting Monday, I hope to see you."  
  
"Don't count on it!" Setsuna said nothing. Stepping forward she retreated back inside their car in silence.  
  
Serena watched them drive off, her back rigid and her heart beating angrily. 'How dare they bring Darien into this!' Irene watched as her daughter darted towards the back. No doubt in her exercise room. Hearing the back door closed with a bang Irene turned towards the brief case at the foot of the coffee table. Setsuna had watched the mysterious leader glance down then stood as if she had forgotten the black metal case. Without another glance, she had walked off. Curious, Irene took the slight heavy case and laid it on the table.  
  
~  
  
"She's changed" Haruka sadly noted "she's got fire in her veins"  
  
"We made her that way. You both knew separating her with the doctor would bring hostility." Michiru added. Setsuna remained silent. Sitting at the front seat, she remained attuned with the scenery.  
  
"I'm the one that tried to help her out DAM IT!" Haruka pounded the handle "I never thought I would see the day a widow would turn hostile against another. The country should brace them selves. If Vixen decides to get retribution for what we've done"  
  
"God help us," whispered Michiru. Serena knew secrets, tricks of the trade. Which spies are who and what each of their weaknesses was? "She'll need to be terminated"  
  
Haruka abruptly turned to her "WHAT?"  
  
"No need to raise your voice Haruka" Setsuna finally spoke "that will never happen"  
  
"You seem to calm Setsuna" Setsuna said nothing. She had piqued Serena's interest mentioning the Doctor. She'll show. Was all she could think?  
  
~  
  
Irene watched her daughter pounce and deliver multitudes of combined kicks. Her daughter had been working for five hours. Jogging again after the trio had left, then the bags and the weights.  
  
"Serena" she softly spoke.  
  
"Mom." huffing as she delivered another punch.  
  
"Can we talk for a moment?" Irene placed the brief case down by the door.  
  
"Sure" Serena wiped off the sweat from her brow. Taking off her gloves, she made her way towards her water bottle.  
  
"You okay?" swallowing Serena nodded.  
  
"In fine mother. Just relaxing"  
  
"You call this relaxing?" her mother laughed, "I thought, a nice back rub, ice tea, a book is relaxing not pounding away on that poor bag"  
  
"Its relaxing to me, where's JD?" Serena unraveled the tape on her palms.  
  
"He's having snacks with Bonnie back at the house." Irene had waited for Serena to make the first move to point back to the trio's visit, but nothing. "Serena dear, aren't you a bit curious to what the trio's needed you for?"  
  
"I don't care" she shrugged "I don't do widow business anymore. They can get one of the girls to do it"  
  
"Even if."  
  
"Mom they've got enough cronies to do the job"  
  
"But not with your expertise" her mother added. Serena smiled, "No" her mother was so loyal to her. "Perhaps not"  
  
"You're the best" Her wonderful mother, Serena eyed her. Something flashed from the corner of her eyes. Quickly she turned towards the door and found a silver case. Turning back to her mother she eyed her, her wonderful and transparent mother.  
  
"What is this really about mom?"  
  
"About?"  
  
Nodding towards the brief case "what's that?"  
  
"Setsuna left it"  
  
"Throw it out!"  
  
"Honey, I think you need to see what's in it"  
  
"Its not my business mother" Serena turned, grabbing her towel.  
  
"Even if it deals with JD's father?" Irene saw the narrowing of Serena's eyes. She had hit a nerve and she had come prepared to spar with her daughter. Her daughter's specialty might be spy games, but Irene was good at manipulating her if she wanted too. It's what ties them together, mother and daughter. "I saw the way Setsuna gotten your attention when she had mentioned Darien's name"  
  
"Mother stop!"  
  
"Aren't you a bit curious to know what they came here to say about him?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Lair! Will you just stop it!" Irene walked towards her. "Stop fooling yourself, you think you don't care! Well, you do! Everything you do, everything you say has a longing. EVEN if you say you're over him, living life without him is nothing compared to living life with him... and your son. I'm not going to even start on the longing in your son's eyes when he see other children with their fathers."  
  
"DJ doesn't need him"  
  
"What arrogant of a child I raised!" Irene fumed. She had always held her family dear. Family comes first. Everything else comes second. " Family first!" Irene almost yelled.  
  
"Is that why daddy is out there and you're here?" Serena had let that bit slip before she even thought of the consequences. As quick as she saw it, a hand crossed her face. A slight slap of the impact echoed through the room and all that was left was a stinging in her face. She stared at her mother, and never had she ever seen her mother in pain. "Mom. I'm" Irene turned and made her way to the door.  
  
"It's your life!" her mother sadly spoke, nodding towards the case. "Don't regret what chances you have now." Without another word, she walked out.   
  
~ Later that evening.  
  
Serena comfortably lay next to her son. Caressing his forehead as she read him his bedtime story. "Bed time honey!" she smiled once she closed the book. DJ nodded, puckering. "Ready for his kiss?" Serena smiled. DJ nodded with his lips still puckered.  
  
Taking one last look at her son, she whispered and I love you before turning off the lights. Slowly she made her way into her room. Dinner had been silent. Her cheek no longer sting but a deep wounded heart she felt as she glanced at her mother. Quietly she ate, not one mention of what had happened earlier. The physical slap she was given was nothing compared to the blow she gave her mother. Terribly and guiltily Serena sat silently trying to find the words to make mends. And when she did find the words and finally the time, her mother fiend a headache, retiring early. The sudden click on her door, the silent note that she didn't want to be bothered.  
  
Things were so much easier before, now things just turned upside down before she even knew what to do. Opening her bedroom door and switching on the lights she stared at the metal case lying on her bed. Sleek and gleaming would entice anyone curiosity, obviously it got her mothers attention. Quite frankly Serena was immune to such curiosity, after all 'curiosity killed the cat' then again she was a cat beyond having nine lives.  
  
Closing the door, Serena took her slippers off and made her way to the bed. Her legs folded under, the case in front, Serena just stared. Contemplating and wondering if she really wanted to know why the trios needed her help. Why Darien's name was included. Without another thought Serena, unclasped the locks.  
  
~ Two hours later  
  
Standing in front of the window with her arms crossed, Serena stared out on to the open abyss. Emotions lingered in the room, loneliness, betrayal, raw pain, hatred, and contempt! Her eyes held fire. Her veins reeked of vengeance.  
  
Serena couldn't believe what she was seeing. Upon opening the case, a folded newspaper caught her attention. A picture of Darien, she was curious. Opening it up she faintly smiled, she loved his smile. His smile would turn her into a smoldering wench and he would do it on purpose too. Scanning the photo, it didn't seem like anything was wrong, until she read the headline. 'Genius Doctor Darien Chiba Kidnapped' "What?" she whispered and re-read the title again. Swallowing the hard lump forming in her throat, Serena read the article. 'Kidnapped, unaware of his kidnappers, no sign, waiting' Serena read on. After the article, Serena was motionless for s few moments. Darien had already disappeared before she even called, so he never received the call! Slowly she placed the paper down and sifted through the contents of the case. An injured widow, Mercury hospitalized for severe injuries. "What?' she whispered again "Ami, what happened?" She was shot several times trying to help Darien and currently is in ICU. Next file was labeled Priestess. The agent was sent to acquire information on Darien's kidnappers they had traced in Europe. Her current position and whereabouts, unknown! They had lost contact three days after her landing in France, MIA. Taking another file out, labeled Venus. Serena swallowed, Mina too was MIA (missing in action). She was sent with another agent to rescue Darien and was never heard from again. Throwing the file down, Serena's blood boiled.  
  
Standing near the frosted windows, Serena stared out onto darkness. Her mind contemplating, resorting matters and the confrontations she was going to be dealing with. With a angered sigh she whispered; "What a mess!"  
  
~ Monday Morning, Washington DC.  
  
Sound proof and highly secured, the three classified widows sat before their meeting. "You think she'll show?" asked Haruka who sat to the left of Setsuna. Michiru gave the head woman a glance. Her eyes narrowing towards the door, she silently thought of the answer.  
  
"She'll show," she whispered.  
  
"So she's still loyal?"  
  
"No" Pen twirling within her slender fingers, Setsuna knew the answer well "Not to us"  
  
"To him" Michiru answered "To the Doctor" her answer was confirmed with a nod.  
  
The phone had buzzed, signaling the arrival of a few who was aloud to be present. Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka stood as the doors opened. Guided by a man in his early 30s, a woman in her mid 50's arm curved along his arm.  
  
"Thank you for coming, please" Setsuna gestured to the two "Have a seat"  
  
~  
  
"Dam them!" Silently, Serena gritted through her teeth. She hated being contradicted, she hated being transparent and they read through her. Knowing that she would jump into this mission if it killed her. Her heart thumped menacingly at the thought. She couldn't die, closing her eyes, pictures flashed, DJ and his wonderful smile. Her beautiful son! No she wouldn't die, she had something blessed to come home too and perhaps bring home! With another angered breath, she stepped out. Dressed in all black, her features rosy of anger. Her left hand holding the metallic brief case she stalked purposely towards the entrance. Ignoring the surprised look of others she entered through security doors and straight towards the highly classified elevators.  
  
"Third Floor"  
  
"Access Identification Needed"  
  
"Vixen, 33281" Serena stood, waiting for the acceptance of identification. It was stupid of them to invite her and not give her the opportunity to enter.  
  
"Identification Complete, Access Approved!"  
  
~  
  
"I want to know what is being done to find Darien" Andrew sat on his chair. Irritated by the waiting. All this time, nothing had been done and all they could do at the moment was pacify him and, turning to his left he squeezed the hand of the aging woman. Worried marred her eyes, angering him even more.  
  
"Mr. Weston I'm only aloud to inform you of certain matters. Everything else is highly confidential."  
  
"Bullshit! As family we deserve to know" he eyed the three then the two sitting across from him.  
  
"We are doing all we." Michiru began when the doors opened to a thud. Eyes averted towards the doors. Clad in a black trench coat Serena stood, daggers killing all those who stared within the fiery depths of her eyes.  
  
"Sere..na?" Andrew whispered. Serena turned towards Andrew, her eyes softening a bit. Turning to his left her eyes caught the features.   
  
"Unbelievable" she whispered her eyes turning away from the soft exchange between her and the woman. Turning to her left she took note of the two widows. One known to her and the other was a newbie. With the exception of the two Andrew and the woman, everyone else received frosted greetings.  
  
Lifting the brief case and slamming it on the table she made her presence known. Her presence was expected but her fury wasn't, they had hoped it would be controllable. Removing her coat, they said nothing till a few seconds later.  
  
"Vixen. We're happy you had decided to attend" Setsuna started.  
  
"Vixen?" Andrew asked from one woman to another.  
  
"It's Serena! Vixen died when you decided to kill her off!" Andrew sat confused. Serena took one glance at him. "Would you like to do the honors?" quickly she glared at the trio. "Let me enlighten you Andrew of what has been going on under your nose. A few years ago, I was not just Serena Tsukino but I was Agent Vixen. Colonel and CO to the Black Widow family." Andrew sat quietly and listened. "On a quiet day while on vacation. I was called upon to a special assignment. I was to 'protect' a genius Doctor from harm and terrorist hands" her voice quick and distasteful. "I did my job well, I protected him as promised. Killing those who neared him and keeping him off of enemies hands" The woman who sat near Andrew face paled, her hands instinctively gripping Andrews. "Fortunately in my eyes, she eyed the widows with disgust "I did my job too well. I got involved."  
  
"Involved?" the woman softly spoke. Serena turned to the woman and softly thawed a bit.  
  
"I had involved myself more than what was required." Giving the woman a brief acknowledging smile, she turned and the coldness in her voice dropped a few more degrees below zero. "Another widow had seen us and all the affections we held for each other described. It is a Black Widow's policy to never get involved. Involvement would cause distraction and disloyalty. I was removed!"  
  
"The house was in disarray," Andrew added for understanding.  
  
"They made it look like I disappeared. The clean up crew is what there called"  
  
"and.. the pictures? Of you and" he started  
  
"Pictures? What pictures?" Eyeing him with wonder, this was the first she has heard of pictures.  
  
"The Doctor was receiving stalking claims of your abduction?" Michiru added.  
  
"Abductions?"  
  
"For two years Serena, Darien received calls that were supposedly from you asking for help. Pictures of you gag and."  
  
"AND when the hell we're you three going to add this to the mess you've made?" Careful she eyed each head widow.  
  
"You didn't know?" the woman asked, "He was torn"  
  
"Serena let us explain."  
  
"Explanations wouldn't be needed if you kept your soldiers on their dam toes."  
  
"Serena we're not here to argue what has happened. Right now we need to discuss the plan to get the Doctor back" Serena stood, her hands braced in front of her.   
  
"You're plans are irrelevant to me!" she whispered. "I do this my way!"  
  
"But you cant, we."  
  
"YOU came to me! I'm you're only fucking hope. So don't try to counter me with a plea."  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"This is a one woman mission."  
  
"You can't be serious?" Haruka added.  
  
"Serious as the charges that will be brought against me when I kill anyone who follows in my wake"  
  
"Serena, if Venus and the Priestess are out there you'll need help bringing them back!"  
  
"They failed where they should off prevailed."  
  
"True, but they are still your fellow widows" Serena contemplated. They had once been her friends and family. They were the ones given the assignment to keep Darien from harm and they were the ones that failed.  
  
"Better their blood than Darien's" the gasp was heard. Serena turned towards the two widows to her left. She was cold and didn't give the damndest if these widows thought different. "I want Jupiter on my tail."  
  
"Jupiter is gone?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No one knows where she's at. She's under investigation for leaving the widow family." The door opened, clad in black, Serena turned to find Lita walking in. Standing next to Serena, she smiled at her commanding officer then icily towards the group.  
  
"I got you're back Vix" She eyed the two other Widows her left.   
  
"I do this my way!" When Serena heard no response she fumed even higher. With a menacing voice she sneered. "Two in a half years ago, I left this very same office warning you of the consequences of failing to protect Darien. Don't think I've forgotten." The three, Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka remembered. They remembered well, their protégé threatening them. 'Make sure you protect him. If anything happens to him. Sister or not... I will personally make those agents of yours pay'. "If Darien... Is fatally harmed in this. The fall of the widows will be my retribution!" There was silence in the room. Black Widows sat amongst their higher ranked, silent and surprised at what they were witnessing. Betrayal, hurt and vengeance reeked through their former foe's lips. Threatening those who she had before swore loyalty too. Special Agent Vixen was of no more. Ranked top among the agencies list of successful spies was only loyal to one, only to Dr. Darien Chiba.   
  
"What do you need?" Setsuna asked, agreeing that it will be Serena's planning that will be followed. Serena didn't hesitate to give her needs. Equipments, maps, and weapons it was hers to ask for. She was trained and there was no doubt in Setsuna's eyes that Serena would not fail, not when Darien was on the line.  
  
"I want all information on his whereabouts and where he's been spotted in my hands by 5 this evening."  
  
"Anything else?" Serena turned rapidly thought. Trying to remember what she might have forgotten. Lita leaned over to her and whispered.  
  
"JD and your mother are here" Serena lifted her head and looked up at her friend. JD was here? "Your mother wanted to be here when you leave for the mission" Serena nodded then looked to her right. Andrew stared at her with a new light. The woman next to him gripped his hands and stared at her with some kind of fondness.  
  
"There's something else" Serena spoke loudly then silently towards Lita. "Bring them in" Everyone waited, quietly anticipating Serena's next move. After a few seconds, a woman with a child in her hands entered, Lita followed behind them. Confusion turned to the group as they waited. Turning to her mother, Serena smiled fondly at them both. They watch in wonder as the two exchange kisses and hugs. Irene stepped aside as Serena took a few steps towards her right. The woman in her seat stared at them, her head tilted up. Serena glanced at Andrew; his knowing eyes were large as he stared at the child in her arms. The recognition of his black hair and the deep blue eyes, even his whispered 'oh my god' could still be heard. Bending down with her son in her arms. Serena stood DJ up. "Sweetheart, remember I said everyone has a mommy?" DJ nodded then stared at the woman. "Darien, I want you to meet your Daddy's mommy." Setsuna glanced at Michiru then to Haruka a question asked, she had a baby?  
  
"Grandma!" DJ pointed at the woman. The woman's eyes glittered with tears.  
  
"That's right sweetheart, she's your grandmother" DJ waddled up into the woman's arms. Engulfing him in a tight hug, she hugged him then sobbed. Andrew's eyes misted at the scene, Darien had a son, a son that was the exact replica of him.  
  
Serena eyed her son and Darien's mother. She had recognized her from those long dark raven locks, her blue eyes and her fair complexion. Seeing many photos of his family members, she's put them all to memory. Still sobbing, Serena placed her hand over hers. Gaining her attention, Serena kneeled down. "I loved your son, and there is nothing in this world that will keep me from reuniting him with you."  
  
"And his son?" she asked painfully. The woman Serena could sense was afraid she would take her grandson after their brief reunion.  
  
"And our son." The woman nodded, satisfied with her answer.  
  
"Thank you" the woman whispered. Serena stood and stared at the three who had been uninformed of her son.  
  
"I assumed you didn't know?" Serena smirked.  
  
"We had no idea"  
  
"I have those who are loyal to me," she informed. "I want my son, my mother and Darien's mother safely guarded. AND" She eyed her mother then her son "if anything happens to me."  
  
"SERENA." she heard her mother say.  
  
"I want you to promise that my son will be protected against anyone who seeks revenge out of my name."  
  
"Done" Serena heard the word. Without another glance, walked out the doors then quickly followed by Lita, Irene, Charlotte along with DJ and Andrew not far behind.  
  
Once the doors closed, the three expelled breaths they had held. Haruka tossed her pen on top of the table and pressed her temples.  
  
"She's has many loyal friends" Michiru added as she thought of Jupiter's firmness on only working with Serena.  
  
"We should have been one of them." Haruka added to her own insult.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
I know Ive been gone a LONG TIME... Sorry! Motherly duties come first. I tried to edit theses stories and I don't think I did very well. So Im requesting for an editor please. Anyone that would like to apply please email me. Other than grammar and spelling, I need an editor that will get critical. I would like them to stay on a deadline and KEEP ME IN LINE for mine!  
  
Hope a few of you are interested... raqcorpuz@sbcglobal.net 


	23. Dum DUm DUMMMM

hears thunder above

Im BACCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKK hehehehehe

A person by the name of SJ had left me a feedback on May 2nd. I know you probably wanted to remain anonymous but could you please email me.

Thanks and see you guys soon.

Raq - 2005


End file.
